What I've Done
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune's a hermit? Nepgear's gone with Uni? HISTOIRE is gone? (Actually that last one sounds good...)
1. Chapter 1

OC (Original Character) by Jerzu. Silver's her name. You'll see her later on. I'll put more data of her in the next chapter.  
Please note - Jerzu did not help with this chapter. She's been quite busy in her world. Like we all are :)

* * *

Walking down the endless roads that govern the world of Gamindustri there was one sole who didn't think much to her existence. At least, not anymore.

Hooded cloak with a soft claw print on the back walked a lone former Goddess. She wasn't a goddess anymore. Things were very much different. The streets were cold. The houses were burnt. Even the legendary Planeptune Tower was in pieces. It was destroyed. There was next to nothing left of it.

Sighing to herself the Goddess walked into an allyway where she took the back of the hood off. Her dull white-ish grey hair showing the times of the age in which she lived.

Next to no-one cared about Planeptune anymore. They tried to put out games and new content ages ago...But it was all for naught. No-one cared. That was the simple fact of it all.

Sensing the incoming rain the figure put the hood back up just as some rain drops hit her hair. Trickling down her face incidently also tear stricken.

'Why...?'

There's a question that anyone in her position would ask. A question that would lead to a billion different answers, yet, only one was the correct one.

"Because of you..."

She practically answered herself.

It was no secret, ever since Nepgear partnered up with Uni and left Planeptune and Histoire had left to organise things with her mini-self...Things went downhill. No-one had been to visit the lonely goddess since. So, she began to play with her people. Yes, /her/ people.

There were still people who believed in her.

And that's all there was too it.

Looking up to a drain pipe that led to a roof of a building, she took her chance and jumped onto it using her limited powers. Then, within moments, she jumped onto the roof (much like a cat would) and sighed to herself.

The Sun was partially in the sky yet there were clouds, meaning the sky was grey. Grey...Just like herself.

"Why did I have to change everything..."

She knew the real reason - She was not clever without Histoire nor was she a hard worker without Nepgear around...

Was she going mad?

Probably.

Eventually deciding to sit on the side of the building's roof, Neptune looked around but then stopped when she saw someone standing next to her.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing here? Goddess?"

Neptune half smiled. "I'm not a goddess, kid. Just leave me alone...I've had my time"

"How on Gamindustri did you work that out? Come on...Up!" The new arrival tried to get her arm underneath Neptune's but...As anyone who's met Neptune can tell you, when Nep doesn't want to do something, you're gonna find it hard to convince her otherwise.

[Ain't that the truth _ - Histoire.]

[A/N: STOP IT HISTY! I'm writing here!]

[Fine...-Historie :P]

"Look, Neptune, I'm more smarter then you. Even I know you want to get everything back the way it was and you're just wasting time, hoping someone will do it for you. **NEWSFLASH** \- No-one's going to!"

Neptune looked up at the new comers face and the new person gasped. "Celestia in heaven...What's...Happened to you Neptune?"

"Look. No-one cares. Got me? No-one. Now, let go. I've got some thinking to do..."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I said...NO!"

"Zzzzzz."

Silver growled and then kicked Neptune in the side making her grunt in partial pain. "Get up! We need to talk, now!"

Neptune sighed. "Shut up..."

"GET UP!"

Neptune slowly got to her feet and cradled her side. "You hit too hard..."

"You used to hit harder! What about your HDD? What about that?"

Neptune sighed again. "I don't get what you think, kid. But I'm tired out from it all. I'm just a retired old Goddess... I failed everyone. Now, if you'll just let me reti-"

"NO!"

"Yes..."

"NO!"

"Not this again..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, onto Chapter 2!

Histoire: I want to say, Silver belongs to Jerzu...and I'm not completely gone-

HISTOIRE! YOU SAY ONE MORE, DAMN, THING AND I'LL DUCK TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT WITH BANDAGES!

Histoire: Wha-yewomgfsoierjfgoij! (can't talk thanks to said bandages)

Ahem, anyway readers, let me show you chapter 2...

* * *

Neptune took a look at Silver a few times as the pair walked to the edge of the building that Neptune had been sat on just moments ago. "Hey, I didn't get your name?" She looked Silver up and down. 'She's certainly interesting. I'll have to keep my mind open to memory on this one'.

Silver glanced at her. "Silver. And yours is Neptune, Goddess of Planeptune-"

Neptune sighed. "Not anymore, I thought I told you that?"

Silver growled which slightly un-nerved Neptune as it sounded more like a wolf like growl than an ordinary one. "You. Are. A. Goddess. Why can't you just accept it?"

Neptune sighed again but this time with a bit of irritation. "I thought I said that I'm not one? Call me Nep. Not like I care..."

Silver smirked at this. "I never took you to be a tsundere...What happened to you? Things must have changed pretty damn badly for you to become like this...?"

Neptune nodded her head as she put her hood up, which Silver took down again, making the Nep growl with her throat. "Stop it. I told you I wanted to retire in peace and quiet...Why can't you just do that!? AND LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Silver blinked as Neptune jumped off of the building and glided onto the streets below, landing in a heap but getting up and shaking herself down. Heading in a North direction.

Growling Silver took after Neptune. 'I shouldn't care... But I can't just have you wonder off. Stupid Goddess...'

 _ **[With Neptune]**_

Neptune grunted as she looked to where Silver had hurt her. "That girl can certainly hit hard..." She whimpered as she turned another corner. "I'd best head home...Wherever that is" She whispered to herself.

The crackle of thunder had Neptune jump out of fear. The goddess was weak in her current state that if a bolt of lightning happened to zap her...Let's just say she'd end up on the floor gasping for air. She was NOT in shape...Her HDD didn't work either. Her powers were weaker, she could fly, just not for long periods.

"YOU!"

Neptune sighed out. She knew precisely who that was - IF or possibly the new person...

A rough hand grabbed her shoulder, Nope. Definately IF.

"Turn around. Slowly!"

Neptune slowly turned around but chose to keep her head lowered.

IF growled. "Show your face citizen. Before I blow your damn face off!"

Neptune smirked with an evil twist. "You would blow little ol' me to pieces Iffy?"

"No way..." IF's gasp was everything Nep needed to hear. Neptune turned and ran as fast as her weakened state could carry her, jumping over various obstacles such as metal tiles and buildings pieces that were on the floor. Various different droplets of Rain amongst other things dropped from the sky onto her.

"Hold it! Come on you guards! We need to capture her! AFTER HER!"

 _ **[**_ _ **With Silver]**_

Silver had been following but from the rooftops. She watched the exchange between IF and Neptune and was following out of curiousity more than anything else. She needed to help the Goddess, that was for certain, but it looked like Neptune was honestly taking charge of herself and following through on her plans... This was a responsible Nep. Not the crazed Lazy bone aidle one that had plagued Planeptune for centuries.

"Why do you have to be awkward Neptune...Seriously" She sighed as she jumped from another rooftop and landed on another rooftop around 2 buildings across from the one she was on, her black hoodie just about keeping her warm. "Sometimes I dunno how you do it..."

 _ **[With IF]**_

"That's it! SHOOT HER!"

The guards look at IF. "Ma'am, if that's the goddess, we can't just 'shoot her'!"

"I'm your commanding officer! Lady Histoire told me to bring her back in one way or another! So fire! Aim at her legs if you have to! Do you want her to leave the city, forever!?"

"As you wish Commander. Firing!"

 _ **[With Neptune]**_

Neptune smirked. "They can't keep...Wait, what the Nep!?" Something was happening then which she never expected;

They were firing at her. Trying to disable her...But still! They were trying to disable her! But to what end!?

Neptune sighed. "I've got no choice..." She jumped into the air and flew upwards, until she got above the buildings. Then, because she didn't have much energy, crash landed on another rooftop.

"Ugh...Not good..."

"Why. Do I have to help you. When you won't let me!?" Silver arrived next to her and grabbed Neptune (Albiet in a few touchy areas...) and headed into a hidden part of the city on the outskirts.

"Thank you..." Neptune whispered to Silver.

"You'd better be. I'm taking you to someone who might be able to put some sense back into you..."

The last thing Neptune saw, she was approaching the border between Planeptune and Lowee...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

* * *

Silver grunted as she lugged the goddess known as Neptune across the border, thing was, they had misread the sign. It actually said, "Lastation". A place that was not very friendly this time of year...For anyone.

After walking almost 40 miles, Silver stopped and dropped Neptune onto her Nepping bottom and glared at her. "You're heavy." She streched and felt her muscles click in a few places here and there.

Neptune looked up at Silver. "Well, I didn't ask you to take me...Wait...Where are we?" She looked around in partial alarm. "This isn't...Where the hell are we!?"

Silver pointed to the sign over 40 miles away. "That sign said we were headed to Lowee."

Neptune paled which had Silver slightly concerned. "You alright Goddess?"

Neptune shook her head. "You've got to be Nepping kidding me...We're in Lastation you idiot!"

Silver growled. "You want to die? Just call me that again."

Neptune slowly got to her feet as she started to feel irritated. "Always calling me goddess, you think I'm some kind of perfect hero! Go away! I'm going back home where I-"

"Where is home?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, where is home? For you, I mean? You left Planeptune or were leaving it on your own accord the last I checked."

"Guh..." Neptune gritted her teeth together and sucked air through them. "That's because I need to RETIRE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU ANYTHING!?" Neptune felt the wind get knocked out of her as Silver punched her in the gut again. "Stop doing that..." She whimpered. "I can't take much more..."

"Then you shouldn't be a goddess should you?"

Neptune looked at Silver. "It's not like I had a CHOICE!" She shouted at her only to hear a gasp.

"On...On...Onee-chan?"

Neptune looked down. "Shit..."

Silver looked over to the newcomer. "Ah. Nepgear. Perhaps you can help me, I'm trying to put some sense back into your brain-dead sister here."

"Why? What's wrong with her...Wait, I think I already know..."

Silver nodded. "That you do. Come on, we need to get to Lowee. There's someone there who can set her straight...I think you know who I'm talking about, right?"

Nepgear nodded her head slowly. "I think so. Come on Onee-chan. We need to get-"

"SHUT UP!"

Silver jumped backwards and Nepgear looked between them. "Sister! Please!"

"I SAID SHUT IT! CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP IT SHUT! I WANT TO RETIRE! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Neptune screamed, finally having had enough of this. "You want me back in the Planeptune tower for what? So I can be treated like a prisoner!? Locked away and forced to be by myself while you work!? Puh-lease! Leave me be!"

Neptune turned but just as she did Silver gulped. "I'd turn around if I were you..."

Neptune shook her head. "And why should-"

Click.

Neptune froze.

"Looks like I've found you...Neptune."

Out of the corner of Neptune's eye she caught sight of Uni, locked and loaded with her rifle staring straight down the barrel at her.

Neptune sighed. "Just one of these days I'd like some peace and quiet..." She turned to Uni. "What do, YOU, want? Kill-"

"That's right. I want to kill you. For what you did to Noire a few months back"

"That wasn't anything important..."

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!" Uni fired a shot which landed directly in Neptune's left leg half way up at the kneecap.

Neptune yelled in pain but stayed stood up which only served to anger Uni more.

"Why can't you just go back to how you were!? What's wrong with you!?"

Nepgear took in a deep breath. "I'd like to know that myself..."

Uni started to get more angry. "TALK!" She fired another three shots, each one landing in different places in Neptune's body. Her right kneecap, and her elbows.

Neptune tried to stay stood up but started to fail. "Just...Let me...die..." She whispered as she hit the ground, both because of the pain and her lack of energy. "Please...Just let me die here..."

Silver sighed. "Looks like I've got to do something. Don't kill her." She stood in front of Neptune while Uni and Nepgear looked at her. "She may be stupid, but she's Planeptune's CPU. And as much as I hate to say it, we all need Neptune to stay alive. So, no killing..." She looked to Neptune. "At least" She half smiled, "Not yet."

Neptune sighed from where she was on the floor. 'I can't take anymore...' She whimpered as she felt her energy becoming lower in power. Her hidden amulet in her pocket being the only saving grace she had.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter here!

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Edited by Jerzu.

* * *

After awhile of talking amongst themselves, and Silver managing to patch Neptune up and convince Uni to not harm Neptune any further, She, Uni and Nepgear decided to carry Neptune to the border between Lastation and Leanbox. Heading for Lowee. Nepgear currently having Neptune over her shoulder. Which was quite ironic...Seeing as Nepgear was younger yet taller then her older sister - Neptune.

Nepgear looked at Silver. "How do you know Onee-chan? You seem to understand her."

Silver sighed. "I like to try making sure you all don't have issues. By that I mean preserving the balance of everything. Ever since I heard of the disturbance in Planeptune since Neptune left, I was hunting her down-"

"So, you were trying to capture her?"

Silver shook her head at Uni's question. "No. Not quite. I was simply trying to figure out why she wanted to be by herself."

"What do you get out of keeping balance in Gamindustri? I doubt anyone would try to keep peace without getting nothing in return." Uni said with suspicion. She still didn't have any reason to believe Silver, who was a complete stranger as far as she was concerned.

"Goodness, that's not a nice thing to say Uni." Nepgear scolded. Not wanting to insult their new possible ally and friend.

"It is fine, Candidate of Purple." Silver said. Waving her hand dismissivly. She glanced at Uni before procceeding to answer.  
"To put it simply, if the Nations are at peace, than I am given the chance to rest easy with certainty that the world doesn't erupt into unspeakable chaos. I prefer to search for the problems. You CPUs only pay attention to a problem once it becomes a threat to your Nations. What I do is hunt down those possible problems and exterminate them before they become noticeable. Although I am unable to do everything and there are the occasional threats that slip under my radar. I prefer to work in the shadows. So if the CPUs take action, than I won't interfere." As soon as she finished explaining, Silver sucked in a deep breath as the group continued to walk along the forest path. She **_really_** wasn't used to talking that much.

Nepgear stayed silent as she occasionaly glanced at Silver.  
'Goodness. It feels as if she's barely even here, and the way she walks is so casual yet she's light on her feet and barely makes any sound.' Nepgear mused.

Meanwhile Uni continued to watch Silver in distrust. She's never even heard of someone like her, and she didn't like the fact that this person seemed to be on Neptune's side.

And like that, a lightbulb went off in Uni's head.  
"W-wait! You said that you wouldn't interfere if the CPUs are involved. So then why are you here now?" Uni asked. Inside her head she was congratulating herself at being able to point out the "enemies" slip-up.  
Sadly for Uni, the so-called slip-up wasn't actually a slip-up.

"That's the thing," Silver sighed as she rubbed her hooded head.  
"the CPUs aren't fixing the problem. It would be more correct to say, they _**are**_ the problem. More accurately, Neptune and her current status with the other Nations."

Uni looked at Silver with brief suprise crossing her features before she turned away with a huff.

Nepgear blinked as she saw something heading for them. "Ummm, everyone? I suggest we keep our eyes forward..."

Uni took out her rifle again and groaned. "Great...Another monster. Get Neptune clear, Nepgear. I'll sort this monster out."

Nepgear nodded as Silver chose to provide cover for her and Neptune.

Uni fired several shots in front of the monster which came to a stop in front of her. Snarling at her. "Looks like we have a challenger, eh!? Come on then!"

 _ **[With Nepgear]**_

Nepgear readjusted Neptune on her shoulder as she headed into the forests that joined Lastation and Leanbox together, a delicate road adjoining them.

"Ummm, Neptune? You're a little light. What happened?" She asked as Neptune seemed to be coming round to being awake again.

"Mmmmm...Ugh... Wha? Nep...gear?"

Nepgear nodded with a smile. "It's me sis. Tell me what's going on, I know you're not in the best of minds right now, just please... Tell me what's going on"

"Well...It's a little hard to explain. Put me down?"

Nepgear stopped where she was walking and placed Neptune down on the ground...Very gently.

"Thanks Imouto...Now, I've decided to retire as Planeptune's CPU. I've been losing power a lot since the public don't like us all that much...and...well...I've been a bit...Busy I suppose you could say."

Nepgear blushed at the endearing name (Imouto) and then blinked. "Eh? But everyone loves us Neptune! Whatever led you to...Wait..." She closed her eyes. "I think I sense something else..."

Neptune instinctively put an arm around her stomach. "It's... nothing. Just don't think about it too much. I mean, what could-"

"You're carrying something inside that stomach of yours... **PLEASE** tell me its not what I think it is?" Silver arrived next to them after cutting down a few creatures with a blade in her hands.

'Huh? I didn't notice her carrying anything with her. Goodness I must not have been paying much attention earlier. Actually, she's also carrying a few other things with her '

"Sis?" Nepgear asked, suddenly getting cut off from her mussing.

Neptune stood up and began to back away from the pair of them. "I'm..."

Nepgear widend her eyes as she saw the panic in Neptune's eyes. "Onee-chan. You're carrying something...A child...This is amazing!"

Silver sighed with her eyes glinting red. "This is a problem. Not only are you single handedly causing the destruction of Planeptune, you are carrying a child. How long have you been carrying it?"

Neptune looked at Silver, then to Nepgear but turned around instead of answering. Using all of her power she launched herself into the air and headed for the direction of one place she thought she would be safe;

Lowee.

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	5. Chapter 5

What I've Done

Next Chapter!

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Edited by...Jerzu! ;D

* * *

Silver looked over to Nepgear. "Well? Are you just gonna gawk!? We've gotta follow her!"

Nepgear looked at Silver, an odd sense of calm on her face. "She's heading for a small building I know of, on the outskirts of Lowee. Here... I think I know a shortcut..."

Uni landed nearby the two, undoing her transformation before tapping Nepgear on the shoulder. "I'll help. Who knows what the newbie will pull off..." she said, casting a quick glance in Silver's direction.

Nepgear nodded and headed into the underbrush of the forest, with Uni and Silver following respectively.

Uni slowed down, attempting to match Silver's pace , which was hard considering Silver's footsteps were always uneaven...unpredictable...perhaps even uncertain?

Uni looked at Silver. "So..." She saw Silver flinch, her ears that sprouted from her hoodie perking up...Was she some kind of cat?

Uni coughed and tried again, taking notice that Silver tensed as her attention was directed at her. "When we find Neptune, thing's will no doubt be getting heated..." She said quietly, which seemed to ease Silver's stance towards Uni. Or did it? "Do you think you can-"

Quickly coming to the conclusion that Uni was looking down on her, Silver sprang forward with speed that surpassed a normal human, pinning the Candidate to the nearest tree and pressing her arm againts her throat. "Do _not_ underestimate me, Black Sister," she very nearly growled, she hated being looked down upon. She didn't care that Uni was a goddess, she wasn't gonna act all friendly and respectful just because of who she was.

Trust and respect were things that needed to be earned, not decided by status. "I am more than capable of looking out for myself. Right now I am more concerned for Planeptune's goddess, and the fooli- _troublesome_ -situation she's gotten herself in," she continued in a more controlled manner.

"S-stop fighting you two! We should be working together to help my sister," Nepgear said from somewere to the duo's left, the two continued to glare at each other until a click sound drew their attention.

This time Silver was unable to stop the growl that came from her throat. Nepgear was currently pointing a gun at her, raising her fight-or-flight hunter instincts. Her more feral nature taking this as a sign of challenge, urging her to show them she wasn't one to be looked down at. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"If you don't let Uni go and step away, then I'll have too," the purple Candidate stated bravely. And from her body language, Silver could tell the girl had no ill intentions by what she was doing.

Slowly, Silver removed her arm from Uni's throat, and stepped away, keeping an eye on the two Candidates. Uni caughed while Nepgear slowly lowered her weapon, the three eyed each other warily, the air tense. Each waiting for the other to make a sudden movement. It didn't take much for Silver to notice the small handgun that slipped into Uni's hand.

Finally seeing the pointlessness in their situation, Silver held her arms in front of her in a surrender gesture. "Enough. We're wasting our time here, the sooner we move the sooner we can solve this problem," she said. And with that, Silver lowered her arms to her side and walked off in their original direction.

As Silver went some distance away, Nepgear walked up to Uni, who was currently rubbing her throat were Silver had pressed. It had apperantly been pressed harder than it seemed.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Uni said as she disposed of her handgun into her hammerspace.

"Come on, we don't want to lose her."

"Right."

[In The Skies.]

Neptune grimaced as pain rippling in her gut had her groaning in pain. "Gah...I can't focus, c'mon, I've been here before." She chided herself, glancing around and trying to focus on her destination, the nation ahead offering her heart some form of relief. The lilac glow around her brightening a little as she took herself higher into the skies.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine how the unborn child would act trying to see the world before her. Inspired by a movie, the image of the kid watching through a huge monitor with a control panel full of all sorts of buttons checking the place out appeared in her mind. She smiled at the thought, resisting the urge to curl up in hopes of lessening the pain, the other half of her mind straining to keep focus on her flight.

As the pain almost became unbearable for her _not_ to lose focus, she took a deep breath and tried to will the pain away. Almost as if the child understood her, the pain suddenly diminished, allowing the poor lilac-haired girl to breath a sigh of relief, putting all her focus on remaining in the sky.

With a flare of a strong, lilac glow, Neptune opened her eyes and felt the entire of her surroundings change into a small storm. She was like a ball of lilac energy shooting across the sky, the air around her crackled like lightning, every now and then she would eminite small thundering noises.

 _"Ugh...Blanc never told me raising a kid would be so neppin hard! Grr! I'm gonna need to have a few words with her._ "

[Back on the ground]

Silver looked up the instant clouds appeared overhead, her senses tingled as she narrowed her eyes. "Neptune's in trouble..."

Nepgear and Uni glanced at each other and then at Silver. "We're almost there, its this way," Nepgear said as they reached the end of the forest dungeon a bright light erupted out of nowhere, causing the party to cover their eyes lest they go blind. Silver blinked the white spots away to see they were warped into a dimly lit tunnel system.

Nepgear took a few steps forward, readying her weapon. "This is the tunnel that will get us through Lowee, there are some monsters in here so it'll be dangerous, ready?"

Silver smirked, promptly slamming her fist into her palm, "I'm ready, let's drag Neptune by the back of her hoodie and get Planeptune back to normal."

Uni couldn't help but nod with approval the moment she saw Nepgear smile encouragingly at her. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

[In The Skies.]

"And another thing! That's the last time we're keeping secrets from Nep Junior!" Seemingly talking to herself, the miniture ball of lightning carried over into Lowee's airspace.

"Eehh? I wanted to eat that pudding!" The ex-goddess complained, losing the snack she ate to the child inside of her.

Grumbling to herself, Neptune's head suddenly snapped up, and looking to see standing (or rather floating) in front of her was Ram. Someone she hadn't expected to see...

"Who are you?"

Neptune coughed. "Uhhhh, Hey kiddo..."

Ram's eyes widened in realization. "Holy True Goddess! Your not even using HDD! You gotta teach me that!"

Neptune put a hand behind her head, her other hand tightening its hold on the amulet in her grasp "Ehhhhh... That'd be a bit hard kiddo..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_What I've Done_

Chapter 6

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

With editorial help from Jerzu - Who is cool, check out her stuff if you get the chance!

* * *

 _ **Lowee Airspace.**_

Ram flew next to Neptune as she kept her eye on her. Neptune flinched and twitched as they got closer to Lowee's capital city. Where they would enevitably meet Blanc...Again in Neptune's opinion.

Everyone down in the streets didn't really pay attention to the two flying overhead as they were busy with their own lives.

'They look funny mum...Like...Ants I think you said?'

Neptune smiled sheepishly as she heard the child's thought to her. 'Yeah, well... That's something I'll teach you. I guess I have too, don't I?'

She felt a kick so she stopped flying forwards, making Ram stop also.

"Something wrong Neptune?" Ram questioned as she floated closer to her, the ball of electrizity opening up to reveal a rather...Pale faced Neptune and a bump around her stomach. Finally, Ram got the message... Something told her that whatever was inside her was causing this...

Ram grinned with a cheeky smirk on her face. "Let me guess...You've been with someone the past few days?"

Neptune blinked in shock. Had Blanc been teaching Ram some of the adult stuff she read!?

Speaking quietly again as to not antagonist the child inside of her she whispered, "Eh...Kiddo, how did you-"

Ram sighed out loudly in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, come ON Neptune! Even I would not be silly enough to fall for that kind of deception! Who is he? Is he nice? Did you like it? What was it like?"

Neptune began to giggle nervously as she put an arm around the back of her head - Blushing. "Ummm...Maybe we can talk about this later? I'm feeling a bit giddy kiddo..."

Ram nodded with a pout, disappointed she couldn't get any information out of Planeptune's CPU. "Okay. This way-" She descended in altitude towards the Land of White Serenity's main Basilicom while Neptune flinched and twitched where she was in the sky.

A kick.

"Owwww..."

A nudge.

"Hey...Ummm...Care to stop that? I need to land now. We can go flying later!" Neptune hoped to her STARS that, that would be enough to satisfy the child...But...Nothing ever works the way we want it to - Does it?

'When are we gonna eat some more food? You're empty...'

Neptune sweatdropped, just how MUCH food could this kid CONSUME!? The child put her to SHAME...And that wasn't easy! Far from it! Nep's sake!

"Ehhh...Just let me land. We can talk when we're grounded alright?"

'I want food! FOOD!'

Neptune chuckled nervously to herself as the child inside of her started to kick relentlessly and mercilessly - It was like taking a kick from Arfoire when she was at her strongest HDD form - Purple Heart.

Neptune winced as she felt pain all around her so her thunder disguise disappeared and she began to crash land towards the capital's Basilicom, trying to aim just to the right of it - Unfortunately that was right where Financier was talking to Ram...

Managing to get some air in her lungs due to the rapid descent, Neptune started to flail her arms around. "Move MOVE MOVE!"

Ram looked up and dodged out of the way within moments, jumping forwards allowing herself to barrel-roll out of the way while Blanc (Who had just arrived to ask Ram who had been at the border) sighed loudly opening her arms and waited for Neptune to crash land...

Right into her arms.

Neptune had her eyes closed but when nothing happened she started to get curious. Especially when she didn't feel anything but softness all around her.

"Neptune. Open your eyes."

Neptune opened her eyes slowly to see Blanc's eyes looking at hers. "Have you not learned to stop falling from the sky yet?"

"Uhhh... Hey Blanny." Neptune looked at Blanc up and down, seeing that Blanc had only just woken up from the looks of it (Unruley hair and whatnot) and she looked...REALLY grumpy.

Sighing in frustration, Blanc put Neptune back onto her feet and shook her head. "Let me guess... You've been busy?"

Neptune looked away from Blanc at this point. "I... Dunno what you're on about Blanny! I-I..."

Blanc growled which had Neptune yelp and look at her. "I'm sorry! I'll listen! What..." She looked down, her lilac hair covering her features. "What did you say?" She whispered.

Blanc was amused by this but chose instead to take Neptune's hand and drag back into Lowee's Basilicom with Ram following behind her, who changed back to her human form.

* * *

 **[With Silver, Nepgear and Uni - Tunnel X675139]**

After a considerable walk through a maze-like tunnel the three participants in the group, consisting of Nepgear, Uni and Silver, saw a bright light peak on the horizon of what could only be assumed as the exit.

"So...That's the exit, huh? Seems a bit...small."

Nepgear nodded. "It is. It's better then being spotted though, and even better, compared to that visitor Neptune had around 2 hundred years ago...Who made her-" When Uni cast a curious glance in her direction Nepgear clamped a hand over her mouth in realization to what she had almost disclosed.

Silver sighed out loudly. "What was your human name again Purple Sister?"

Nepgear frowned. "Nepgear! NEPGEAR! N-E-"

"I know how to spell." Silver growled. As she turned to face the pair she had been walking in front of for the past few minutes. Walking back to the pair she continued, "So... Nepgear, what were you saying? You were mentioning something about a visitor?"

Nepgear bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "N-No! It's nothing... Please, let's just catch up to my sister... I don't know what's going on with her!"

Silver sighed in final frustration. "That's it..." She suddenly dashed forward, with surprising speed and pounced ontop of Nepgear and sending both to the ground, frustrated that Nepgear would not give her a straight answer. "You..." Her eyes lit up in anger. She was so angry...Yet, something was telling her not to hit Nepgear who was looking at her with terrified eyes.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! Goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't ask for the traveller from another dimension to come here!"

Uni's eyes widened at this. "A dimensional traveller? What's his name?" She took a step closer to the pair and pulled out her rifle from her inventory and narrowed her eyes at Silver. "Oh, and Silver? Wasn't it? GET. Off. Of. Nepgear." She growled, pointing the gun at Silver.

Silver clenched her right fist tightly as she angrily threw a punch...Which-

Landed on the ground next to Nepgear's head, the echoing vibration of the punch through the tunnel's ground was enough to shake both the ground (and Nepgear).

Nepgear froze in place. She was beyond terrified. Sure, she had faced enemies of great importance before but she had, had people like her *sister* beside her!

Nepgear resolve crumbled to her becoming a gibbering wreck with a tears starting to form in her eyes.

'Enough Silver.' A familiar echoing voice in her head had Silver look up and around. "Master?" She whispered, her senses going back to almost feral. "Where...?" Uni hadn't said anything as she pointed her gun at her with angry flames in her eyes. Uni was still furious but..if it wasn't her who spoke...then...Who had?

'No more...I don't want her to leave Grandpa! Don't make her leave!' A young voice echoed in Silver's head.

Silver clutched her head and fell to the ground to the right of Nepgear, leaving the Candidate to scramble to her feet. She was shaking but she was just coming around now that Silver wasn't on top of her.

"You okay Nepgear!?" Uni stood in front of Nepgear as Silver shook on the ground.

Nepgear nodded. "I t-t-think so..."

Uni nodded at her best friend as the pair looked to Silver who was making all kinds of noises.

Silver closed her eyes. Visions of her Clan and her past resurfaced as she did so. 'Not now...No...'

After a number of minutes where Silver was twitching and groaning to herself, eventually Uni lowered her gun. "Are you...Alright?"

Silver opened her eyes slowly. They were glistening with a few stray tears that had escaped her toughened exterior. "I..." she soon moved to wipe them away, as if any more would cause the dam to break.

Nepgear walked past Uni with Uni casting her a concerned glance, Nepgear slowly lowered herself so she was kneeling down next to Silver. "It's okay. We can work together, ne?"

Nepgear opened her hand out to Silver and eased it over to her. "We don't have to be enemies, let's be friends, alright?"

Silver sighed. "Yes...You are right Candi-"

"I said my name is Nepgear. Please use it."

"Nepgear."

Nepgear smiled. "That's better!"

Silver took Nepgear's hand and the two stood up together with Uni putting her gun lowered to her side. "Alright. Time to get out of here!"

"You read my mind. Mind telling me more about this traveller as we walk?"

"Sure...Uni? Can you keep a watch for monsters for us?"

Uni smirked and hefted her gun on her shoulder. "Who do you think I am? Of course I can."

* * *

 **[With Neptune + Blanc]**

Blanc sighed. "So, you've got yourself knocked up by someone from another planet...What did I tell you about that?"

Neptune blushed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO PUT IT!"

Neptune's blush vanished and she started to panic. "I'm sorry Blanc! Don't hit me! You could kill the child!"

Blanc smirked as she settled back down. "Okay...Well...I suppose you can have a room here. Did you..." She cut off the rest of her sentence as she suddenly narrowed her eyes at Neptune.

Neptune began to feel quite self concious. "Uhhh...Wha-What is it? Do I have Arfoire on my nose? Why are you looking at me that closely?"

Blanc chuckled a bit. "I'd be impressed if she was. But seriously, you're not well...Go, get a ground floor room. If there's anyone in there, kick 'em out."

Neptune rose her hands in protest but Blanc simply placed her hand on Neptune's right hand. "Do it. Now. Before you start to piss me off."

Neptune giggled slightly as she turned and headed deeper into Lowee/Blanc's Basilicom. Thankful that her friend is listening to her...Somewhat.

Financier appeared from behind a sofa, cleaning up after Ram's snack eating session a few hours previous. "Lady Blanc. I just finished cleaning."

Blanc smiled. "Good job."

Financier smiled. "You're welcome." Happy with the praise.

Blanc stood up and put her book away in her hammerspace as she began to think. 'Hmmmm...' She thought. 'Maybe I should follow Neptune. Make sure she doesn't get lost...And from the looks of it - That child she's carrying might have to be born soon...' She shuddered at the thought, resisting a groan at the thought of the huge headache that would be coming her way. 'And in my Basilicom too...The Basilicom's a place to work, not a daycare. Grr, Neptune! I'll be having a few words with her...'

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

What I've Done

Chapter 7

By Archaeologist of Humanity

I had some "words of wisdom" from Silver's creator Jerzu! Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

After getting to sleep that particular evening, with the wind outside turning into gale force winds outside - Neptune couldn't sleep. She was wriggling around in her bed that Blanc had given her to sleep in. She was being kept awake by both the child inside of her and memories of the dimensional traveller who had visited her...Who she ended up falling in love with for some strange Nepping reason...And it was NOT because he had fed her pudding mulitple times...Nor was it because of the times he would sit there and play games with her WHENEVER she asked. Like a true boyfriend would...

Neptune's heart grew warm in her chest as she remembered him, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as her body started to warm up. Better then being cold. "Gosh, Nep it..." She whispered out as quietly as she could. Her body was in pain but her heart was calling out for the traveller she met. He was special to her...For some reason, she had felt attracted to him. Was it because he had power? Was it because he was almost immortal? What was-

'Mum! Hey! I want out!'

Neptune felt sweat form on the back of her head as she thought to how much pain she was. "Eh...Eh!? Kiddo...I can't do that yet...Can you please settle down? I need some rest...We can talk in a bit. Mummy needs some sleep..." She felt embarrased calling herself mummy but... It was the main point of it all.

'It's too warm in here! Let me out!'

Neptune sighed to herself and relaxed her body, tossing the sheets from herself so she was cooler. Which seemed to soothe the child inside of her. "Better?"

'Yeah...I'll come out in the morning then. Be ready!'

Neptune nervously chuckled as she felt the urge to be sick. A CPU giving birth!? Now that would be the day... And she was in Blanc's Basilicom! Ah well, they were getting along well so it wouldn't be that bad probab...Wait, maybe-

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small amulet she had been given awhile ago by said traveller. "I miss you... But I know you'll be back for me. In fact - I know it..." She whispered.

'Is that from the person who made me with you?'

Lilac hair nodded to the child's question. "You could say that."

'Hey, before we go to sleep, mind if I ask something?'

Neptune could only nod her head as she put the amulet back into the pocket from where it came. "Go on."

'Will we be able to talk via our thoughts still when I'm born?'

Neptune looked out of the window at the snow which had started while she had been inside Blanc's Basilicom. "I dunno. I hope so."

'Me too. I look forward to seeing...You know. Should be good.'

Neptune giggled as she felt her stomach vibrate. "I'm ticklish!"

'So? I am too!'

"Is that so?" Neptune grinned to herself as she thought seperately (somehow) about all the games she could play with him/her when she/he was born. She hoped for a girl though...Would make a LOT of sense for Gamindustri...

'Yeah...I'm tired Mummy...'

Neptune smiled as a warm yet unknown feeling settled over her. "Alright. Night night."

All Neptune could hear was the sleeping noises of her yet unborn child as she put her head down. Allowing herself to relax onto the bed as all her senses (besides the emergency ones) slowly drifted to a more... Peaceful kind of sensation.

* * *

[With Blanc]

The walls of the Lowee Basilicom were quiet as the time had gone past midnight. There was only one person who was up at this time and she was walking around the Basilicom - Making sure it was safe, etc. As a personal favour towards Neptune, she didn't have to do this of course, but she felt like it.

"I wonder..." Blanc whispered to herself as she headed deeper into Lowee's Basilicom, she had been up for awhile and only just now had decided to take a break from her writing.

THUD.

"Damnit! That's the LAST time I take the fast route!"

Blanc shot her head in the direction of the noise - It had been a heavy thud followed by a male voice (she assumed). Blanc decided that now was not the time to argue with herself so she raced off in the direction of it.

"I know it's here somewhere... I couldn't have just heard that out of no-where..." Blanc whispered to herself.

* * *

[With Silver, Nepgear and Uni]

Having made their exit from the tunnel and landing on Lowee's soil, Nepgear patted down her dress from the dirt that she had, had from earlier. "There. It took awhile, but not as long as it would have taken to fly."

Uni smirked at Nepgear, not really buying what she had said but understanding what she meant. "I wonder about that..."

"Goodness..." Nepgear whispered as she looked around trying to find her bearings.

Silver shook her head. "Honestly, we need to get to Purple Heart. We can argue a little more later."

Nepgear nodded but first cast a look to Silver, "That's Neptune. Her actual name I mean." She headed towards a certain direction just as a lone quiet voice reached the trio's ears.

"S-Silver? Is...Is...That you?"

Uni blinked and turned around several times - Trying to locate the noise, then stopped when she saw a small (in her eyes small) person looking DIRECTLY at Silver and not moving her eyes off of her.

Silver looked at the person with a curious gaze. "Who are you?" She asked as her eyes narrowed - Something about this girl was...Familiar.

"Silver? You know this girl?"

Silver tilted her head to the left, then looked at Nepgear. "I'm not sure..." She looked at the girl again. "You look familiar though."

"Of course I am! You left us all those years ago!"

Silver stopped moving for several seconds, was this...No, it couldn't be could it?

"Silver. It really is who you think it is."

Silver felt a kick to her shin and she growled. "Don't. Or I'll kick you all way back to the clan - Snow."

"Then stop being stupid! Stupid! It's SNOWEY ANYWAY! SNOW-EY! Master wants to see you! You wouldn't be able to go where the Clan now is anyway - It's not for unwanted people..."

Silver stopped moving again but then nodded - Regaining her composure. "Lead the way."

Uni and Nepgear took a look at each other before deciding to follow Silver and the new companion - Snow.

Snow was different, she had Pure White hair and a small figure. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks... But, maybe that was just because-

"Snow."

Snow looked to Silver, scanning her up and down. "What?"

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Nepgear blinked. 'Did...Did Silver just READ my mind!?'

Uni on the other hand wasn't surprised. She just shook her head with a smirk. Things...

Things were gonna be interesting from here on out.

* * *

[Lady White Heart's Basilicom - Lowee]

Blanc came to a stop as she arrived at the sounds location. There was a man there with green...Yes, GREEN hair and Purple eyes. He was of reasonable height (just above her and Neptune but probably shorter then Vert), he had a black leather looking trenchcoat on with a sword on his belt to the right. He also had a gun on the left side of his belt. He looked like he had just gotten through a hedge backwards.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Blanc and almost instantly Blanc could tell he wasn't from Gamindustri. I mean, who the hell has GREEN Hair anyway!?

"Ah. I'm called Max. Most other people call me Mark but still...Max is my given name. And you?"

Blanc watched as the man outstreched his hand to her. His skin was glowing. Something wasn't right here...But maybe, maybe this was the person who Neptune got knocked up by?

"B-Blanc." She didn't realise she had stuttered but chose to ignore it as soon as she remembered. "Where are you from? You made a right mess." Blanc put her hand in his and shook it.

Max took in a deep breath and after the handshake stepped back a bit. "I'm from...Well... Dimension 4. It's one a long way away from here."

Blanc felt anger start to build in her body but she couldn't let herself succombe to it. "So, YOU are the one who knocked up Neptune!?"

Max put his hands up. "Easy, I didn't do it on purpose...We just...Had so much sugar and alchohol that-"

Blanc felt her anger give way to curiousity. "Alchohol? How did-"

Max lowered his hands a bit, sweat beading around his neck. "It was new sweets that Neptune didn't know about, I was only thinking we could try one each but...You know what she's like. That and it's only been 9 minutes on my world...So..."

Blanc blinked in pure shock. "9 minutes? 9 Months have passed here..."

Max widened his eyes as Blanc stopped breathing almost. "Then...Wait, that's impossible! I can't-"

Blanc growled at him next. "It doesn't matter. Whatsoever. You need to be with her. Or, I can smack you all the way back to your dimension if you'd rather?"

Max rose his hands in an instant. "Woah! Okay missy! As you want!"

Blanc smirked. "Good." Blanc guestered to the Basilicom. "Well, if you're going to be staying you may as well go and see Neptune. But she's asleep. So you'll have to wait until morn-"

She was interrupted as Max had walked straight past her and into the Basilicom. "Which room is it? I want to watch over her...It's the least I can do."

Blanc felt an urge to KILL this Dimensional Traveller but decided it would be against her best friend's interests...Wait...Did she consider NEPTUNE as her best friend?

...Well...Yeah...

Blanc walked past Max as she headed towards Neptune's room. "This way. Just don't wake her up, or I WILL KILL you. Got it?"

Max gulped audiably and nodded. "G-Got it..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

What I've Done

Chapter 8

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Snow and Silver remain the property of Jerzu and only her. Thanks to Jerzu for advice and brainstorming sessions.

* * *

Snow and Silver seemed to be getting along until they reached the bottom of a rather high mountainous region. The Snow (Ironic really) from the top of the mountain rolled off every few minutes as the air around Kaliki Mountain was cool yet crisp.

"So...Yeah, master is up this mountain and your friend is on the other side... In a small house...I think they call it a Basilicom or something?"

Silver nodded as she watched Snow's gaze go from the mountain to Silver again. "I see. Well, we will find him. He obviously is important. By the way...Snow?"

Snow tilted her head to the right. "What?"

Silver smirked as a thought poped into her mind, "You haven't really gotten any taller - Have you?"

Snow frowned as she flailed her arms around, her long white hair that reached to her knees floating around several times. "MEANIE! You left the Clan behind, so, you can't talk!"

Silver stopped smirking as her anger switch was once again flipped. "I left...For a reason..." She mumbled, barely audiable. "You have no right to be mentioning the past..."

Uni and Nepgear stood behind the two at a good distance - They didn't want to get involved. Unless a fight broke out, then they'd have to step in.

Snow scoffed as she turned to Kaliki Mountain again. "Whatever. I'm still mad at you... That, probably won't change but, maybe you can meet with master and find out some stuff. I warn you...He's a bit weird now."

"Weird?" Silver rose an eyebrow. "In what sense? Vixen couldn't have gotten THAT crazy...Surely?"

Snow shook her head. "You need not concern yourself until you ACTUALLY get there. Assuming you get there alive, of course. I'm going on ahead - SEE YA!"

Snow disappeared into the snow mountain faster then anyone thought possible but...Silver could see her still. She could smell her. Something about her was familiar yet... Different. Snow had gotten wiser with growing up and for that, Silver felt...Happy in a way. Not in the normal sense but in a more...Caring sense. It was weird. She shook her head and walked forwards with Uni and Nepgear walking quietly (yet quickly) behind her.

* * *

[With Blanc and Max]

Max was quiet all the way through the Lowee Basilicom as Blanc led the way. Until they started to slow down, meaning they were near Neptune's room Max summerized. "Neptune told me about you...You have a good brain on you right?"

Blanc rolled her eyes at the attempted flattery. "Compliments won't get you anywhere with me."

Max chuckled. "I wasn't complimenting you. I was merely stating a fact. You've also got a temper I hear?"

Blanc felt a vein pop on her forehead. "Grrr, if you keep that up I will be the LAST thing you see..."

Max quietened down at this point. "Okay, okay. I get it. I get it."

"This door."

Max nodded and opened the door quietly with Blanc watching his every move. As the pair went into the rather large room, they both saw Neptune asleep in the huge bed that Blanc had specifically put there for her. A chair was next to the bed, Blanc pointed to the chair and guestered for Max to go sit in it - Which he did without question as he just watched Neptune sleeping. Keeping an eye on her. Just like he should do.

Neptune's chest rose and fell steadily with her sleeping noises. She was not tossing and turning like Blanc remembered she used to - Especially when she used Blanc as a kicking pillow once. That was funny that time.

Neptune whimpered as the amulet in her right hand started to go dimmer and dimmer until its glow ran out. Max slowly placed his hand over Neptune's, which served to calm her down slightly.

Blanc couldn't help but smile at this. This was where Max should have been...Well, in Planeptune's Basilicom WOULD have been a LOT better but... It would be okay...Maybe.

* * *

[Snow, Silver, Uni and Nepgear]

The group of 4 ended up towards the cusp of the mountainside. There was a huge looking cavern that led to a small hovel. It seemed familiar to Silver yet odd at the same time...

Snow noticed this within a few seconds as her eyes rose in a questioning manner. "Silver...You remember his hovel?"

Silver nodded slowly. "It looks familiar. There's no other person I'd consider having a hovel THAT big..."

"Oh-ho, so you've decided to visit after all. Argent."

Sensing someone behind her, Silver spun around in moments, a person who was taller then Silver was stood behind her, raising her fists just as said tall yet slightly musclear person who was a fox grabbed ahold of her wrists. "Not here little one. This is not the time! We have better things to attend to."

Silver growled as she began to struggling against the fox with Uni raising her gun and Nepgear placing a hand across Uni's line of fire.

Uni groaned at Nepgear's persistence. "Not everyone will WANT to be 'friends' Nepgear..."

Nepgear smiled at Uni, which Uni couldn't exactly place. "He's not a bad guy..."

Uni lowered her gun again and placed it back into her inventory. "I hope you're not wrong about that."

Nepgear whispered to herself, "Me as well.."

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Ferral..." Silver struggled more.

Vixen smiled at Silver, which meant trouble...No matter which way you looked at him. "No."

Silver growled. "Let go."

"No."

A Chuckling noise had Silver started to squirm and get more and more angry - Her eyes flashed red again and again. "LET GO OF ME BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEART OUT!"

Vixen started to laugh as he only tightened his grip on Silver's wrists, making them start to turn white. "You should learn to calm down...Or...I could just throw you off this mountain here..." He walked towards the mountain and held her above the cliff edge, making everyone (Including Snow)'s eyes widen in shock. Just what was this guy planning to do!?

Silver glanced down then looked at Vixen's orange eyes which were peering into her own. "Are you MAD!? You're holding me hostage?! LET ME GO! I-"

Nepgear stepped closer to the pair of them while Snow kept her eye on Nepgear. "Pl...Please let her go, we only just got here so..."

Vixen took one look at Nepgear and Nepgear felt a little bit scared. "Ummm..." Nepgear whispered, shaking slightly.

Uni stepped next to Nepgear and sighed. "We don't want to go to war. Just let her go. We don't want trouble."

Vixen slowly turned, putting Silver back onto her feet to which she kicked Vixen in the shin - Not doing anything from the looks of it, as Vixen directed his gaze at her with eyes that said, REALLY?

"Are you SURE you want to attack me Argent?" He pushed the topic, assured that his student (former or not) would not attack him. She didn't really have the power to take him down anyway. Not with the power in her kick... He'd have to train her up again so she could hit harder. Like she used too. Now, Vixen did like Silver in a platonic way but that didn't mean he wasn't going to show her some affection. On on the countrary, he was going to show how much he cared BY giving her training...Should she want it.

Silver angled her head down. "I suppose not..." She whispered. "You took me by surprise!" She rose her head sharply. "Also-"

"Wait...Argent?"

Vixen looked at Uni and Nepgear who looked confused and smiled at them warmly. "Follow me into the hovel. I think it would be better to talk in there."

Uni looked at Nepgear apprehensively whereas Nepgear nodded and walked forwards - Much to Uni's shock of utter trust to Silver...Or was it stupidity? One of the two...

Snow took Silver's hand, much to Silver's resistance - But Snow held firm. She was strong for such a small girl, but training under Vixen will make you strong. Snow then pulled her into the hovel which was MASSIVE on the inside. Big enough to seat 20+ people normally...Which was a WONDER why Blanc and her people hadn't seen it yet...

Maybe it had been put it recently? Like, in the last 2 months or so? It would show up on the global map for Goddess' sake!

* * *

[With Blanc]

Blanc had left Max in Neptune's room while she tracked down her sisters. One, or both, was still awake and she would find out who... THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED BY NOW DAMNIT!

"Where are...Kiyah!" Blanc was tackled to the ground by two smaller girls who had been shaking, and were still shaking, as they covered her.

"What...What are you doing being awake now you two? It's far past bedtime."

Rom looked away as she was full of tears and Ram looked uneasy. "We..."

Blanc sighed and slowly sat up, looking at them both. "What happened? Are you both okay?"

Ram mumbled while Rom shook her head. "N-...N..."

Blanc instantly knew what was bothering Rom. "You had a nightmare?"

Rom nodded her head slowly.

Blanc sighed. Such troublesome twins.

"Alright, alright. Calm down... It's okay. Ram, what happened? Did you have a nightmare as well?"

Ram lowered her head as a light blush dusted her cheeks faintly. She was embarrased which could only mean - Yep. A nightmare. In all probability the same as Rom's.

Blanc couldn't hold in a soft reassuring smile and slowly got to her feet. "Come on, we'll have a warm drink and talk for awhile. Then, its back to bed, got it?"

Ram swiftly nodded her head while Rom remained quiet. This was strange.

'Whatever she must have had a nightmare of, it was definately important. I'll have to ask her.' Blanc thought to herself as she took both twin's by their hands and led them away from the corridor that led to Neptune's room. After all, if Neptune woke up and there were four people standing over her - She'd be happy, sure, but frightened as well. Not a good idea.

* * *

[With Max]

Max watched as Neptune slept. Her chest rising and falling very slowly. He was happy to see her again, ecstatic in fact, but...How had he...When had she... He was concerned for her in more ways than one.

Max kept his right hand right where it should be, on Neptune's. He slowed down his breathing so it was in time with Neptune's own. The pair were in the same room which was of adequate heating, slightly cold but... If you were Neptune, you'd probably want a window open. Which it was. Good ol' Blanc would have done that.

"Mmmmmugh..."

Max blinked and saw that Neptune was starting to wake up, he rubbed her hand a few times with his thumb. "Shhhh, Neptune. I'm here."

Neptune groaned as she slowly opened her eyelids, her purple eyes starting to take in the room slowly. "Ugh...M-...Wait..."

Max nodded. "It's me Neptune. Max here...I guess this is a surprise, huh?"

Neptune's eyes went wide and then back to normal within moments. "You sure know how to make an entrance...Appearing after someone else's dream..." She relaxed a bit. "So...It's nice to see you again."

Max slowly saw that Neptune was in pain, but she was trying her best to hold it in. "Nep...Are you in pain, perchance?"

Neptune smiled even though she was, in fact, in pain. And a lot of it at that. "Nah. Nothing this CPU can't handle!"

Max sighed audiably which caught Neptune's attention. "You can't fool me. Remember, we've been partners for how long now?"

Neptune blinked. "You haven't been here for awhile...So I just assumed you weren't my partner anymore."

Max bit his lower lip. "Yeah...Sorry about that. Time differences and complications on my world were... The main reasons I couldn't get back. The portal was blocked...Until you used this amulet that is."

Neptune looked at her hand as Max let go and saw that the amulet was now no longer bright and shining. "Oooooooh, So that's what that is...UGH!" She felt a huge kick in her stomach that had her in whirlwinds. Not the good kind either. "Oooowwwwww..."

Max was instantly a lot closer to Neptune. "NEPTUNE!" He rose his voice. "I'm here. I'll be with you from now onwards. I'm not going home."

Neptune blinked. "But...Your family will miss you."

"You are my family now."

Neptune blushed. "Tha...Thanks..."

"No problem, you're welcome. Now, let's focus on whats going on with this child, eh?"

"S...Sure..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

And what do you think Neptune's child should be? Boy or Girl? xD

See you in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

What I've Done

Chapter 9

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Special thanks to Jerzu as normal for providing Silver, Vixen and Snow.

* * *

[Silver, Nepgear, Uni, Snow and Vixen.]

"Fix us some drinks if you would."

Snow nodded her head slowly upon Vixen's request/instruction and headed into a different part of the hovel while the others sat in a formation reminsant of a semi-circle. Silver sat to the left of Vixen, Uni to the left of Silver and Nepgear on Uni's left. Snow would sit on the right-hand side of Vixen. Just in case the fox tried anything funny... But...Only Silver and her knew this. And how dangerous/mischievious Vixen could be...Specifically, his smirk didn't help things.

Vixen looked over to Silver. "So, Argent? Have you not introduced yourself to your friends properly? That's not like you...Normally, you'd say-"

Silver growled via her throat very deeply. "Yet, you can talk...Traitor of a mentor..."

Nepgear pointed her finger to the 'mentor'. "He's your mentor? He's so..." She tried to think of the word but nothing came to her.

"Young. How old is he again?" Uni finished Nepgear's sentence.

Silver smirked as Vixen kept his gaze fixed on her, she brushed her fingers on her hoodie as she took in a deep yet mellow breath. "Well, actually he's-"

Vixen was behind Silver in a flash without so much as a sound, suprising Nepgear and Uni as he smirked himself, "Now Argent, don't you know its rude to speak of a maidens age?"

"Wh...Wh...WHAT!?" Silver spun on the spot from her seating position as she attempted to unleash multiple attacks on Vixen...Unsheathing her twin blades as she did so, which made Uni's eyes widened for a brief moment in surprise, the attacks all failed however due to the Vixen's enhanced speed and agility. "Now, where were we?"

"I was about to kick your ass for suprising me!"

Vixen smirked in a twisted smile that just SPELT trouble. "Yeah...I can't see that happening. I've missed you Argent."

"I can't say the same..."

Uni pulled out her rifle again. "Silver, want some cover?"

Snow snorted into pure laughter as Silver was stuttering, looking between Snow, Vixen and Uni. "Really? You called yourself SILVER!? Seriously Argent Servus..." Snow joked.

Silver growled under her breath. "Leave. Me. Alone. Or. You'll. Be, next, young one."

Vixen's eyes flashed from their normal orange to blood red as he caught Silver's right hand and twisted it in one attempt - Forcing her to to end up back in her seating position, growling in pain.

Nepgear spoke up at this point, refusing to allow any further violence. "P-please! No more fighting! Goodness, we have to get to my sister! Do you know the fastest way to Lowee's Basilicom?"

Vixen's pupils went back to normal as he looked over to the Purple Sister. "You mean Purple Heart, right?" He chuckled. "Let me guess, things aren't going good for her right now?"

Uni exhaled loudly. "Really? We gotta do this right this second? Why can't we just be civil about this?"

Silver looked to Vixen. "Because this class act doesn't play by the RULES." She whispered as she nursed her right hand, which trobbed with the force that it was subjected to.

Within moments, Silver suddenly froze with little to no warning. Vixen went back to sit down and glanced at Silver every now and again. "Problem child. She's always been gifted, I seem to remember, but... She's been plagued by dreams..."

"Dreams?" Uni creased her eyebrows questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

Snow brought the drinks to everyone while Uni was questioning Vixen. "What master means - Is that Silver has propetic dreams. Not nessasarily ones that tell immediate future, but she can see the future sometimes. If she tells about it, the results can be different to what she sees. I used to be able to see them with her."

Nepgear nodded and said thanks to Snow for bringing her drink to her. "So...You two used to dream together? That's nice...I wish I could have done that with Neptune..."

Snow giggled slightly, amused with Nepgear's simplistic-sounding nature. "You, might, have enjoyed it. But then again, you might not. Nightmare's were never nice either. Especially, the ones were we were being hunted...Or ending up in a cooking pot...Or-"

Nepgear looked at Snow with an expression of motification all over her face as Snow gave a drink to Uni then set one on the ground next to Silver. She approached Vixen and handed him a drink to which there was an exchange of glances from Snow to Vixen - Almost like they were being telepathic to each other.

Outside there was a snowstorm brewing - and it was getting worse.

"Okay, okay." Uni took a drink and smiled afterwards, earning a brief swift smile from Snow. "More to the topic at hand - You know of Purple Heart, obviously, and things that are happening because of her. Tell me, or us actually, what's going on? She must be in pain or something by now?"

Vixen nodded. "She's in pain. A lot of it at that." He took a sip of his drink as his dark yet crimson looking yellow tail curled next to him, it had a black tip like looked like a blade.

Nepgear started to sweat - She was starting to panic and Uni could see that. All the warning signs were there. "Nepgear..." She placed her free hand ontop of Nepgear's to calm her down - Which seemed to work. For the moment. She looked to Vixen again. "What about the Lowee Basilicom? How far is that from here?"

Vixen cast a look to Snow, who could only nod, then looked to Uni. "It's further on. Give or take 5 miles. But there's a storm brewing out there. You won't survive put simply."

Snow rose an eyebrow. "What about the bridge? Shouldn't that-"

"I told you not to talk about that to guests Snow..."

"But they need help! And besides, it'd get Argent out of our hair..."

"Out of YOUR hair you mean?"

"Shut up!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Snow blinked. "What..."

Uni sighed angrily. "I SAID shut up! The pair of you! Where's this so called, Bridge!? We'll go and leave Silver here with you, or Argent, whatever she's called!"

Snow chuckled nervously. "About that..."

* * *

 **[With Neptune and Max over in Lowee's Basilicom...]**

"So... What do you think we should name the child?"

Neptune blinked and looked to Max in a shot. "Ar-are you serious!? You're only thinking of that-" She winced as another kick interrupted her thoughts, "N-n-now!?"

Max looked around and then placed a hand on Neptune's. "Y...You are right. We need to think about your health first. We can talk about names later."

Neptune seemed to relax a bit at his touch. "Y-Yeah..." She frowned. "I can't seem to hear the child's thoughts anymore though..."

Max blinked in shock. "You...You could hear our child's thoughts!?"

Neptune winced at Max's loud shout. "Not...Not so loud...I..." She felt a wave of pain interrupt her as her body started to glow. "GAH!" She yelled, her voice sounding like a wolf's howl.

"Neptune!" Max was even closer to Neptune, trying to figure out what was going on within a shot. "What's going on? Tell me..." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Neptune looked to him as she felt more pain fly through her. "I...I think...It's labour...I can't be sure though...I'm in worlds of pain...UGh...Stop it!" She yelled.

Max had literally no idea of the pain he had caused Neptune and was instantly regretting their 'experiment'-night all those many years ago.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Neptune... I didn't...I didn't have any idea I was going to cause you THIS much pain!"

Neptune looked at Max's shocked expression. "Well, believe it buddy! You made this happen, so, we're both in it now!"

Max nodded and gripped Neptune's hand tighter. "I know. I just hope Blanc heard you."

Neptune lowered her head and closed her eyes as the pain grew worse. "She most likely did. I need her help..."

Max nodded again as he leant in closer to Neptune, causing the CPU's cheeks to turn red. "I'll go find her. Don't go anywhere-" He kissed her on the lips which caused Neptune to skyrocket her blush to untold levels as she stuttered - He pulled away and let go of her hand, heading for where he last saw Blanc walking.

Hopefully, Max would find Blanc.

Neptune relaxed for a moment, no kicking or pain hit her at this point. "I'll...I'll have to name the kid something cool...Or, maybe something lame-" She felt another kick. She leaned forward. "Owwwwieee...Okay, definately cool. NOT lame..."

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

What I've Done

Chapter 10

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Special thanks to Jerzu again for providing Silver, Vixen and Snow.

* * *

Snow rubbed the back of her head as everyone in the hut was looking at her. "Ummm..."

Uni put her rifle away as Nepgear looked at Vixen. "I just want to be with my sister. She's got a child inside her and I want her to be-" She clamped a hand over her mouth, realising that she had just spilled their reason for being there.

Vixen spilt his drink as he looked to Nepgear. "That...Can't be true..." He whispered to himself.

Silver, having caught sight of this, smirked to herself. "So... Looks like even Master can be surprised..."

Vixen glared at Silver who still had a great big grin on her face. "...Yes I can...You should think you can also."

Nepgear looked to Snow next who was fiddling with her long hair. "So, Snow wasn't it? Can you get us to Lowee? Faster then travelling through the mountain I mean?"

Snow bit her lower lip. "I suppose I could...But...Are you sure you should be there?"

Uni stood up at this, knocking her drink over. "Are you crazy!? Nepgear is Neptune's SISTER. OF COURSE she has to be there! She's like...She's like the child's aunt or something!"

Vixen chuckled. "There's no, something, about it Candidate of Black."

Uni frowned and growled at the same time. "Not this again...We FINALLY got Silver to stop calling Nepgear Candidate of Purple and now YOUR doing the same with me!? ENOUGH! My name is U-N-I! Check it! Uni! My badge says the same!"

Nepgear blinked. "What b-" She was silenced by Uni putting a hand over her mouth. "Let's get to talking about that bridge, shall we? Where is it? How do you get to it?"

Snow went quiet at this until Silver stood up, and brushed herself down. "Look, I don't care. We'll get there when we get there. One way or the-"

Snow sighed loudly. "You won't get there in this storm, come on. I'll show you."

Uni stood up as did Nepgear, the four of them heading out of the snow hut while Vixen drunk some more of his drink. Choosing to talk to himself for a bit.

"And here I thought Argent and I could raid some houses again...Nevermind. I'll have to pursuade her if she ever gets interested in someone..." He chuckled. "But...Her urge to kill and memories must be supressed soon. Or, she'll become a different animal entirely...If she survives her Blood Destruction..." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish she would be more peaceful with others..."

* * *

[With Max]

Max had been searching the Lowee Basilicom for awhile now. Okay, more like a few minutes - But it was getting VERY hard to locate Blanc! She had told him to stay with Neptune but Neptune wanted someone she trusted so...

Max didn't look where he was going and knocked into someone. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed only to find someone giggling. "Hmm?" He looked up. "And your name is?"

The woman had glasses and nodded at him. "My name is Mina. I'm the Oracle for Lowee."

Max nodded. "Uh-huh...Nice to meet-Wait, NEPTUNE!" He spun on his heel and raced back in the direction where he heard panting and screaming...Unaware that Mina was HOT on his tail with Financier following after Mina.

* * *

[With Neptune]

Neptune threw her head back as more sweat rolled down her face. "Ugh! Stupid thing...Get out of me!" Another very painful nudge had her groan in pain. "Oooowwwwww...Can't you be just...I dunno...NICER to me? I DID bring you all the way from Planeptune after all-"

Another kick which caused her breath to hitch into her throat. "Ugh...Ple-Please...Not there..." She started to glow even more. Her HDD form warning her that it would take charge if it had too. "I can't go into my Goddess form...I'll lose the child...I can't...Not now..."

'Neptune. You are stubborn, but even I know you can't handle this much pain. Please, let me help you with this.'

Neptune shook her head violently as the pain was getting worse. "No! I'm not going to let the other me do this, ESPECIALLY when I could lose-" The sheer brunt of everything had her lean forwards in a vein attempt to make the pain go away, even for a brief moment. "Ugh..."

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune looked up and saw Max by her side within moments. "M...Max...I-"

Max grasped Neptune's hand while Mina and Financier had arrived - Knowing that the roles they would have to play in this development...It was like a well oiled machine. Unexpected in Mina and Financier's mind, sure, but they were going to do this.

Blanc had only just arrived with her hair in a mess and was panting as she had literally run from one side of her palace/like Basilicom to the other. "N-Neptune!" She shouted. "Breathe! For Goddess' Sake! BREATHE!"

Neptune looked to Blanc as she tried to, she honestly did try, but the child was starting to take more and more of her energy by the second. "UGH!"

Blanc spun around and pulled out her communicator. "And where's Histoire...Or even Nepgear for that matter!? This is MY Basilicom! GAH!" Blanc messed with her hair as she growled to herself. "Okay...No use in complaining...Must be calm...Yeah...Calm...Ca-"

"GAHHH!"

Blanc twitched. Her good friend was in pain...And there wasn't a THING she could do about it. Sure, back in the early days of the Console War she wanted to KILL Neptune but...Why did-

"No, NEPTUNE. Stay RIGHT where you are!"

Blanc spun around again only to see Neptune trying to move off of the bed. She rose her phone to her ear. "You stay RIGHT there! Unless you want me to kick you?"

Neptune leaned back. "This is awful! This isn't easy...Nepu..." She panted.

Blanc heard the other side pick up. "Look Boobzilla, I have no time to talk - Neptune's in labour in my Basilicom...No...Wha!? Of course I told her it was a bad idea! Wha...HOW would I! I don't know what gender child it is yet!"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head as she giggled slightly. "Eheh...Good ol' Vert..."

"An-Anyway! No! I'D NEVER- Wha...Just tell Noire...Goodbye. NO! NEVER! GOODBYE THUNDER TITS!" Blanc nearly crushed her phone but resisted the urge as she had to call a particular fairy-looking Oracle next...And she had some EXPLAINING to do!

...Blanc had no explaining to do. The fairy did. Like, WHERE HAD SHE BEEN!?

* * *

[With Silver, Snow, Uni and Nepgear.]

Silver blinked as a flash in her mind showed her what was going on with Neptune - the look on the Planeptune CPU's face, the sweat...and that...Unknown person beside her. Something was...Silver growled as she nearly walked past Snow but stopped when Snow put her arm out.

"Try and think of something other then whatever vision that was. We're here."

Uni and Nepgear looked around. "Eh?" They both said at the same time. "We're in the part which snow meets forest...?"

Snow nodded. "Exactly. You ladies watch and learn. Ar-I suppose I should call you by the name they know you for now, Silver? Just...Just step back-"

Silver took in a deep breath as she stepped back a few steps. "Right."

Snow looked around and slowly took in a few very deep breaths. And as her breathing slowed down, there was a twinkle of something similar to a switch to her right hand side. "...Ready for the bridge you three?" She whispered.

Uni nodded. "I'm ready whenever."

Nepgear looked at the switch, "Woah...I'm ready but...This is amazing..."

Silver looked to Nepgear. "Nepgear...Try to stay focused."

Nepgear nodded slowly. "I...Yes!" She then cast her mind to another fact. If Neptune was really going to give birth and hadn't lost the child on the way from Planeptune to Lowee then...She...Wouldn't she be called Auntie Nepgear!?

Uni sighed out loudly as she noticed that Nepgear had suddenly started to go bright pink - matching her hair. "REALLY Gear?"

Nepgear started to stutter some more, "I..I...I never...M-m-me. An A-A-a-a-unt!? Goodness! I haven't got the child a gift yet, let alone Neptune! Stubborn sister...We're coming!"

"Uhhhh, Who are you talking to?"

Nepgear felt her face go from pink to red in embarrassment. "Uhhh...Forget I said anything..."

* * *

[Unknown Location...]

"Is the target in labour?" Came a voice from behind a screen that was bigger then 70 inches across.

The person who stood near what looked to be a door nodded her head. "Y-Yes she is... The baby will be born soon my lord."

"Good. Prepare the device. We leave soon."

"O...Okay, sir...Are we going to..."

"Destroy the place? Maybe. Cause some chaos? Definately."

"Oh Goodie! I'm SO looking forward to this!"

"Oh dear me..."

[Lowee.]

The Snowstorm had increased an slowly turned into a blizzard while Neptune kept trying to breathe. She was in whirlwinds of pain but...And this was a HUGE but, if she survived this...She would have WORDS with Max. Sugar-drunk or not, this kind of thing should not be able to happen!

"You and I have words later Max! I MEAN WORDS!" Neptune glowed even more but surpressed her HDD form. She was determined not to let Purple Heart handle this. She wanted to do this now... Resulting in her hair slowly changing from lilac to white...and her clothes from what they were to Black...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

What I've Done

Chapter 11

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Special thanks to Jerzu for providing Silver, Snow and Vixen...Although, we may not see Vixen much... But we may ;) Wait an see!

* * *

[With Nepgear, Uni, Silver and Snow.]

Snow took in a very deep breath as she slowly walked forwards, her hand slowly almost melting into the air...It seemed impossible, but it was happening somehow.

"I'll activate the bridge, you three need to move as soon as it opens or you'll have to take the long way 'round. Got me?"

Silver shook her head in acknowledgement. "Sounds good." Uni looked to Nepgear who was still in 'daydream' land, most likely because of being told/reminded she'd be aunt...Which would mean a LOT of playing with the new child...Possibly even a mechanical buddy? Wait...That sounded good...

Uni grabbed Nepgear's hand and pulled her forwards to where Silver was standing.

There was a soft whistleing noise from Snow as several beams shot out from the area around them, surrounding the three.

Silver looked over to Snow. "Aren't you coming with-" She then saw that the young individual was struggling to hold the bridge open. "Snow! Get in this bridge!"

Snow shook her head. "GET MOVING! I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" She screamed as the bridge made a huge flash, blinding Uni and Nepgear while making Snow's image to Silver extremely limited...She couldn't see Snow that well, but it looked like it was causing a huge strain. Would Snow be able to hold out?

That was until someone's voice drifted to Silver's ears:-

"Honestly. I leave you alone for half a second and you go try something this important?"

Vixen's voice carried over to Silver's ears as Snow collapsed, Vixen's overall body outline showing he had arrived to carry Snow back to the snow hut on the mountain. Silver breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. She wouldn't have to remember them...Unless she wanted to. Although, Snow would have to be rescued one day...When Vixen became unable to look after her. Man, Snow was a problem...

But then again. So was she...In a way.

* * *

[With Neptune.]

'Neptune. I know how important this child is, but you have to let me deal with this. Your body will be ripped to pieces if you carry this on!'

Neptune grinted her teeth together. "N...No..."

'You're stubborn! Fine, if you're not going to listen to reason...'

Neptune gasped as her body was enveloped in a white light, making Max let go of her hand and stumble backwards. "Wha!? No! Neptune!"

Blanc walked closer, trying to calm down. "R-Relax. It's just her H-DD form..."

Financier looked to Blanc. "Get some towels please. We're going to need them."

Blanc spun on her heel and raced to the bathroom area while her other hand was still holding the phone. "PICK UP YOU DAMN FAIRY!" She shouted into the phone, even though there was only a dialing noise on it.

As the light died down, Purple Heart was laying on the bed (same bump and everything) and was panting. "Phew. It took a lot of energy to force the other me to listen to reason...Now...What say we get this baby born?"

Max nodded as did Financier alongside Mina. "Right!" They all said in unison.

* * *

[Planeptune Basilicom.]

"So, that's the whole story from what I can tell."

IF had decided to report to the Basilicom in Planeptune but all it ended up with was a LONG report (summerized in just a failed recapture of thier CPU), and a frustrated looking fairy-looking person on a book. Tome in other words...Wait...Histoire was HERE!?

Histoire sighed loudly. "That's just the tip of the iceberg...Where could-" A ringing noise had her attention. "Hmmm?" She pulled out her telephone from...Somewhere.

"Hel-"

"YOU DAMN FAIRY! FINALLY YOU BLOODY WELL PICK UP!"

Histoire reacted by almost throwing the phone away from her ear. "GAH!" She yelled.

IF stepped forwards and kept her cool. "Who is this? You, do, realise you just spoke to the tome of the entire WORLD of Gamindustri like a small play-toy? She's not just a fairy!"

Histoire frowned and blushed slightly. "I'm not a fairy...Tome...TOME!" She flailed her arms around, but when IF didn't respond, she just watched the guild agent.

"White Heart. You have some nerve talking to me like that."

IF sighed. "Look Lady White Heart, I'm not meaning to be disrespectful, but we're in the middle of a crisis. So, if you don't have-"

"Neptune is here GIVING BIRTH. Now, pass me onto...The Fairy...Please."

IF blinked as she widened her eyes. "Wha..."

Histoire grabbed the phone. "Lady White Heart? That you? Forgive me for not answering you earlier, the line is really bad between Planeptune and Lowee. The shares are not strong anymore with the disappearance of Nep-"

"Neptune is here. Again, she's about to give birth to a child, there's a dimensional traveller, a lot has happened since-"

Histoire went white. It was that much of a shock to her. "Wh...Hold...Since...How the...When did...Why did...Let me speak to Neptune."

"She's in labour! Can't you hear?"

Histoire listened closely and indeed she could hear Purple Heart's short and sharp breathing. This...Wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

She would have to tell the other Oracles...Besides Lowee's. They were probably helping with the childbirth. Histoire shivered. At least it wasn't HER doing it...I mean, she's FAR TOO SMALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Oh dear god...If Neptune called Histoire grandmother or something, Histoire would have to smack Neptune...Yes. Fitting punishment...But only when the child doesn't watch. Wait-wait-wait...

"How did she get pregnant, in the _first_ place Blanc? This shouldn't be able to happen!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? ALL I KNOW IS THAT NEPTUNE IS HERE, IN MY BASILICOM, GIVING BIRTH! GET YOUR STUPID BACKSIDE HERE AND HELP OUT! I'm NOT clearing up after this mess she'll create!"

"Is that...URGH!...Histoire!?"

Purple Heart's voice could be heard by Histoire as Blanc's sigh was also heard. "Yes, Neptune. Just, focus on the child. I'll handle this."

"Ri...Right!"

* * *

[Unknown Location.]

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

The being by the controls of what looked to be a dock looked over to his commander. "Around 20 minutes sir, 20 years in their timespan."

"Too long. Call it 15 minutes and you can have a raise."

"Consider it done."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

What I've Done

Chapter 12

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Special thanks to Jerzu for Silver. Snow and Vixen were in the previous chapter and they belong to her as well. Thank you for your help everyone! And now, without further ado - CHAPTER 12!

* * *

[Silver, Uni and Nepgear.]

Silver's reality returned to an image of a black area, the smell of wood and...A boot in her face - Great. Just great.

She tried to grab the foot but found her own hand was trapped against something soft...Someone's face.

"H-Huh? G-Get off! You're touching my face!"

Silver sighed out loudly as she tried to get knowledge together as to what the three had basically landed in. But the only result that came to her...Was a cupboard. A locked cupboard.

Silver's other hand was touching something...Soft and warm. Feeling her face warm up because of embarrassment she tried to move - Making her face heat up more because of someone's gasping noises. This...

This wasn't pleasant. At all. Silver wanted nothing more then to go back to her watch place in Planeptune while keeping an eye on everything from there. But could she do that? No. Not anymore.

How annoying...

"What the...Goodness!? WHO-Who's hand is that!? HELP!"

Silver took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm. So that was Nepgear she was touching...On one hand she was touching Uni's face and on the other she was near Nepgear's...Well...Her 'sweet spot' which was VERY unpleasant, for both of them she was sure. "You two, listen to me, shut up and calm down. I think we're in a cupboard."

Uni's voice was next to be heard. "Uhhh, That's nice an' all but I need to breathe! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY NOSE!"

Silver grinned as she moved her hand slightly. "Right...Anyway, the best thing we can do at this point is hope someone finds us. Any suggestions?"

Nepgear took some breath's. As least she was trying to calm down!

"How...How about we shout for help?"

Silver nodded but realising instantly that she would not be able to be seen, moved her hand out of the way of Nepgear's spot and Uni's face. "Right. On the count of three we shout, help, Got it?"

The other two mumbled 'okay' as Silver took in a deep breath. "Okay. One...Two...Three..." She took in a very deep breath as did the other two and the three all shouted at the same time:

"HELP!"

* * *

[Elsewhere in a hospital just a few miles away from Lowee's Basilicom...]

"Are you sure you don't need any more bandages?"

A patient stood by his bed for awhile, waiting to be discharged..

"That will be fine. I don't...I don't need any more bandages, Th-Th-Thank you."

The nurse smiled at him. "You're welcome. Feel free to come by any time...Except on Tuesdays. I'm not here then. You're discharged Mr. Mike."

"I will do. Thank you again. Take care Miss Peachy!"

The sound of echoing footsteps could be heard as the girl with cream coloured hair creased her facial features into a frown.

"It's COMPA! C-O-M-P-A! COMPA!"

"Compa? Are you shouting again? You shouldn't be shouting in a hospital..."

Compa blinked and spun around to spot Red looking at her. "Oh, Red! I didn't see you there!"

Red smiled. "I have some important things to tell you." She leaned closer to the girl with peach/cream coloured hair. "I hear Neptune's in the Lowee Basilicom...About to give birth."

"That's nice - Wait...WHAT!?" Compa's eyes went wide. "I HAVE to help then! When did she go into labour? Where abouts, precisely!?"

Red backed up slightly as Compa was (basically) inches from her face. "Uhhhh...I don't know. I only heard it from a friend!"

Compa placed a finger on Red's nose, making Red go bright red...Ironic. "Red...My friend. I hope you aren't lying to me. 'Cause I have a needle I can always-"

"Na-NO! Okay, I think she's been in labour for around a couple of hours! They need a qualified-Wait..." Red looked around, no longer seeing Compa. "Compa? COMPA!?"

It was too late...Compa-

Was gone. Without a trace in sight.

Red sighed to herself. "Great...That's another wifey I'll have to, wait...If I chase her, MAYBE I can help!" She then thought about it and what she would probably see if she did so. She shook her head multiple times. "N-No, Hell no...No...Nonononono, and no AGAIN!"

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

Red looked to a doctor. "Eh?"

"Good, can you follow me? I need someone to talk to a patient here - She seems lost. She's in reception."

Red's eyes lit up in a second. "Another wifey!? OK!"

"I just-Wait...Where'd you go?"

Red also-

Had disappeared without a trace. Presumably to find this wifey...

* * *

[With Blanc.]

Blanc was (practically) tearing her hair out. She had a GODDESS of a nutball friend (Neptune) about to give birth...In HER Basilicom. She had a person from another DIMENSION with her... She also had Rom and Ram trying to get into where Neptune was...She had to lock them out...AND to top it all off - She heard noises from her study...In particular a certain locked cupboard.

Blanc took her hat off of her head and threw it to the ground. "RAAAGGGHHH!" She screamed. "SOMEONE GET HISTOIRE HERE! Or COMPA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS CRAP!"

"HELP!"

Blanc stopped moving as she went to her study cupboard. "Huh? Who-"

"Lady Bl-Blanc!? That you!? OPEN THIS CUPBOARD! NOW!"

Blanc blinked as she heard Nepgear's words. "N-Nepgear!? How on Gamindustri did you get in my cupboard!?"

"NO TIME! Get this thing open before we can't breathe!"

Blanc nodded. "Alright, alright! Hang on-!" She opened said lock on the door with a special key...

Oh dear.

Silver, Uni and Nepgear all came pilling out of the cupboard with Nepgear landing...On Blanc.

Normally, Blanc would be ready to take anything with her strength (Hey, small girl with strong muscles. Eh, she's good...) but not even Blanc could stand the surprise of seeing THREE, count it THREE people coming out of her cupboard with a Nep (Nepgear) landing on her.

"OMPFH!" Was all Blanc could say as she hit the deck, her head connecting with the floor and she grunted. It...She was a CPU and everything but...

That hurt.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

What I've Done

Chapter 13

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Special Thanks to Jerzu for Silver. :) Much appreciated Jerzu!

* * *

Silver rubbed her temples as she tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling that she had moments ago. Touching a CPU candidate in THAT region of her body? Never a good idea. She didn't even...She sighed. Not the time to be thinking that way. It wasn't even her fault damnit!

"Nepgear. Please get off of me."

Nepgear scrambled off of Blanc and bowed multiple times as she got up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated over...and over...and so many times that Uni's brain started to hurt.

"Nepgear..." Uni whispered to the candidate best friend of her's. "Stop apologising...Once is enough."

Nepgear blinked and looked to Uni, then nodded, turning her attention back to Blanc. "Ri-Right! I...Wait, Miss BLANC!" She stepped closer to Blanc...Again.

Blanc was taken aback by the sudden move of Nepgear stepping closer. She took in a breath. "Yes Nepgear? What is it?"

Nepgear wasted no time. "My sister! Neptune! She was heading in this direction! Is she here!?"

Blanc nodded and that was what caught Silver's interest. "She IS here." Blanc then cringed, earning a question mark from Nepgear. "She's about to give birth though...That...Traveller is also here."

Silver stepped forwards slightly. "Traveller? Who in-"

Blanc looked to Silver. "Ah, we haven't been aquainted but I've heard about you-" Blanc whispered to her.

Silver pointed at herself. "Me? You couldn't have..." She shook her head, not believeing Blanc. "I'm sorry Lady White Heart. You must be mistaken-"

"I don't mistake, anything." Blanc confirmed. "Your the one from the Gems Clan are you not?"

Silver bit her tongue as she was reminded of her clans name. HOW White Heart knew this...Was beyond her. She was well aware that Blanc knew the world well but she underestimated just HOW well...Obviously.

"How...Did you know that?" Silver whispered to Blanc as she lowered her head.

Blanc exhaled in a mediocre fashion. Bored with having to explain things to people today. "I know all about the Gems Clan. At least...It's leader had a few business dealings with me awhile ago."

Silver looked up and saw that Blanc was staring at her with a blank expression on her face. "Anyway..." Blanc's words reached Silver's ears whisper clear even though she had whispered them. "About your question, the traveller who knocked Neptune up I should imagine."

Silver tensed up as did Nepgear. The pair of them looked like they were mirroring the other. Silver was almost livid - The one who had caused all of this PROBLEM in the first place (Not that Neptune having a child was a problem... Well, it was, but it was more...WHO caused it to happen that was the problem). And she wanted nothing more then to punch this person... So, she made it her mission.

"Where...IS...he?"

Nepgear's whisper was met with shock from Uni as Nepgear's voice had been full of anger. It was not like Nepgear to be quite THIS angry unless something REALLY upset her. Like when Neptune had pushed Uni into the river and ruined her and Nepgear's day out (which had to be cancelled because of Neptune's crazy Sugar-Enclosed outburst)...She had been REALLY mad that day and refused to make Neptune ANY pudding. Which Neptune didn't like but...Hey, you can't be rewarded for making someone else's best friend suffer right?

Blanc cleared her throat and turned around. "This way...And, what's your name newbie?"

Silver felt herself growl absentmindedly and stopped the moment she remembered she was in one of the four CPU's presence...Just how many more embarrassing times was she going to have today!?

"She said her name is Silver...But..." Uni stated. "She was called Argent Servus by her former master Vixen."

It was Blanc's turn to tense up. She hadn't heard that name in so long it was...Difficult to process at first. "R-Right...Anyway. Let's go."

The four left the room without much more to be said. Silver keeping an eye on Blanc with Uni keeping an eye on Nepgear.

* * *

[With Purple Heart/Max/Financier/Mina...]

Purple Heart was in agony. This was unlike anything she had experienced before...Well, okay, MAYBE that was an understatement but...

"Can you...Can you cope with this?" Max asked Purple Heart.

Purple Heart looked to Max and offered a small smile. "I'll be okay..." She winced. "I think..."

"NEP-NEP!"

Purple Heart cast her eyes to Compa who was panting at the doorframe - Drenched in sweat. "C-Compa!? How did you get here...I thought you were in Planeptune?"

Compa looked around the room and then spotted the immediate issue - Purple Heart was going to give birth in Lowee's Basilicom...Okay, that's easy to- WAIT! WHAT!?

Compa marched over to Purple Heart's *ahem* legs and looked to Financier. "I'll help."

"But-"

"I'm a nurse. I can help. Let me help."

Financier nodded. "'Kay."

Max could FEEL the burning stare from Compa and someone else. That someone else being IF who was (also) drenched in sweat. The pair had literally JUST arrived from the looks of it.

"So...You're the one who knocked her up?"

Max didn't know whether to smile or to gulp. So he chose the latter option. "Uhhhh..."

IF half growled half sighed as she shook her head. "I'll go and get a drink. Compa, do you need a bucket?"

Compa nodded. "Yes!" She looked up at Purple Heart who was struggling to breathe from the looks of things. "Nep-Nep...Calm down. I don't know a LOT about this kind of thing but I do know enough. Breathe! Just BREATHE!"

Purple Heart started to breathe slowly and with a rhytem as her pain started to subside slightly. She was almost relaxed...

Until Nepgear burst into the room.

"NEPTUNE!"

The series of events was pretty fast for all those involved; Uni stood over by the window to be able to keep an eye out (like a watchmen), Nepgear raced to Purple Heart's side, Blanc stayed by the door and Silver raced forwards - Almost by instinct knowing that the male in the room - Max - was the one solely responsible for all of the headache Silver had to deal with to do with Neptune/Purple Heart, etc.

Max stood up and backed up but not before Silver reached her hand back and threw a punch directly at Max's face - Which connected first time...And it was deadly. Max hit the ground with a thud while Blanc had to quickly race in and neigh on pull Silver away from Max.

"Easy! EASY!" Blanc repeated a few times. "He's not the sole concern right now! We can punish him later!"

Silver tried desperately to get to Max though. "That...YOU!" She pointed at Max. "You should NOT be here! I'll be-"

"YOU'LL ALL SHUT UP IS WHAT YOU ALL WILL BE DOING!" Compa screamed as everyone went whisper quiet. Even Silver/Nepgear. "GODDESS SAKE! I CAN'T CONCERNTRATE WITH ALL THIS NOISE! Now, you take this towel and get a fresh one-" She gave Financier a towel with blood on. "And you-" She looked to Nepgear. "You stand on one side of the bed and hold Nep-Nep's hand, I don't care which, you just do it. Got me!?"

Nepgear instantly jumped and raced to the other side of the bed and held Purple Heart's hand as instructed.

It was best not to argue with Compa during times like these...'Least you get the wrath of her...Which, as she normally carried Needles, was never a good plan.

* * *

[Back in Planeptune's central hospital - reception area]

Red walked into the reception and blinked. "Hello?"

There was a girl with light chesnut brown hair, baby blue eyes, a silm figure and a sword to her belt that glowed blue. She had what appeared to be something over her left eye. It looked like glass.

Red walked up to the girl. "Hello, my name's Red! You're a new wifey! What is your-"

It didn't take long for Red to realise that this person was not a nice one. All she said was hello, to be met with a chokeing sensation around her throat as the girl glared at her. "My name is not important. Although, you can call me Amythest, Red..."

Red's eyes widened. Who in the world of Gamindustri was this!? This...

Was not good.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

What I've Done

Chapter 14

Jerzu - Thank you for Silver. I will continue to use her with your permission :)

* * *

Silver stood nearby the window with Uni, keeping watch while Blanc grabbed Max by the scruff of the neck (collar) and threw him out of the room...Literally.

Compa had been an absolute angel for Purple Heart - Always telling her when to breathe and when to...Well...I can't say much as I don't know anything about the process myself besides what I know from films...Which is fairly limited so, I'll just say this-

The birth went reasonably well. Every few seconds Purple Heart would complain she needed water but was told off for it. IF wasn't comfortable watching so she chose to keep an eye on Max in the Basilicom's main waiting area.

IF glanced over to Max who was pacing back and forth, looking at his hands and rustling his hair every 10 seconds. "You look stressed."

Max looked at her. "You are DAMN right I am! I'm about to be a FATHER! And to a Goddess's child no less..." He sighed out as IF gave him a curious look up and down.

"Wh...What?"

"You're more of a soldier then a traveller...Aren't you?"

Max nodded his head with a sigh. "You could say that."

IF reached into one of her pockets and pulled out one of her many guild mobile's. "Yeah... Who are you the soldier of? Ultradimension? Hyperdimension's experimental squad? Which on-"

Another sigh. "None of the above."

IF rose an eyebrow as she put her cell away. "So... You're not apart of any established..."

"None of the established entities in THIS Dimension/Reality. I belong to a completely different one, and if I don't hurry and get Neptune out of here..." He paled. "She could be..."

IF shook her head, putting her hand on her head, nursing yet ANOTHER headache. "Woah woah woah, hang on a second, you are the father of this child that Neptune's about to give birth to AND she's in danger!?"

Max nodded. "Yeah... Now, here's what I know-"

IF shook her head in an 'agreed' fashion and started to listen to Max.

* * *

[Meanwhile. Planeptune Central Hospital - Reception Area.]

Red coughed as she was released from the choke hold. "GAH!" She panted heavily as she hit the floor. "That...That...That wasn't nice...UGH..." She stood up and shook her head.

Amythest on the other hand - Was not amused. "I hear you know someone called Max?"

Red shook her head. "No idea-"

Amythest walked forwards and kicked Red in her side, which made the red haired girl topple over. "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

Red looked at Amythest with pleading eyes. "I have no idea what you're going on about! Please! Wifey! Listen to me!"

Amythest sighed loudly and leaned over Red, raising her arm which caused Red to instinctively put up her own arms in self defense but when nothing happened - She looked - Only to find herself levitating. Okay... Levitating... This was not weird... NOT WEIRD-What..WAIT!

Red looked to Amythest. "Kindly tell me what's going on? Oh, and let me go...That'd be good wifey number #8!"

Amythest growled which had Red panic. "Please let me go! I want to stand on my own feet!" Red whimpered.

After a few moments Red found herself on the ground, so she scrambled to her feet. "Now... Talk to me. Tell me what you want!"

Amythest pointed to outside the hospital. "Move. We talk outside."

* * *

[Unknown Location.]

"Why are we not moving yet?"

The starship pilot looked to his commander, "We're not ready Lieutenant Grayshot. We need the Commander's permission to move..."

"Fine...I want to move though!"

"I know. I hate sitting here..."

* * *

[With Max/IF.]

IF shook her head multiple times. "This is a lot to take in. I'm not sure Nep will want to know this yet. Better keep this between us."

Max nodded his head slowly. "I understand..."

"You two."

Max and IF looked to Blanc who looked like she had seen MORE then her fair share of events that particular week, who looked...Almost white. Much like her name sake. "The baby's been born. She's asleep."

Max couldn't believe it as he looked to Blanc. "Woah...I have a daughter...Say, can I see Neptune?"

Blanc nodded. "She's very exhausted - She said she'll see you for 5 minutes. That's your lot for now."

Max nodded also. "I get you."

IF pulled out another (yes another) guild cell phone. "Looks like I have to tell the Planeptune guild this as well..."

* * *

[With Silver...]

Silver had left the room of birth with a pale face. Something's are better left not being seen. Thank WORD Ram and Rom hadn't been in the room. THAT would have been awkward.

Silver felt sick. She had seen a lot of things today/that week. Blood being one of them...A LOT of it at that.

Not that she couldn't take it. She could, just...Not in the vast quantity that was there.

'Snow...I'm sorry.'

Silver blinked as she was slightly confused. She had just heard Vixen's voice in her head. THAT was weird...Question was-

Why?

More to the point - Why was he sorry? HE WAS NEVER SORRY!

...Unless...Something had happened to either Vixen or Snow.

That made Silver feel slightly uneasy.

This wasn't...Ideal. Was it?

* * *

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

What I've Done

Chapter 15...

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Jerzu is the owner of Silver.

* * *

Purple Heart had changed back into Neptune since the birth and was now exhausted. Her hair was white and her clothes were black - A sign she had used a lot of her power. Hey, giving birth is no easy task!

Compa was making the cot for the baby so the little girl could sleep soundly. In the meantime, Uni had cast a few looks over to the new arrival, smiling every now and again.

Ideal really.

Neptune cast her eyes over to the door where Max stood with IF behind him. "H-Hey..."

Max walked over, stopping the instant he saw the baby in the cot. "Hey..." He whispered. "You okay?"

Neptune rocked her head forwards, then but to normal. "Yeah... That... Was more difficult then battling Arfoire...Or the Deity of Sin for that matter-"

IF chuckled. "That's a first. Then again, I'm not really that surprised. Is she warm enough Compa?"

Compa nodded. "Hai. She's warm enough. I made sure to wrap Nep-Nep up good in towels/blankets and other stuff. She's more toasty then a bug in a warm room!"

IF smiled which had Uni raise an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you smile IF... This..."

IF quickly tried to hide the fact that she had been smiling but Uni shook her head. "You misunderstand. It's nice. You don't do it often so...It's nice."

Nepgear, who had been by Neptune's side all the way through the birthing process, was still (yes still) getting used to being an aunt...it was all...

So new.

Neptune looked to Nepgear. "You can talk Nepgear...You know that right?" She yawned.

Nepgear nodded. "Of course! It's just... I can't believe it..."

Max looked over to Nepgear. "I look forward to getting along with you, sister in law."

Nepgear looked over to Max and scanned him up and down. "If you, ever, hurt Neptune. I'll..."

Max nodded. "I get it. I get it. You don't have to worry. I care about her too much to do that. I'll look after her... Alright?"

Neptune frowned playfully. "I AM still here you know!" She sighed as another yawn took hold.

"You're tired Nep-Nep. I think its time everyone let you rest. Alright everyone, out!"

Neptune grabbed ahold of Max's hand and shook her head. "I wanna have Max in here... Nepgear can stay...Mmmm...Maybe even-"

Compa shook her head. "No can do Nep. You need your rest. Choose one person to be in here with you and the baby."

Neptune put a finger to her lip with her free hand and then looked to Nepgear. They both shared a look between them that only they could figure out. "I think it'd be best if I had...You in here Nepgear. It's not I don't trust you Max-" She looked at him. "It's just I need you to act as a guard. You can't do that if you're always looking at me, right?"

Max took in a deep breath and nodded. "If its what you want Neptune, then that's what I'll do."

Neptune smiled. "Thank you."

Uni gagged as Neptune and Max kissed each other on the lips briefly. They looked at their daughter together from where they were (Max had a better view as he was stood up, but hey, Neptune saw the baby first!) and smiled.

"I think...Name should be..."

Both Max and Neptune said it at the same time:

"Sky."

Neptune giggled while Max nodded and headed out of the room with the others, letting go of Neptune's hand while he did so.

Compa smiled as she shut the door behind herself. "If you need anything you two-I mean, three, let us know."

Neptune nodded as did Nepgear.

Nepgear looked to Neptune as the door closed.

"Get some sleep sis. You need it. Especially after all that!"

Neptune put a finger to her lip again. "Shhhh, you'll wake Sky up!" She hissed.

Nepgear smiled and sat on the chair next to Neptune's bed. "Alright." She whispered back.

* * *

[With Red and Amythest.]

Amythest walked out of the hospital with Red closely following after her.

"You know about Neptune?"

Amythest nodded and turned her head to Red, scanning the redhead up and down which had the amber clothed girl self-conciously try and cover herself up. "Wha...What!?" Red squeaked.

Amythest narrowed her eyes. Noticing something about her. "Do you know anything about a sword...Burried in a castle called LAN Castle?"

Red picked up on this almost immediately. "Something like that... Yeah, but..."

Amythest blinked. "So... You might...Know. Okay, show me where this castle is-"

Red didn't want to get choked again so she nodded. "Okay, I'll show you where I think it is. I don't think its there anymore but... We can look."

Amythest nodded and watched as Red walked past her, analysing her again. "You...You could control such a weapon..."

Red blinked in confusion. "M-Me? I have no power like the CPU's...I don't know what you're on about..."

Amythest chuckled. "So...Another one who doesn't believe in their own strength..."

* * *

[With Histoire.]

Histoire had been mercilessly checking her tome for answers. Something, ANYTHING to do with Neptune's recent baby would be ideal but...So far-

Nothing.

"Histoire?"

Histoire looked up and spotted Noire at the door. "Ah...Hello Noire. Can I get you a drink?"

Noire shook her head. "No time. What's all this about Neptune skipping town?"

Histoire sighed. "It's true, she has. But she's...She's given birth to a child..."

Noire's eyes almostpoped out of their sockets. "Wh...WHAAAAAT!?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

What I've Done

Chapter 16

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

[Red and Amythest - Lan Castle Ruins.]

"So... Is this what you wanted to see?"

Red questioned Amythest who was staring at a sword that was in the rubble of the now ruined castle.

"No way... I thought this didn't exist..."

Amythest walks over to the sword and slowly gets onto her knees, looking up and down then to the sword itself - She reached out and touched it, being careful not to damage it any further. "Just like the textbooks said...Perfectly...It's like an antique..."

Red gulped from her position nearby as she saw something glowing underneath Amythest. "Ummm, I think you'd better move..." She felt her eyes glaze over for a moment, "Amythest."

Amythest blinked and looked over to Red. "I never said my..." She then spotted the glazed eyes. "-Name? Oh..."

Red shook her head as the glazing disappeared. "I dunno what happened there but I know your name now. For some odd reason. Anyway, come on, we need to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Amythest nodded and picked up the sword, heading with Red back towards the entrance to the Lan Castle Ruins. They started to head towards Planeptune - Amythest opening out some kind of communicator as she put the sword on the other side of her belt. "This is Amythest. Yes, sir. Yes...I found it. Yes sir. Yes, she's here...I-" She stopped walking. "-I...What..."

* * *

[With Neptune...]

Neptune was sleeping but with an almost instinct sense for her new daughter. She was...Oddly happy that she had a daughter, but it would take some getting used to. That night all those years ago with Max had been...Well, unexpected would be the word in one. Still, she had the best possible people around her to keep her and Sky safe.

Nepgear on the other hand was watching over the two - Using her share power to keep herself awake. She was making sure to keep an eye on the pair. They were very close to her...In more ways then one.

Sky shifted in her cot, she started to whimper so Nepgear got up and walked over to her. "Hey...Shhhh, it's okay." Nepgear placed a hand on Sky's chest and the little infant calmed down within moments. Nepgear smiled to herself. 'She's so adorable...'

'Thanks Nepgear...I hope you don't mind being there for her while I snooze.'

Nepgear looked over to Neptune and let go of Sky, heading back to her seat next to Neptune. 'That's okay sis, I don't mind. Go into a deep sleep, I'll be here.'

'Alright...'

Neptune's light snoring could be heard as bothher and Sky entered the sleep world of dreams.

* * *

[With Max and IF...]

Max was standing guard next to Neptune's room. He had his eyes closed and a soft green aura could be seen all around him. Talk about being a guard...Yesh...

IF stood (or rather sat) nearby with her head turned to the window that was nearby. 'That's weird...I can almost sense something happening on the other side of that window.' She shook her head. 'I must be tired.'

* * *

[With Silver...]

Silver had been walking around the grounds of the Lowee Basilicom for quite awhile now. She furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of the visions she had of Snow. "Hmmm...This isn't normal. I wonder if Snow's okay..." She shuddered. "Not with Vixen around. THAT's for sure..." She remembered her old mentor who had literally acted like a certain pink robot that didn't need to be mentioned.

'Help...'

Silver blinked and looked around. That wasn't Snow's voice was it?

'I can't breathe...Help me Sil...'

Silver snapped her head to the right where the forest that connected the Lowee Basilicom to the rest of the nation was. She bolted towards it. 'Snow?' She quiried with her sharp senses. 'What's wrong?'

'Vixen...He's dead.'

Silver stopped in mid-motion. What...

'Don't be ridiculous. He's not dead...He can't be.'

'I'm serious Silver. He's not here anymore. You can't sense him either can you?'

Silver growled under her breath. "Wait...Where are you?"

'Not far away I think. I-' The communication was cut short by a sharp yet short yelp/scream, that sounded like someone being cut into. Silver closed her eyes and tried to remember her training from a LONG time ago. "Damnit...Why do I of ALL people have to look after people like you?" She sighed. "I guess it's my own fault, but still."

* * *

[With Uni, Blanc and Compa...]

Compa had been reading to try and get some sleep. She was tired...She had to help Neptune GIVE BIRTH! That was enough for anyone!

Uni on the other hand was restless - She wanted to go and see Nepgear, but had been blocked by Blanc.

[With Histoire...]

Noire was sitting across from Histoire after Histoire had FINALLY got Noire to calm down. "So, you're telling me that Neptune APPARENTLY, has given birth to a child?"

Histoire nodded. "I didn't want to believe it myself. I still don't know quite what to make of it... But the second I know more, I'll tell you...And Vert of course."

Noire stood up at this point. "I'll go and tell her. It's the least I can do. And besides which, you said Neptune's in the Lowee Basilicom right? That must mean Blanc was at the..." She paled. "Birth..."

Histoire coughed as she tried to think. "I'd rather...Not think about Blanc's experience right now. We need to think about what kind of future Gamindustri has now that she has a child."

Noire patted her chest confidently. "No fear! I'll figure something up!" She felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. "...Probably."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

What I've Done

Chapter 17

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

[With Blanc, Uni and Compa.]

Compa had fallen into a sleep and the book had suffered - Hitting the deck with a gentle thud which then echoed throughout the hallways of the Lowee Basilicom.

Uni looked to Blanc. "I want to see Nepgear..."

Blanc shook her head. "No chance. She's keeping watch of Neptune and her baby. You don't want to wake up the child, do you?"

Uni shook her head rapidly. "No...I...Uhhh..." She stepped back and headed to a room that was empty. "Can I sleep in here?" She pointed.

Blanc nodded her head, making sure her hat was still on her head. "Just be quiet. We can't have **ANYONE** wake the child up when she's not supposed to. Okay?"

Uni smiled at Blanc, she had started to gain respect for the Lowee Goddess over the years - And it showed. "Alright. Thank you." She whispered.

Blanc felt like a doll as she nodded YET AGAIN. "G'Night Uni."

Uni yawned. "Good night..."

* * *

[With Max and IF.]

Max opened his eyes after being a guard for over 4 hours and looked to IF who-

Who had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted (Due to racing her motorbike across FOUR nations, Compa's moaning for breaks and her own lack of sleep) that she had almost knocked herself out.

Max smiled at IF as the guild agent was leaning forwards, about to hit the floor in her sleep but Max managed to stop that from happening. He placed his hands on IF's shoulders and put her gently back onto the chair/sofa that IF had found. Seriously, she was good at finding soft and comfortable places to sleep!

IF's expression changed to a softer and more gentler one as she softly smiled in her sleep. "Nep...Don't eat the pudding..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Max chuckled to himself internally. 'Neptune...' He cast a look to the door which housed Neptune/Sky and Nepgear and couldn't stop smiling. He was a FATHER and his daughter was in there! Well, his and Neptune's... But still.

* * *

[With Vert.]

Vert growled as she lost to someone online...Again.

"That's not fair!" She screamed - Thinking she was alone. "I HAD him! You didn't have to steal my kill! That's it!" She turned off the console and put the controller down. 'That'll learn you...'

"Honestly Vert, Sometimes I wonder about you."

Vert jumped almost out of her skin as she turned to spot - Noire at her door.

"N-Noire? What are you doing here? It's half 4 in the morning! Shouldn't you be with Un-"

"I, WOULD, be with her but she's currently in the Lowee Basilicom with Nepgear and the rest of the group...Including Neptune and her..." Noire fidgeted and gulped. "Child."

Vert was stotic for awhile then she started to come to life as the information was processed in her mind. "A...What...So that means...Neptune got knocked up!?" She rose out of her chair and looked like...

Well, a woman on a warpath. A protective one, but one none-the-less.

Noire put a hand across Vert's path as she attempted to walk past her.

"Who is he?"

Noire looked at Vert in the eyes - The pair stood there for ages. Or what felt like ages.

"Vert, please. We should go together. But not unless we have a plan. Understand?"

Vert nodded. "Fine..."

* * *

[Unknown Place...]

"Tell me again why we stopped at a refuelling station?"

"Amanda lost the map again. We need to get more fuel if we're gonna hit Gamindustri in 15 minutes."

"For the laser injector, right? More to the point - Is the cage ready?"

"Not yet, sir! We should have it ready in the next 20 minutes!"

"20 minutes!? That's TOO LONG! Make it 10!"

"B-But..."

"Do it."

"Y-Yes, s-sir...General Brian, sir."

* * *

[With Histoire.]

Histoire was nursing her head as she felt wave upon wave of headaches hit her one after the after. Planeptune, as a nation, was starting to fall apart. But it would surge in shares the MOMENT Neptune revealed the child...

If she wanted to. Which, in itself presented a problem...GAH! Another headache!

Histoire took her glasses off and laid on her tome, finally fed up and deciding to take a long rest. Or at least, as long a rest as she could get.

'Why me...'

* * *

[With Silver.]

Silver had reached the beginnings of the forest and stopped for a moment. "Ha...Ha..." She panted. "I'm not in shape. Damnit..."

'S...S...Silver...Can...Y-you...Hear me?'

Silver perked up at this, looking around rapidly before looking in a particular direction. "Snow. Are you still on a mountain?"

'...I dunno...I can't...breathe...'

Silver's eyes changed to red as she let her instincts take over. "Hold on. I'm on my way."

And with that, she bolted at extremely high speeds into the forest, jumping over obstacles and various other things as her senses were leading her to where she thought Snow and Vixen were...

* * *

[With Neptune, Nepgear and Sky.]

Sky cracked open her eyes at around 7:45AM and yawned. 'Mum...Mum...' She looked around. She was in a cot...And very VERY tired. Also... She felt something...She didn't know what, but it made her uncomfortable - So, she did the only thing she could think to do = cry.

Neptune opened her eyes slowly and wearily as she heard Sky's cries. "Hold on a Neppin' minute Sky. I'll get up..." She rolled off of the bed (and out of it) and got up, heading for the cot. "It's too early to be crying...What's the ma- Oh..."

Max had come into the room as soon as he heard Sky start to cry and was now looking at both Sky (as his primary focus) and Neptune. "Morning Neptune."

Neptune smiled even though she was very tired. "Morning Max..."

Nepgear had actually fallen asleep on the bed she was leaning over. She had, hadall nighters before, but due to meeting Silver/Vixen/Snow and then Max - She was out of it. Completely...Out of it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

What I've Done

Chapter 18

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

[With Silver.]

The sky turned a deep crimson as the Sun started to peek over the horizon. It woke up all the animals and they all started to go about their business as Silver raced through the forest. Her veins were surging with blood...An some kind of magical power she had. She was unaware of it, but it was intense. So intense, that she had forgotten about her ability...It was still being used none-the-less however.

As time went by slowly so did Silver's senses of Snow. The younger girl reduced to breathing and barely hanging on - According to Silver's senses that is.

Silver raced forwards and jumped over a stream - The scent of water becoming damp and moist in the air being almost...Almost punjant.

'S...Ugh...'

Silver growled as she pushed herself even harder. Blood pumping harder against her chest as she felt it, in fact, harder then she had ever been before - She was forcing everything she had into this search and rescue mission. She had to reserve some energy for when she actually GOT to Snow. Just in case something (or someone) was attacking her. But still. This was important.

Stupid Vixen for not holding his defense...Talking of Vixen, if he had trouble... Silver grunted as she felt yet even more energy pulling from her subconcious into her waking moments, every footstep, every breath, every movement of her arms, her eyes were even darting from tree to tree as she jumped to one and bounced off of it to another, again and again until she eventually got to a clearing.

White actual snow started to fall from the sky as the temperature changed. It was icy cold against Silver's warm skin - The hairs of which stood on end as she ran - Speaking of skin - Silver's started to get hotter and hotter the more she used her abilites. She was special, sure, but even this would be a lot for her to do.

Taking in a deep breath she decided the quicker way to Snow would, most likely, be on the side/lower part of the upcoming hill/cliff edge. So she raced forwards and got her legs ready to jump off of what seemed to be a 50+ foot fall. She raced off of the side but did a power slide as she did so, relying on her luck to make it so she didn't go correning off of the edge like a stupid idiot.

Luckily, she managed to remain an arms length away from the edge, so, she got out her knifes and slammed them into the cliff edge as she fell downwards, relying on all of her senses to keep her from falling to her death. The knifes made it so she was sliding slower and slower down the side of the cliff edge. She sensed that Snow must be at the bottom...Somewhere.

After all this-

-Snow had better be thankful.

* * *

[With Uni.]

Uni had slowly gotten to a relaxing position on top of the bed in one of Blanc's many guest rooms, in the Lowee Basilicom.

She sighed as she streached out. 'I hope sister is alright...She shouldn't be THAT concerned...Although, wait...Where's Silver?' She thought to herself even though she was relaxing - She worried about Silver...Strange world.

Silver was strange come to think of it, Uni guessed. She didn't seem ordinary...But maybe that was just Silver? Maybe that was the way she was and that would be the end of it?

"I dunno..." She sighed as she looked out of her window to see not TOO much out of the ordinary - 'Cept Ram was hanging from the roof...

Wait...

HANGING from the roof!?

Uni jumped up and made her exit of the room quickly and outside to see if she could find where Ram was currently...The poor candidate must have been freezing! It was snowing for goodness sake!

* * *

[With Neptune, Sky, Max and Nepgear.]

Nepgear's light snoring could be heard as Max placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. Neptune having picked up Sky and started to rock her back and forth. Much the same as a mother would do instinctively.

Sky eventually started to settle down. Eventually having a small smile on her face which made Neptune feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Her daughter was smiling at her! This was good...

Max kissed Neptune on her cheek which had the Planeptune Goddess blush as she placed Sky very gingerly down into the cot again, covering her up against the cold.

Max walked Neptune back to the bed and put her in it (Literally), using his taller height to pick her up and gently put her in the bed. She was still vulnerable.

Neptune fell asleep with no arguing within moments.

Which was perfect for the approaching storm...Neptune needed her rest if there was going to be ANY chance of combating the approaching enemy...

* * *

[With Compa and Blanc.]

Blanc frowned as she looked to Compa. "Go and find a bed. You're snoring. It's annoying."

Compa groggily groaned as she cracked open an eyelid to see Blanc looking at her. Rather irritated. "Miss Blanc? Wha..." She yawned, interrupting herself. "Is it morning already?" She rubbed her eyes to show she was very tired still.

Blanc sighed and pointed to (yet another) room. "Sleep, you need. Bed. Now. Go."

Compa decided not to argue (for once) and headed straight to bed, not even closing the door behind her - Because Blanc had done that for her.

Blanc then took in a sharp breath. She had sensed something going on with the twins...They weren't in bed. Where the... She then sensed where they were and took off. Heading for the main entrance.

"When I find those two..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

[With IF.]

IF was still asleep, she was dreaming of white sheep and Neptune's...Loads of Nep's riding Sheep. It was weird.

[In the Brunette's dream-world.]

"IF?"

IF looked to one of the Neptune images and nodded. "Yes, Nep?"

Neptune put a finger to her lip. "I think a certain someone wants to speak to you."

IF tilted her head to the right. "Okay..."

A small tugging sensation made IF look down and she saw a little girl with light blue hair and...Silver-ish green eyes. Much like her own. "Who..."

'I'm Sky. The one you saw?'

IF blinked. "And you're in...My dream?"

'Uh-huh.' The girl nodded. 'I'm talking through my sleep to you. I think its one of my...One of my...What was it again...'

"Powers?"

The girl known as Sky smiled widely. 'Yeah! Powesh! Mummy said it was something like that! I can't talk normally though...I'm still too small...' She frowned which IF found almost cute.

Almost, because IF would NEVER be caught DEAD calling someone or something 'cute'. Not even a boy of all things...No. Ugh, no.

* * *

[With Uni.]

Uni rounded the corner after leaving the Lowee Basilicom only to see Ram literally HANGING from the guttering with Rom standing ON THE ROOF with a concerned look on her face. OF COURSE SHE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT HER SISTER!

Uni ran up to them and opened her arms out as Ram lost her grip. Ram landed in Uni's arms - Thankfully.

"What the...Why are you two up!? Shouldn't you both be in bed!?"

Ram frowned at Uni and Rom sat down, putting her legs across the edge. "Ram wanted to know what the commotion was all about... So, we tried to find the room where Miss Neptune and Miss Nepgear was."

"Okay..." Uni placed Ram on the ground as she looked up at Rom. "Anyway, we can talk about that later. You need a hand getting down from there Rom. Come on." She opened out her arms but, before she could do anything at all - There was a huge gust of wind that knocked Ram onto her backside and Uni against the wall as an INFURIATED Blanc (in her HDD form) flew past the two and to the roof.

White Heart stood in front of Rom with a look that a parent would give a child, if they caught them doing something seriously dangerous. "What do you think you're doing up here?"

Rom looked down as White Heart walked up to her and took her by her hand and guided her to a safer spot for her to get off the roof. "What happened to your HDD? Didn't you two think of that?"

With White Heart transformed back to her human form, Ram began to explain things to Blanc and Uni.

"See, we wanted to see what was going on with Neptune and- Wait..."

Ram and Rom both closed their eyes and could both sense Sky at the same moment. When they did they opened their eyes instantly. "My goddess..." Ram whispered.

"Woah..." Rom whispered. "Miss Neptune...Had a baby?"

Blanc facepalmed. Damn these girls for being so perceptive!

* * *

[With ? and Snow.]

Snow whimpered as she itched closer to the cliff edge that housed the Lowee Basilicom on the top of it. "...I..." She looked to where Vixen was lying motionless and then to her attackers - Two bears-looking creatures.

"What's wrong? Can't fight us without the old man!?"

Snow grunted as there was a hard kick to her stomach, making blood escape from her mouth - The iron taste that was disgusting leaving a metallic aftertaste. In short?

Not pleasant.

"Leave. Her. Alone. Or. Die."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Woah... Here we are, at Chapter 19...Hope you all enjoy!

What I've Done

Chapter 19

By Archaeologist of Humanity

This (probably) going to be the last time I say this, but, thank you to Jerzu for the OC's and a special thank you to the people who review or read the story. You guys are awesome :)

* * *

[With ?, Snow and Silver.]

Snow just about cracked her eyelid open to spot a blurry image of Silver standing in front of her. Silver coughed some blood onto the ground as she took a step forwards. Each footstep cracking leaves of different kinds as she stood closer.

"Oh-ho! Who are you!? You realise you're in the way of our extermination mission!?"

Silver spat some blood onto the ground next to her. She felt slightly queezy but remained focused. She saw Snow struggling on the ground as she stepped closer. "That doesn't matter." She narrowed her eyes at the attackers. "You will suffer for this."

"Are you...Her guardian?" One of the two attackers sniggered much to Silver's disgust.

Snow closed her eye as she felt all the pain and suffering she had endured as the literal weather was starting to feel so inviting. It felt so...Calming. It was almost inviting her to the realms of Celestia...Just a few more minutes and she'd be gone...

Silver, sensing this, cursed her lack of time and began to glow a faint green-red colour on her fur. Gathering as much energy as she could possibly and took off towards the first attacker.

As she approached the first attacker, her mind drifted for a moment to Vixen who lay defeated on the ground not far away from the group. 'This...This one is for you Vixen.' She thought bitterly as she slammed into the first atttacker, knocking him back against a tree trunk.

The second attacker tried to move but failed to move fast enough to help his friend as Silver pulled out a blade, and with little warning, slamming it into the first attacker's neck - Spilling blood everywhere as Silver was...Well...

She was angry. Put it that way. Very VERY angry...

The second one stood frozen to the spot in fear as he saw just what Silver was doing - Tearing into his friend like no-one else would. Before long...The first attacker couldn't move let alone breathe.

"R-Run...Al...ex..."

Silver stood over the top of the defeated attacker and glared at the second one. "You're next." She growled as she felt blood coming up her throat - She was going to power down if she didn't hurry up.

Snow didn't know much about what happened during the time as she was completely out of it. All that she heard was screaming, Silver's threats and a few different things... But that was about it.

* * *

[With Neptune and Sky.]

Max had taken Nepgear to another room so that she could get some proper rest, telling Neptune he would be back soon.

Neptune relaxed into the bed that was next to the cot. She had moved the cot closer to the bed so she could keep an eye on Sky.

"Mumma..."

Neptune looked over and smiled. "You can sleep some more Sky... It's not time for you to wake up yet. I'll be here for when you're up."

"...Mmmmmm...k...kay..."

Neptune giggled as Sky yawned and slowly turned over in her sleep. Neptune falling asleep soon after.

'So cute...' Neptune thought to herself as she fell into a deep sleep along with her daughter.

* * *

[Unknown Space.]

"The construction is almost complete...But building ON TOP of the laser propsultion device. Is that wise, sir?"

General Brian turned over to another one of the many screens at his disposal. He was sitting in a very tall chair with multiple screens around him. "It will work. At 100% capacity anyway. Just keep it going."

"B-But sir...GAH!"

The construction worker was interrupted by several jolts to his blood stream. Reminasent of electrizity but on a more...Atomic level.

"Do I hear arguments?"

"N-No sir! It was a mistake! I promise it won't happen again!"

General Brian smirked. "Good. See that it doesn't." He pressed a button and the first screen disappeared as another opened. "How's the cage doing?"

"We've completed work on it, sir. Another 2 rubles and it will be complete."

GB nodded his head - or, what could be considered a head anyway. "I trust the pod is ready?"

"Almost sir. Another 2 minutes and we'll have it done."

General Brian felt a shockwave hit his ship as he looked to the pilot. "Tell me we've hit Hyperdimension?" He smirked. "Ahead of schedule?"

"The outskirts sir. The shield is putting up some stiff resistance."

"Good." General Brian cracked his knuckles. "Should put up a fight - being from the Legendary ones after all. Bridge to the Laser drive. Prepare to fire a concerntrated beam with the Gamma ray."

"Understood." Was the only word that came from below the bridge. The ship was built... Complicated would be the best word for it.

* * *

[With IF.]

IF struggled to wake up as she opened her eyes slowly. "Ugh...H-Huh?" She found she was in a bed...Next to...Compa!?

"Okay...Now THIS is worrying..." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her throbbing temples. "It feels like I've been through a brick wall...Ugh..."

"Iffy..." Compa's voice had IF look at her. The pair were in the same bed, fair enough, but... How or WHY IF of ALL people had ended up here... When she had been guarding Nep's room with Max... She would NEVER know.

Compa was now awake, thank goodness for that. "Compa. Look, I don't know about you - But I'm not really one to be sharing a bed...No offense."

"It's not me who put you here." Compa yawned as IF blinked in confusion.

"Well, if you didn't - Who did?"

Compa closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of IF's arm as she fell asleep - Again.

"Com...Compa! Let me go!" IF hissed but Compa snuggled against her arm. It was a sight to behold. Just...Thank word no-one was looking.

Or so they thought...

* * *

[With Nepgear.]

Nepgear was standing at the doorway to Compa's room where she was currently with IF, the guild agent STILL trying to get out of the bed while Compa's 'death grip' made it so she couldn't move anywhere.

"Okay...Fine." IF sighed in defeat as she rolled back to her normal spot and fell asleep again, just as Nepgear pulled out her N-Gear. Taking a small picture of the pair - Darting out of the room before they could even know anything about it.

Nepgear giggled to herself as she walked into her room again. 'Perfect blackmail material...' She smirked a little evily as she pocketed the N-Gear.

* * *

[With Red and Amythest.]

Amythest sighed. "Look, I'm going to repeat this one more time okay? ONE more time. No more than that."

Red nodded. "Okay."

Amythest took in a deep breath. "I want you to concerntrate on what I'm about to ask you to do. If you make it through this, you'll be able to sense what I can...Maybe even work as one of us..." She cast a look to the sky and then back to Red. "Close your eyes. You are special and you have the power to do great things. Amazing things possibly...If, for some reason, you can't, then you can't. Simple as that. Wanna give it a try for me?"

Red nodded with a unsure smile. "Alright Wifey..." She whispered.

Amythest growled. "Enough with the wifey nonsense. I want you to focus on the one who's the most special to you. Imagine their image in your head. And slowly, gather all your thoughts and feelings about him or her to your mind. Focus everything you have. And very slowly... Put your arms out in front of you. Imagine they are full of water."

Red stopped smiling as she started to focus on her wifey #1 choice and as she started to think very hard about her, the ground beneath her started to shake and rumble. The more she thought about her, the more everything around her changed. Slowly, the clouds started to circle overhead, a soft red-pink aura began to eminate from Red, she rose her arms so they were in front of her and the ground itself pulled up to rest her arms on it. It was...Unreal.

Amythest's own eyes widened as she watched Red's true power start to come to light - The ancient sword that she picked up earlier starting to glow with the same aura that Red was glowing...

"Alright. Take in slow and easy breaths and slowly pull one of your arms back-"

Red did this slowly, it was all so new, it was as though she could almost SEE Amythest with HER EYES CLOSED!

Amythest stepped to the side and instructed Red to throw her arm forwards, releasing any energy through that arm. As Red did so however, she completely obliterated some of the ruins of the castle. They were gone...Seriously, nothing left.

Red opened her eyes and nearly collapsed as Amythest nodded with a surprised smile on her facial features. "Excellent! Excellent! You can be someone truly amazing indeed!"

Red smirked as she giggled. "Thank you Wifey..."

Amythest felt the urge to kick Red, but she didn't. She had done something quite unique today. So... The ancient sword would beRed's. No doubt about it.

* * *

[IF's Dream World.]

IF saw all kinds of things in her dream world as she kept reminding herself to sleep light due to being next to Compa, which wasn't the problem. But if someone SAW them... Who knows what kind of rumours that'd create!?

"Thank you Wifey..."

IF turned and saw Red kneeling on her right knee in front of destroyed ruins and glowing...Wait, was this a premonition or was she seeing...Something she shouldn't!?

'My god...' IF thought as she struggled to think of ways to wake herself up.

* * *

[With Silver, the defeated enemies and Snow.]

Silver slowly walked up to Snow as she almost collapsed in front of her, panting heavily. She had used so much energy. "S-Snow. Are you okay?"

Snow cracked open an eyelid as she barely had any energy left. "What...Do...you think?"

Silver gave a swift smile that Snow caught - It was a sarcastic one. But fair enough. Silver walked closer and after taking some breaths she picked up Snow slowly. "Come on... I have to get you back... To the others..."

She cast a glance to where Vixen's body was. 'It was an honour master. Just... I hope you find peace.'

Silver looked to Snow who had started to shiver. "Meneska!" She cursed in her Clan's mother tongue as she bolted up the side of the cliff edge with Snow on her back. "You're...Heavy-"

Snow kicked Silver in the back which had Silver grunt. "Do that again and you'll be leaving this world early."

Snow then did something unexpected...She started to purr. Which was odd. Silver had never heard of Snow or anyone else in the clan doing that before...Must be a new thing. Shrugging her shoulders she headed to the Lowee Basilicom - She was tired.

No,

Silver was exhausted. And that was saying something.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

What I've Done.

Chapter 20.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

[With Silver and Snow.]

Silver lay Snow ontop of a bed in the Lowee Basilicom. The Basilicom was HUGE, with chandeliers from the ceiling and whatnot, when she had come back through the doors with Snow on her back... She hadn't been the least bit surprised when Blanc had asked who it was. Well, okay, that was a lie - It HAD been a suprise...Considering that Blanc knew about Silver and her Clan, excterea.

Silver stood back a few steps as she watched Snow breathing. She could tell the younger girl would be okay. She didn't know 100% but she had a gut feeling, and in her Clan days, gut feelings were definately good things indeed.

"Mmmm...Ugh...Si..." Came the whisper quiet voice from Snow.

Silver stood closer and looked over Snow as the younger girl opened her sea green eyes staring up and into Silver's own. Which were still red.

"Rest Snow. Hard battle, you need your rest."

Snow furrowed her eyebrows as though she was worried about something... But what?

Silver was careful as she placed a hand on the edge of the bed that Snow was on - She didn't want to spook the younger girl/hybrid creature. "What's wrong? You too afraid to talk to anyone other then Vixen? Because he's d...Dead. You'll have to get used to others now-"

Snow's sharp intake of breath was reminisent of a gasp as Silver sighed, shaking her head. "Also - You're lucky I came to get you - Or that you're even alive. Be grateful."

Snow looked away and closed her eyes. "Leave me alone...I need some time on my own." Snow sniffed, it was as though she was about to cry...Which was understandable - Her mentor had died in battle. What greater honour then that?

Silver sighed, stood up and turned away. "Whatever." Silver then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a general thud.

Snow took a look at the door once she sensed that Silver was far enough away. Silver's energy leaving a good enough trace behind itself wherever it went...

"Stupid..." Snow whispered. She began to sense some energy flowing in her to heal her, wait, was this Silver's doing!? She should have been saving energy FOR HERSELF!

Snow would be having words when she got better.

If she got better...

* * *

[With IF and Compa.]

IF had unintentially rolled onto Compa while she was sleeping so she had, basically, ended up practically on TOP of Compa...Which was a bit unnerving for the Nurse as she woke up slowly...

"Ugh...Its so hot...Wait...Hot?" Compa opened her eyes and blinked as she saw thatIF was basically curled up, on top of her. While this wasembarrasing...At least no-one was in the same room. "If-" She cut herself off, choosing to gently roll the guild agent back to HER side of the bed. Not that Compa minded as it was IF we're talking about here, but seriously, if IF saw... She'd probably scream. Which would end up with Compa screaming...Which would not be good.

IF rolled onto her side and grabbed ahold of Compa's arm - Probably drawn to the warmth of her arm, Compa summized, but even Compa went pink in her face when she heard IF mumble in her sleep.

"C...ompa..." IF mumbled. Oh dear, what was IF dreaming about THIS time!?

Hopefully it was all 'family friendly' stuff...

* * *

[With Blanc.]

Blanc had finally gotten to her computer screen after everything that particular day. She was tired and...Irritated.

Rom and Ram had been lectured by both her and Uni about playing on the roof. If they wanted to know something about the new arrival, they could just ASK like NORMAL...Instead of playing Janey Wonder (In RL terms - James Bond) all over the roof.

"Still at it?"

Blanc looked up and saw Silver standing across from her and she looked...Well, she looked pissed.

"Yeah."

Silver growled as she looked to her left, finding something strange about the wall suddenly. "Still - I'm..."

Blanc blinked as she looked to her screen again. "Bored?" She sighed as she noticed Silver switched from looking at the wall to her. "Or angry?"

"The last one."

Blanc nodded and took her hat off of her head and onto the desk. The cool air flowing through the window lifting up her brown hair while gently playing with her skin...Refreshing it in a lot of different ways.

"What say you and I have a match?"

Blanc didn't need to be asked twice, she was in an irritable mood and so was Silver. They needed to blow off some steam so...Why not?

"Not here. Can't risk the child's life."

"You mean children's lives."

Blanc looked to Silver. "Children?" She repeated.

Silver nodded. "Snow's here. I put her in the main upper room. She's recovering... Our mentor was killed during an attack. I barely got there in time..." She admitted as she growled, Blanc stood up and headed towards the door, with Silver walking very closely behind her.

"Rom, Ram, Uni, Snow and Sky...That's quite a lot of underage people you realise?"

Silver chuckled. "True." She cracked her knuckles. Going up against White Heart herself would be a challenge, also, having this kind of battle would help her feel less useless then she felt because of Vixen's death.

Blanc glanced to Silver as the pair walked out of the Lowee Basilicom. "We'll have our battle in the hills nearby. Or would you prefer the mountains?"

Silver cast a look to the snowy peak of Lowee's northern most mountain and then nodded at it, pointing to it briefly. "That one."

Blanc chuckled and nodded. "Alright..."

The pair took off towards the mountain, almost instinctively at high speed.

* * *

[With Amythest and Red.]

Red had never seen the kind of power she was being trained in. She didn't think she was special...'Cept for the time when she made IF a cake once...It had turned out great!

...Besides the Green icing that she used...That wasn't so great, but still, it was good.

"Red! FOCUS!"

Red blinked and took out the ancient weapon she had been handed by Amythest, pulling it round so she defended herself from Amythest's strike. "Good! AGAIN!"

Red nodded and began to focus harder and harder, sweat forming on her forehead lightly as she left thoughts of IF behind and started to train... She was getting good.

And in such a short space of time too.

'She's not that bad...' Amythest thought as she and Red danced around in a dance of swords, the pair were causing quite a stir in the arena they had arrived at. They had gone to Lastation's training arena to practice and had started to draw quite the crowd.

"Wooo!"

"Keep it going!"

"You two...ROCK!"

Red was self concious of having over 30 people watching her battle...But still, if she was going to get noticed and more helpful to IF, then she was going to do it. No matter the price.

Amythest smirked as she jumped up into the air with a vertical strike coming down towards Red's head, Red dodged out of the way, horizontal slice heading for Amythest's left arm. Catching the battle hardened veteran off guard. Amythest chuckled as the pure joy of battle got into her veins.

"Focus on the battle in front of you! Don't pay any attention to the ones around you! OR DO YOU WANT TO LOSE!?"

Red's internal switch for anger flipped as Amythest raced towards her, Red started to glow again. Amythest bought her sword up into a vertical/horizental swipe but Red blocked it...With the sword that Amythest had handed her.

"This is good." Red's chuckling voice could be heard for miles around. There was a problem, however, and that was that her voice echoed...With a hidden sense to it...It almost sounded...

Like an Angel.

* * *

[With Vert and Noire.]

"So, you're suggesting we go and congradulate Neptune...For basically wondering off?"

Noire sighed. "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

Vert smiled in a weird way that Noire simply DID NOT like. "Yeah - We bondage him, and interrogate."

Vert stopped as did Noire as they both sensed what was going on in Lastation's Arena. "Do you sense that?"

Noire looked in the direction almost immediately. "Of course I do! That's in MY nation!"

Vert sighed. "Then we can't go to Neptune, we'll have to stop at your nation first."

Noire growled under her breath but then resolved to what Vert said, "Ugh, FINE!"

* * *

[With Neptune and Sky.]

Sky opened her eyes slowly as the rays of Sunlight that poured in through the window temporarily made her blind but she put her hand up to it. "Mum...Mum...Mum..." She repeated over and over.

Neptune rolled onto her side and cracked open an eyelid. "Its too Earllllyyyyy" She groaned as she tried to wake up, only to spot Max standing next to her bed. "Who..." She then realised who it was and smiled. "Morning..." She yawned.

"Morning Sleepy head"

Neptune then sensed something faint, but it was a surging power level from far away. "Do you...Feel that?"

Max looked to the window and nodded. "This is not good. We may have to get you back to, where was it, Planeptune?"

Neptune lowered her head. "Yeah...I dunno..."

* * *

[With Histoire.]

"I dunno if I should be saying this...But Neptune... Has gotten some vistors..." Histoire gulped as she felt something rather sharp poke her in the side. "From a different reality. Look Nepgear, just tell her and get here. They want a word with her..."

* * *

To Be Continued.


	21. Chapter 21

What I've Done

Chapter 21

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

[With Amythest and Red.]

Amythest stood across from Red near enough almost at arms length. "You ready?"

Red smirked with her new found confidence and power bubbling inside of her veins. "Let's go." She charged towards Amythest who did the same. The pair came into contact with their respective weapons, with the ancient blade Red was holding started to glow red-ish purple. It was starting to gain power...But from where?

The ground itself starts to shake as clouds start to form around the skies above the pair, focusing on them - And only them.

Red jumped into the air as the swords were struggling on one another, using her strength to push Amythest back several centimetres, her jump put her at a distinct advantage - As she came down from the upper left, Amythest tried to dodge but failed. Being kicked in the side by Red's boots...

Amythest skidded to a halt as she tried to stop losing her skills in front of Red. Red was obviously picking up on the skills and abilities that Amythest had been showing her in this fight, extremely quickly.

Amythest knew this was no time to argue, her reputation in this dimension was at stake. At least, that's what she thought. So, as a result, she glowed blue and her eye scanner flashed purple. "Fexlanx...Nea!" She shouted and threw her right arm back, throwing it forwards and opening her right hand - Blowing out what looked like a beam of pure purple energy.

Red blinked as the energy beam connected with her - Making her grunt in pain. "GAH!" She squeaked as she hit the ground with her knees. Her sword resting on the ground next to her. "That was..." She looked at her arms and they were shaking. She had pushed herself far, FAR beyond what she could have EVER done on her own. She was proud of it. She smiled and looked up at Amythest, even though she was sweating and was in pain, she still managed to smile.

"Thank you...Amythest. I want to train more in future. Maybe even learn some of that attack you did."

Amythest chuckled as she put her sword away, her eyescanner device switching off. "That's advanced power. We'll see you learn that after awhile, alright? Anyway, it's time to get some rest I think."

Red chuckled even though she was in worlds of pain. "Agreed..."

* * *

[In the Stands.]

Noire and Vert had arrived just before Red had done her jumps against Amythest and had been watching very carefully since.

"Impressive."

Noire nodded at Vert's assessment. "I'll say, those two went very far. Makes me wonder...Wait...Isn't that red-head...Red?"

Vert narrowed her eyes as the one known as Red got up and, with Amythest's help, made her way out of the arena. "Yes...I never thought she had that kind of power hidden in her though..."

"Me neither."

Noire and Vert suddenly sensed something coming from Planeptune and cast their eyes that way. "Do you sense..." Vert whispered to Noire.

Noire nodded. "Yes, we should go. Now."

Vert chuckled for a different reason, "Agreed. We'll leave Neptune for another time."

Noire blinked as Vert started to leave. "AND the punishment, also, at another time?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going then."

* * *

[With Silver and Blanc]

Blanc had arrived at the top of the mountain with Silver hot on her heels. She smirked to herself. 'So the Clan's reputation was not false like I thought...' She thought with a bit of hot blooded apprehension. 'Should be good, then eh!?' She began to glow her name sake White as she changed/activated her HDD into White Heart.

Silver on the other hand, jumped back a few metres to get the full intensity of White Heart's presence. She was...Looking forward to this. Something at least, she would prove she was strong...No longer with Vixen to hold her back, she could REALLY let loose.

Silver began to slowly glow a red aura as her eyes flashed to Red. "Be ready White Heart..."

White Heart smirked at Silver which only served to make the mortal angry, White Heart ducked as Silver lunged towards her with her twin blades out. White Heart summonded her hammer from her inventory and swung it at Silver, connecting with the twin silver blades that Silver was using. A resulting explosion eminating from the three weapons.

Silver smirked. "Did you make a mistake?"

White Heart blinked as she felt a twin blade pressed against her stomach, CURSE her luck for not noticing earlier!

"Bagh...That was a cheap shot..."

Silver chuckled as she rose her other blade, bringing it down towards WH's head - which she blocked with her hammer.

This fight could go on for Hours...

* * *

[With Nepgear...]

Nepgear started to panic. She had, had a call from Histoire that did NOT sound good.

The tome was being held HOSTAGE from the sounds of it!

Neptune would NOT be in a healed state yet!

Nor Max...He would be exhausted...

What about Sky!?

Nepgear paled. "This is not good... This is not good..." She repeated to herself over and over.

"What's not good?"

Nepgear jumped out of her skin and onto the bed, shooting her eyes everywhere until they landed on Uni's.

"Oh...It's just you Uni...DON'T do that! You suprised me!"

"And YOU surprised me! What was that call about, you're obviously worried?"

Uni walked over and placed a hand on Nepgear's shoulder, making Nepgear look at her. Nepgear was panicking - Uni could see it. This only served to rocket the young tsundere's blood pressure.

"Uni..." Nepgear whispered.

"Nepgear, I want to be able to help. Who were you on the phone to?"

Nepgear slowly sat up on the bed which made Uni sit next to her. "I was on the N-Gear to Histoire...I think she's been taken... Hostage..."

Uni gasped slightly which had Nepgear clench her fists on her lap. "I feel so helpless...I have to be here, in case sis needs me, yet if I ignore Histoire and our share crystal gets destroyed..."

"Neither you or Neptune would be able to function. Right?"

Nepgear nodded with a sigh. "Yeah."

"We need a plan."

"Yeah."

Uni placed a hand on Nepgear's clenched fist which had Nepgear look at her. "Uni?"

Uni smiled warmly at her best friend - She wasn't used to this kind of assistance - but she gladly gave it. "We can work through this Nepgear. Everything will be okay."

"Are you..."

"I am sure. Stupid..."

Nepgear slightly smiled as she lookedto the window. "Okay..."

* * *

[With IF and Compa...]

IF slowly woke up to find Compa no longer next to her so she started to get worried. "C...C...Compa?" She whispered, her voice crokey.

"Yes Iffy?" Compa whispered back to her as she placed a hand on IF's arm. "You've been out of it all this time - It's around 1..."

"Then I can go back to-"

"No...In the afternoon."

"What!? It is not 1 in the, bloody, AFTERNOON!" IF checked the phone she had by the bedside table and sighed in frustration. "Ooooowah! No! I was meant to be AWAKE!"

"Max said you fell asleep so he brought you in here. At least, that's what I think he said..."

IF growled. "Are you fu**ing kidding me...!?"

* * *

[With Rom...]

Rom had wondered around away from Ram for awhile on her own. She eventually came to a window in her...Well, not strictly HER Basilicom...But something like that. She noticed that there was a owl sitting just on a tree branch and the tree was glowing...

Glowing?

Eh?

Rom opened the window and the owl looked at her. "Hi." She whispered.

The owl nodded its head and started to hoot at her... This...Was weird. Why was the owl HOOTING at her!?

Rom nervously held out her arm and the owl landed on it softly. "You're...cute..." She whispered, using her free hand to pet it.

'So are you.'

Rom blushed as she realised that this particular owl could talk telepathically. "Th...Th...Thanks..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

What I've Done.

Chapter 22.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Authors Note: This is going to be quite rapid...I hope you'll can keep with it! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

[With Silver and White Heart...]

White Heart and Silver had been fighting for a few hours now. Every time Silver would swing her weapons at White Heart, White Heart would either dodge or block the weapons with her own. Granted the Goddess of Lowee was slightly injured, she would never give in. Not now - Not ever.

"Your...really...good."

White Heart nodded at Silver who jumped into the air, heading for an overhead slash. White Heart grabbed her axe from her inventory and collided both of Silver's weapons with her own, creating a huge explosion with just the four weapons.

Silver felt her mouth tug into a small smile as she saw that White Heart was starting to be serious, something she wanted for awhile. Someone to blow some steam off with.

The power of the abilites the pair were using, combined with the heated contact of their respective weapons, meant that the mountain was starting to suffer. It would cause an avelanche if they kept going... But with the look in White Heart's and consequently Silver's eyes... They didn't look like they would stop any time soon.

* * *

[With Snow...]

Groaning as she woke up after being healed, Snow looked around the room she had been placed in. "Ugh...That was...A long sleep..." She yawned and her ears on the top of her head went back, similar to how a cat's would, thing is... Only Snow could see and/or touch the ears. She could make them appear at will...But that's if she wanted to. She didn't want to panic anyone though.

Sitting up on the bed she was laying on - Snow looked around and then, almost instinctively, snapped her gaze to where a view of the mountain would be (blocked by the walls but still). She took in a long breath. "Silver..." She muttered under her breath as she exhaled.

* * *

[With Nepgear and Uni...]

Nepgear was quiet as Uni was fidgeting with her skirt. "Uni?" She whispered, trying to be heard above her normally silent way of speaking. "Can I ask you...Something?"

Uni nodded. "S-Sure..."

"If I went to Planeptune, would you be able to keep an eye on Neptune for me?"

"How about we keep an eye on Sky instead? Your sister's stronger then both of us, and if I can get Noire there...Although she's probably there already knowing my luck..."

"Uni..."

"Any-Anyway! Let's just tell Neptune, alright?"

Nepgear nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

[With Silver and White Heart...]

More explosions occured as Silver clashed with White Heart's power again and again. The more she fought, the weaker she was starting to feel. She tried to use her internal power...But that was becoming harder and harder to control.

White Heart eventually could see that Silver wasn't going to last for too much longer, and they had been going for awhile, so... Her next move was to jump behind Silver bringing her axe down so it came down across Silver's back - Which it did. Connecting with brutal accuracy.

If White Heart had been aiming to kill Silver, she would have...Probably.

Silver growled in pain as she shook her head. "Not yet!" She jumped into the air, again, attempting roundhouse style kick with her energy going into higher levels using her right foot.

White Heart chuckled as she spun on her feet and grabbed Silver's right leg, spinning in several circles until she hit a side of the mountain - Causing yet another snow-encrusted explosion.

White Heart started to pant. Maybe she was getting too into this?

She felt her fists clench as Silver emerged from the snow - with scars all over her. She felt excited...

Oh dear.

* * *

[With Neptune, Max and Sky...]

Neptune pondered their situation for several moments as Max picked up Sky. Blowing raspberries so the child/baby laughed.

"If Planeptune is under attack, honey, then we have to get you back there."

Neptune pointed to their baby. "What about Sky?" She shook her head. "I can't just leave her here!"

"You can keep her here."

Neptune and Max went silent. Wait, wasn't that - Nepgear's voice?

Nepgear walked into their room with Uni walking behind her. "We can help look after the baby if you need to sort out Planeptune."

A small pair of white ears poked into the room also, followed by a girl with hard green Emerald eyes that glittered like a soft tree leaf. The girl looked between Uni and Rom in age range, possibly 12? No 10...Maybe 11?

Neptune blinked as she looked to the arrival. "Who...Are you?"

Nepgear and Uni looked and instantly said at the same time:

"Sn...Snow!? What are you doing here?"

Snow took in a breath. "Simple. Silver came to rescue me when Vixen was attacked and killed... Probably by some new force...I certainly didn't recognise them!"

Sky looked at Snow and the pair stopped. It was as though Snow was held in place by Sky's eyes which were almost piercing through the young girl's soul. "...Snow..."

Snow shook herself free of what she called 'Paralysis' and looked to Max. "So, what's the plan? Man man?"

Max chuckled. "I think Neptune has the final say. Although... Where did Blanc go?" He looked around, unable to see the Lowee Goddess ANYWHERE.

"She went with Sil...ver..." The group couldn't believe what Uni whispered.

"How?"

"When?"

"Why!?"

Sky began to tear up so Neptune hushed her into her arms. "Shhhh, Everyone, be quiet!" She hissed. "Sky's not used to loud noises yet!"

Snow smirked. "Could've fooled me."

'Shhhh your mouth.'

Snow blinked in partial confusion. "What the...I just heard Sky talk!"

Nepgear blinked but in full confusion, "You couldn't have - She can't speak anything!"

'Oh yes I can...hehehehe' Sky's expression on her face changed to one that was cheeky and Snow felt like pouting. Neptune spotted this and giggled.

"Seems young Sky here can telepathically talk to those she likes! It's a Nep-trait... You'll get used to it!"

Snow frowned. 'I doubt I will...'

'Oh yes you will...Oh yes you will...'

Snow turned around in a huff while everyone in the room laughed.

At least it was enjoyable for some of them...

Histoire on the other hand -

Was having a nightmare.

* * *

[With Histoire...]

Histoire bit her lip as another jolt of electrizity zapped her upper back. "OWW!"

"Tell us where she is!"

"I TOLD you where- GAH!"

"Anymore of this and we'll imprison you!"

Histoire paled. Why was NO-ONE coming to help her in her hour of need!?

"Give me one more call...Please...I beg of you!"

"Oh alright."

"Sir?"

"DO IT!"

Histoire winced as she saw YET ANOTHER person drop dead in front of her eyes. These people were BRUTAL. No wonder they came from another reality. No-one in Gamindustri would do this to their own crew...Not even Arfoire - and that was saying something.

* * *

[With White Heart and Silver...]

White Heart and Silver were seperated by a long wide path of snow. Silver raced along the snow as though she was born to do it while White Heart rose into the air, putting her hammer away and reaching for the axe. Slamming it into the snow that seperated the two, and rising to Silver's level who just about recovered from the sudden snow that rose to her face.

"Nice try-GAH!"

White Heart felt not only two weapons hit her, but two rather heavy feeling gauntlets as well as the Lowee Goddess hit the snow. Silver landing neigh on, on top of White Heart.

"Game over."

White Heart smirked even though her face was in the snow, reaching up and grabbing Silver's legs.

"What the!?" Silver tried to move, but failed.

She was in WH's iron grip. As the Lowee Goddess rose up, the pair began to power down. They were at their limits for their respective levels...Well...The Lowee Goddess still had fight in her by a margain but...This fight was over.

Silver put her weapons away and her gauntlets to the side as she fell to her knees. White Heart changed back into regular Human form Blanc (hat included) as she panted also. The book obsessed goddess panting also with her hands on her hips.

"That...Was a good fight..."

Silver looked up and could tell White Heart meant it. Which was an honour. Not that she had set out to kill Blanc as she would have attempted it when Blanc would be sleeping but... This was just an added bonus.

Blanc wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked closer to Silver, offering her hand to her. "Nice fight. Maybe next time you can show me that move you did again?"

Silver nodded. "Consider it done..." She panted. "White...Heart..." She took the hand and shook it.

It was a good fight.

* * *

[With Rom...]

"So, you've been watching everything all this time? What did you say your name was?"

'Alex.'

Rom giggled. "I didn't think owl's had names - Alex."

'Alex' the owl hooted at her. 'Well, I do.'

Rom giggled again, finally happy to have someone OTHER THAN Ram or Blanc to speak to. "So...Can I talk to you about anything?"

'Yes.'

"Thank you Alex! My name's Rom by the way."

'Rom...Cute name.'

Rom went bright pink at this. "You...You think so?" She bashfully smiled.

* * *

[With Red and Amythest...]

Red laid down on her bed at a local inn to Lastation/Planeptune's borders as she sighed loudly. "WAH! That was a LONG fight! Thanks for training with me!"

Amythest nodded. "No problem. Now rest up. We've got to meet with the commanders tomorrow. Get you properly recruited."

"Recruited?" Red tilted her head. "What for?"

"Into Neptune's army."

"But Neptune doesn't need an army..." Red thought as she spoke.

"She will do soon."

"Oh..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

What I've Done.

Chapter 23.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. It really does help (the reviews) as it tells me what you all think ;)

I bring you chapter 23! Enjoy!

And I can't believe I've witten over 30k words... O.O;

* * *

[With Amythest and Red...]

Red had been sleeping in the following morning until she got woken up...On the floor.

"Wake up!"

Red opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see Amythest standing over her. "Ugh...Couldn't you have waited just FIVE more minutes!?" She groaned.

Amythest shook her head as she went to pick Red up by her arms. "No time, we need to get moving. The commander will be here in less then 2 hours and I have to get YOUR sorry ass ready! Now, in the shower!"

Red stood up slowly with Amythest's insistance and yawned as she headed to the shower room in the inn/hotel they were staying at. "Sure thing wifey..."

Amythest chose to let that 'wifey' remark slide again. She was starting to have...Feelings for Red. They were abnormal. She'd have to talk to her commander about upping her medication.

Half an hour passed and then Red and Amythest were walking out of the hotel/inn and towards the edge of town. "Ummm..." Red started. "Isn't the leader going to meet us, IN, town?"

Amythest shook her head as she carried on walking forwards and then stopped, looking around to make sure it was clear then, when it was, she pointed her sword up to the sky - It started to eminate a soft blue glow with tinges of red. Almost purple like Neptune...

Red watched with wide eyes as something came through the clouds...No, not just something...Several things;

A large spaceship-looking thing along with several escorts/fighters. It looked like what Amythest had been telling her the night before was no joke - This was a really BIG army...And this was only just the beginning of it!

As the starship landed in front of the pair - The fighters heading around the local airspace to clear any hostiles if there were any - Red began to second guess her part in all of this. She was...Hopelessly out of her league, but everything would be okay, right? She'd be okay, right?

"Hey. You awake?"

A prod had Red blink into life again and out of her thoughts. "Yes...But...Is this alright?"

"Don't be doing this now." Red heard Amythest say to her. "Neptune's is going to need ALL the help she can get, so, the more help we can sort out for her - The better, right?"

Red couldn't argue with Amythest. Not now that the visitor from another world was practically offering Neptune's backup...Or something like that. In Red's mind, whenever Neptune was concerned - IF wouldn't be far behind.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

[With Blanc and Silver...]

Blanc walked through to the Lowee Basilicom tired. She was very tired.

Silver (or Argent) walked behind her, clicking her fingers and cracking her knuckles. She had enjoyed that battle - A friendly fight that could have been a lot different.

"A-Argent?"

Silver looked over to where Snow was standing/half leaning on the door that led to Neptune's 'borrowed' room.

"Snow." Silver walked over to her and stood next to her, looking her up and down. "You're not fully healed yet. Why? Did you get up again?"

Snow frowned as she turned her head away. "I'm not telling."

Blanc offered a slight smile to the pair as she walked on past, heading into Neptune's room.

"Hey Blanny!"

Blanc blinked as Neptune basically tackled her into a hug. Normally, it would be easy to receive such a tackle from the Planeptune goddess, but...Blanc was tired. So, she just opened her arms and hugged her former rival in the past.

"Hello Neptune. You feeling better now?"

"You bet your sweet backside I am!"

Blanc smirked with a sly thought in her head - She shook it off mentally as she watched Max appear at the door with Sky in his arms. "Looks like the guy is doing his part too."

Max nodded. "I wouldn't want to cause an argument."

Neptune nodded with a clap of her hands and looked to Nepgear and Uni. "Alright you two, you guys stay here. And you-" She poked Sky on the nose which caused the baby to giggle. "-Can stay here with your auntie. Okay?"

Sky seemed to be a little upset at the thought of not being with her mother. But after Max's/Snow's and everyone else's reassuring smile in her general direction (besides Silver, she was still unsure of the new arrival), she accepted it.

Neptune took in a deep breath and headed out of the Lowee Basilicom, closely followed by Max and Snow. Silver grabbed Snow by her shoulder with a growl which caused the two to stare at each other for a few moments - Blanc looking at them both.

"Snow, after what you've been through - I suggest you stay here."

Snow scoffed at Silver's concern. "Really Argent? I think YOU had better stay here. Who knows what'll happen if Sky gets kidnapped or something?"

Blanc nodded at Silver's assessment. "I think it would be better for you to stay here, Snow. After all, you were only recently attacked and you're still not fully ready to handle another battle...are you?"

Snow nodded her head in self inflicted confidence. "I'm ready! I'm SO ready!"

Blanc walked forward towards them and with little to no warning she punched Snow in the gut, making the 11 year old illusion magic enabled girl/wolf drop to her knees in crippling pain.

"See? You can't hold yourself up if someone was to attack you. Just listen to reason. I'm sure Silver has your best interests at heart, Snow."

Silver was conflicted. Should she punch Blanc back? Or, should she give Snow a lecture? In the end she decided to do neither and stand with her eyes trained on the floor to the left of Snow.

Snow looked between them as she struggled to get to her feet. She had been injured (again) by a very exhausted and slightly injured Goddess. If Blanc had been on top form and hit her... In her base Human form... Snow would have most likely almost 'slept with the fishes'/Died.

She was far from good. She was still recovering from the battle with the two bears earlier which Silver rescued her from...

"Alright...I get it...I get it." Snow whispered - A trace of hurt in her voice.

Silver sighed which caught the attention of Nepgear/Uni/Blanc/Snow. "Snow, it's not like we don't trust you. It's just - You can't even handle that punch at this moment. If you really want to help and be a bigger part of the picture, then I suggest you-"

"The Gems Clan was..." Snow coughed and hit the ground again, this time on her hands and knees.

Silver's ears perked up and she instantly was beside Snow's side. Blanc had to admit, when Silver wanted to, she was light/quick on her feet. Admirable and could be used very effectively if she had some more training...

"The clan was what Snow? Talk to me. Menehska!"

Snow cast a look to Silver that practically told her everything she wanted to know. "Our clan..." She whispered as a lone tear formed in her left eye. "Doesn't even EXIST anymore..."

Silver stopped then and there, standing up slowly, casting a look to Blanc who only nodded at her. It was as though the Goddess and former Clan member knew something between them that was...secretive yet important.

Nepgear turned and walked into the babies room whileUni cast a look to everyone in the hallway. Once she thought it was safe - She headed into the babies room with Nepgear.

* * *

[With Rom and the Owl (Alex)...]

Rom sat down on her bed while the Owl perched on the windowsill. Not wanting to come in unless the Lowee candidate wanted him to. "So..." Rom whispered. "Tell me, how comes you and Sky have telepathic powers - I think you said?"

Alex nodded his head. 'It's all thanks to the amulet that Sky's dad brought with him. See, It is still active. And anyone who has been near or around either me or Sky will be able to hear us talking to them.'

"Isn't it unusual for baby to be able to talk? In any form of language though?" Rom kept her voice down. "After all, I know I COULDN'T talk the way you can when I was as smol as Sky."

'That's because you didn't have Human blood mixed in with your Goddess one. For you see, in order for the telepathic power to work - First, you need a catalyst. In this instance, Sky. You need her parents, Neptune and Max, one being a Goddess and the other a dimensional travelling Human/warrior who isn't really...Isn't really from this reality in the first place. Then you'll need an amulet from a place called The Sky Temple. It is an ancient place. Far older then even HyperDimension.'

Rom's eyes went wider then saucers. A place OLDER then HyperDimension!? This was all so new and crazy but... If what this Alex owl was telling her was true...Then...Then things would be a lot different in the future. Rom looked down and started to think. Maybe...Maybe she could find this Sky Temple? If it even existed anymore...

Alex hooted at her which cause her to look up. 'Are you thinking about going to find the place I just mentioned?'

Rom nodded her head rapidly which caused her hat to fall off of her head - Revealing rather...unruely brown hair/light chesnut brown hair. "Yes. I need to be able to help the others. The powers in this temple you are talking about must be able to help me to do that."

'Then, you'll need a guide and a map.'

Rom got up and reattached the hat to her head when Alex flew over to her, landing on her arm. 'You should tell your guardian first. Isn't that-'

Rom nodded, being careful of her hat this time. "Yes, my sister is my guardian...Blanc, I mean, White Heart you'd call her."

'Ah yes, the goddess of Lowee. Then we must go. Ready?'

"Do you have a map?"

'I know were we can get one.'

Rom giggled. "I feel like an adventerer."

'One step at a time.'

Rom nodded as she she walked out of the room with the owl STILL attached to her arm. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

[With IF and Compa...]

Compa yawned as she followed IF through the palace-like structure of Lowee's Basilicom. "Sometimes I really dunno about those two. First Nep gets knocked up by this Dimensional Traveller. Then, he has the NERVE to CARRY ME when I fall asleep! The NERVE!"

Compa pointed to the kitchen. "IF, I don't care what time it is, but you need breakfast. Now."

IF blinked and looked to Compa who reitterated her point. "Come on Compa, I'm not hungry!"

"You say that NOW. MOVE IT!"

IF yelped as she saw Compa about to try and poke her with her Human Sized Syringe so she shot into the kitchen. "Okay, okay! I get it! I get it!"

* * *

[With Vert and Noire...]

"This is quite the trip, first I get woken up by Uni not being there, then this. All because of Neptune...I'll have words with that Goddess if its the last thing I-"

Green Heart stopped in mid-flight and held her hand up, prompting Black Heart to also stop. They floated in front of the scene of Planeptune and it looked - Horrendous.

The entire city was phasing in and out of reality, the entire of the Planeptune Tower was in...Sections? It was weird to look at it but it was almost as if someone had taken a knife and carved it up, while keeping the structure more or less intact, it was weird really.

"This is awful..."

Green Heart had to agree with that statement. This was awful. So, where was Histoire? Let alone...Nepgear...Wait, Nepgear's energy she couldn't sense. Had Nepgear gone ALSO to get Neptune!? Oh, this was a headache and a half.

"Looks like we've got to fight our way to the tower. Come on."

Black Heart nodded and headed to the ground nearby the first series of machines. Not monsters like Fenrirs or anything, but machines. Ones with huge machine guns on them. This was...Not going to be easy.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	24. Chapter 24

What I've Done.

Chapter 24.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Authors Note: Thank you to Jerzu for all the reviews and everyone who continues to read this. I am sorry it takes so long to update, but I am trying.

I present - Chapter 24!

* * *

[With Compa and IF...]

IF sat down with a coffee while Compa was still at the counter cooking herself bacon and eggs. Hey, the blonde/pink haired girl had to eat!

IF put her coffee cup on the saucer as she coughed. "So." She started slowly, not wanting to distract Compa in her cooking. "I wonder where everyone is..."

Thankfully, Compa wasn't that distracted as she finished and put the bacon and eggs on a plate. "I dunno IF. Maybe, she's gone out for awhile? You know what she's like - Never could be held down."

IF furrowed her eyebrows. "Thing is, she needs to be held down - Especially now, she may be a CPU and everything but she can't possibly be fully recovered from the birth, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe?" Compa walked over and sat next to IF. "She didn't need hosing down after all that blo-"

"EWW! Enough! Alright? Enough!" IF hissed angrily as she did NOT want to remember what happened in the room during the birth...It was...Digusting in IF's thought patterns. But if IF ever found someone to love like that, she'd have to go through a similar experien - NO! NEVER! She'd stay single FOREVER!

...Much the same as Noire. Or Vert. Yes, think positive. Not negative. There was no tieing IF down...

"You alright Iffy?"

IF blinked as a knitted jumper enclosed hand was waved in her face. "Y-Yeah...I'm okay."

'Cept if Compa was involved. Then THAT would be an issue...Maybe.

* * *

[With Vert and Noire...]

As the two Goddess' marched closer to the battle sight that was Planeptune, both Green Heart and Black Heart were confused as to how much chaos this had caused - There were thousands of people fleeing their homes and even more on the edges of the city, desperate to leave, but forced into the inner circles by whatever army that was here...

It wasn't even...Real, was it?

Green Heart cast a look over to Black Heart as the goddess took out several soldiers. Or at least, mutated-looking soldiers. "Noire. This isn't good...I think we had better find Histoire. She could be in serious peral."

Black Heart nodded as she deflected a blast of laser from a mutated soldier's gun. "You go ahead to the tower - I'll see about distracting them!"

Green Heart couldn't agree more as she flew up and towards the tower - Black Heart making a side swiping explosion to distract all the soldiers that were focused on GH.

* * *

[With Snow, Silver and Blanc...]

"I think it would be best for you and Snow to talk. Take the room across the hallway. I'll be out here." Blanc mumbled as she headed towards the babies room for once. She wanted to get an understanding as to Sky's abilites. After all, the baby was the first one born by a goddess!

'Neptune's a bloody handful...' Blanc thought quietly as she felt a slight smile appear on her face. She was amused by everything that had gone on...But the blood from before? That must have been from all the puddings Nep ate... But she did NOT want to be involved in any...Mark her words ANY more childbirth related things as long as she lived.

And that would be a very long time...

Snow coughed again as she slowly got to her feet. "Woah...Argent...I don't feel so good." She spoke wearily.

Silver took in a deep breath. "You, did, just get punched in the gut by a Goddess. A TIRED Goddess you should know."

Snow nodded even though her vision was slightly blurry. She felt sick. Not only had she been pushed to her limit by the bears from earlier, but she was exhausted.

Silver spotted this within moments. She was wobbling from the punch...This wasn't good. So, she instantly looked Snow up and down before deciding what Snow should do next...Even if Snow didn't want to. She'd listen to her...Probably. "Go to bed."

Snow looked at Silver. "B-But..."

Silver pointed to the room across the corridor. "Go. Or, do you want me to frog march you there?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "No thanks Mother..." She then began to walk into another bedroom as Silver walked into her own one. The pair sharing a look at each other that spelled trust and some kind of unity in the situation they were in.

After all...There were only two members of the Gem Clan according to them now that still held the ideals of the Clan - Silver and Snow.

Idealistic to some. Fate in others.

* * *

[With Rom and Alex (The Owl)...]

Rom gingerly walked slowly around another sleeping Lowee guard as she picked up the map, that Alex had taken her to.

'Good. Now, we need to get out without being seen.'

Rom nodded. "Right..." She mumbled as she traversed through the endless passageways of Lowee's Palace-like Basilicom. She chose to keep her power level low. Not even her sister would be able to sense her... At least, that's what she believed.

And sometimes, believing is all it takes.

Rom managed to walk out of the Lowee Basilicom completely un-noticed and headed out towards the Forest nearby.

'What about White Heart?'

Rom looked to the owl that was now currently on her right shoulder. She put a finger to her lip. "I want to do this so she's got someone to rely on. Trust me." She whispered. "I wanna be strong like my sister."

'As you wish.'

* * *

[With Max and Neptune...]

Neptune looked to Max as they headed towards Planeptune. "I think we should fly. It'd be easier, right?"

Max looked at Neptune as though she was mad. "Are you CRAZY? You gave birth less then 50 hours ago, and now you are thinking of using EVEN MORE power, for a flight, that not even you can guarantee you'll be okay with?"

Neptune pouted but then nodded. "Alright, alright. We'll do it YOUR way for now..."

Max softly smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We do things together or not at all. Remember?"

Neptune looked up at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Max could think of no cuter individual then the one standing before him, so he patted her on the backafterward and they walked towards Planeptune.

* * *

[With Amythest and Red...]

Red watched as Amythest approached the ramp lowered of the starship which had landed in front of them. "Afternoon Commander!"

Red couldn't help but watch as the so called 'Commander' walked down it. He had a long black leather trenchcoat on. At least, that's what Red guessed it was - He also had cold grey eyes, a sword on his back and a gun on his belt. This person was kitted out with armemants all over the place...

Red slowly headed behind a bush and gulped. There were guards also flowing out of the ship. Possibly to guard him? Who knows...

Amythest nodded after talking to the commander for a few seconds. "Yes, she's behind that bush."

Red looked up as Amythest pointed straight at her. But...H-HOW!? She could have SWORN she was hidden!

"I see." The official-looking person nodded and rose his hand, making the bush disappear in seconds into data.

This guy was powerful... Just the aura that emitted from him was strong...If only there were others here...

* * *

To Be Continued...

My mind is in whirlwinds ^^; So, thanks to everyone for the reading-side of things and such! :) You all mean a lot to me ;)

And thanks to Jerzu. I wouldn't have been this far without you so...Thank you! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

What I've Done.

Chapter 25.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Authors Note: You are all awesome. Thanks for sticking with me.

Onto Chapter 25! [I never thought I'd be saying that! This story might be the longest one I have ever written...]

* * *

[With Nepgear, Uni, Sky and Blanc...]

Blanc walked in slowly as she saw Nepgear looking over Sky, Uni was sat on the bed (that had been restored to normal...Hey, it NEEDED to be! Was it by Uni? Or it just happened...Something along those lines...Probably.) while Sky was giggling at Nepgear's funny faces. The faces were...Strange, Blanc decided. But still, they were interesting to watch.

Some were of discontorted Doogoo's [HOW Nepgear managed to make a Doogoo face was beyond her.], others were of Fenrir's [Which Sky laughed at...] and some were even of Arfoire, [To which Sky cried at them...Hmmm...Maybe Sky disliked Arfoire just as much as Neptune? Well, that would be kinda obvious...] to say Nepgear had a range of expressions to show the newborn was an understatement.

"Who's an interesting little girl, huh?" Nepgear said in a sing-song voice at Sky. "That's you!" Nepgear prodded Sky which earned a giggle from the newborn. "Awww..." Nepgear pulled away and kept playing with the little one.

She was. So. ADORABLE! At least to Nepgear. She used to do this with Neptune's prized posssesion when she could... Histoire would often get the brunt of being the "prized possession" however, and be curled into a ball by Nepgear (somehow) and thrown about the room...Back before any of this happened of course.

Nepgear would have to think more about Histoire and if she was alright soon... She hadn't heard from her for days.

Uni spotted Blanc and instantly moved from the bed to the nearby chair. Pointing at the bed for Blanc to sit down and take a weight of her feet. "How are... The other two?" She asked the Lowee Goddess. Suddenly, she started to absentmindedly play with her own hair deciding that it was starting to get a little too long - Maybe a haircut would be a good idea?

Blanc walked over to the bed and sat on it while Nepgear continued to play games with Sky. "They seem okay enough. Snow and Argent seem to be getting along at long last."

Uni blinked again - Had she heard Blanc right? Did she know about them...As in, everything? Maybe she could help with the process? Snow seemed like a nice enough girl...Thing. And Silver, well, Uni assumed that's who Blanc meant when she said Argent... She was a special case indeed.

"So..." Uni began only to be stopped when Nepgear started to giggle, she looked over to her. "What are you laughing at Gear? It's not about my-"

Nepgear, who had been laughing suddenly found she couldn't hold it in any longer as she had just seen Sky laugh and put her small hand on Nepgear's arm, causing the Candidate to simply almost melt. "You're just so ADORABLE!"

Uni shook her head with a slight smile while Blanc took a look at Uni. Up and down, then she decided what was up - Uni liked Nepgear... Wait, was that already a known fact? Or was it a secret- Nah, Blanc decided not go chasing the thought. After all, some things were better left unsaid. Weren't they?

'This is true...'

Blanc looked over to where she thought Sky was in her cot but, thing was, Nepgear was holding her up. No, that wasn't the problem - Sky was staring at her. And had, somehow, causing a mental message to get to her!

"Nepgear."

Nepgear blinked and pulled the baby up into her arms for the first time and cradled her while looking at Blanc. Seeing the look of pure annoyance...Wait, was that curiousity?

"Yes Blanc?" Nepgear asked the Lowee Goddess.

Blanc stood up and walked over to the pair, each step echoing in the room which made Sky pull a few faces. She didn't like those noises of her footsteps maybe she had super sharp hearing?

'This kid has a lot of powers then obviously.' Blanc thought to herself as she made her way over to them. The room felt oddly longer than normal which was odd. Wait, was Blanc in a timewarp!? No. Blanc felt a slight smile tug on her features. Must have been Neptune...Ah well. She'd have to talk to Neptune about her share power later... It was bound to have dropped quite sharply lately. Especially because of the child.

Blanc stopped next to Nepgear and Sky, keeping eye contact with the newborn - Who was starting to pull faces at Blanc. "I've just got a mental message from the newborn... She's got telepathic power... Must have been Neptune's influence..."

"Or Max's influence." Uni whispered from her place over on the chair. "I'm sure he had some responsiblity over it all..." She mumbled. She moved her black hair out of her face as she chose to look out of the window where she started to smile...An odd smile at that.

Blanc nodded her head as Sky started to move her arms in the direction of Blanc's hat. It seemed... So strange...To Sky that is.

Blanc was confused as to the look Sky was giving her. Sky wanted to hold. Her hat. No. That wasn't-

'Huge...'

Nepgear giggled as she went to hand the baby to Blanc but Blanc didn't seem to want to hold her, retracting like a scared kitten would if you tried to pet it and it didn't want to be petted. In fact, she didn't seem to fond of even holding the new creation of Neptune's. That crazy dimensional travellers as well can't forget him. As much as Blanc would want to.

"Come on Blanc... You haven't held her since she was born!" Nepgear tried to insist the Lowee Goddess. "It's no different then when you must have held Rom and Ram when they were little!"

Blanc took in a deep breath, "Actually Nepgear -" She started slowly. "-They were born at the height they are at now... Just with mental ages that were different is all. You should know this. Anyway, I'll think about it." She cast her eyes over to Uni. "What's with you?" She started. "Something wrong?"

Uni blinked as she was caught off guard by Blanc's sudden attention at her. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just...Thinking. That's all. I just would like some attention..." Uni mumbled the last part, making Nepgear and Blanc look at each other in curiousity but Blanc didn't prey any further.

Nepgear shook her head. "Alright, she wants to think some more. Anyway, come on Blanc! Wait..." She held her mouth open in a fake teasing way which Blanc couldn't see through, "Don't tell me your SCARED of holding her?"

In the eternal words of Histoire; Blanc went many, MANY different shades of pink/purple/red and even green in embarrassment as she eventually held out her arms. "F-Fine... Only for 2 minutes. B-But if she starts to smell, YOU are changing her!"

Nepgear nodded even though after a moment of handing Sky to Blanc she realised what Blanc said, going pink, she headed over to sit next to Uni who was still looking out of the window.

* * *

[With Snow...]

Snow trugged into her room as though she had been smacked by a thousand Fenrir, well, it felt like that. She grumbled as she checked herself over. She wasn't bleeding... Thankfully. Although, she had wanted to go with Neptune and Max for an adventure... It sucked. She had not only been punched by a tired Goddess she was exhausted herself. She would have to make ground after recovering...That's if Silver didn't get in the way.

"Stupid Arge..." She whispered to herself as she made her way to the bed in the corner of the room. Several bookshelves were lined up next to it and a small window at the top of the room. Out of reach. No escaping today...

Growling she walked closer to the bed and just simply - jumped - onto the bed and curled up the second she landed. She was so tired...She could almost feel the tension in her arms and legs getting tighter. She almost couldn't move.

"Snow..." That sounded like it came through the wall... But how?

Snow cracked open an eye and there was no-one else in the room. She used what little power she had to magically shut the door she had left open. She groaned to herself. "I wanna sleep...But I want to go adventuring..." She mumbled as she couldn't hold back a yawn, opening her jaw to let it out she could almost sense someone in the room with her - But she was too tired to argue let alone fight with whatever it could or might be.

"Snow..." There it was again. What...The heck was that?

Snow growled as she was almost near sleep but the consistant calling of her name kept her awake! DAMNIT! Go away-

"Snow..." The voice repeated. Again. And again and again until-

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Snow yelled as even though she was shattered she got up, her legs felt like jelly and her vision was hazy. She looked around. "Whoever is doing this can you please sto-"

"Snow..."

Snow had enough. She ran at the wall to try to do a running jump to get the last of energy out. So she could sleep and not be bothered, but instead of doing that she ended up hitting the wall face-first. Correning off of the wall and landing on the bed with a mild headache and injury she succumed to her exhaustion and fell to sleep.

"Sno...w...y..."

Snow only just figured out it was someone familiar's voice just as she lost consciousness. 'Damnit Arge...Why me? I...Ugh...' She reached out with her hands only to touch something soft. Had she broken the wall with her skull and was now touching Arge? No... That was impossible! That was...Impossi-

* * *

[With Silver...]

Silver sat by herself at the edge of one of the rooms of the Lowee Palace/Basilicom where she had only just wound up Snow. Making the poor girl headbutt the wall. It wasn't an... Ideal prank, but it was funny to guage her reactions.

"Eheh. I need to stop doing things like that..."

Silver stood up and walked over to the massive window in her room, looking out of it. "I guess this is home for the next few hours. Think Snow'll stay here?" She scoffed. "Probably not."

'She needs a protector though...'

Silver looked at her fists which were clenched. Could she do the job of being Snow's guardian? Someone who could- No. Not a chance. This had Vixen's name all over it and he wasn't even in the area to talk to anymore!

Damnit...

Silver went back to her bed and laid down on it. "I'll be having words with Snow in the morning..." She closed her eyes as the light from the window hit her, making her warm up a bit. "Sno...w...y..." She fell asleep at that point. Thinking about how best to move forward with her.

* * *

[With Rom and Alex, outskirts of Lowee's Snow Forest...Towards the direction of the 'Ancient Ruins' that the owl told her about...]

Rom winced as she felt the Owl (Alex) digging his claws into her right shoulder. The owl was perched there - Sure, but he didn't have to injure her in the process!

"OWww..."

'Should we go back?'

Rom shook her head then blinked as her footsteps carried on through the outskirts of the forest towards what appeared to be a huge monolith. "Woah..." She looked up while being cautious as to not lose her hat.

"Look what we have here boys! A lost runaway and her favourite pet!"

Rom turned in the direction of the voice and saw five soldiers looking at her with one in the lead - All pointing guns and or swords at her. This...This was dangerous.

And...

Not helpful.

'Run.'

Rom backed up slowly, then just to make matters even worse she felt her back hit the monolith behind her. "Ummm...Don't hurt me?" She mumbled as she started to feel quite scared without Ram there to fight with her... Or Blanc to defend her. She felt worried and scared but... She had to face up to this.

"I think she said to hurt her... OPEN FIRE!"

'WHAT DID I SAY!? RUN! WE CAN FIGHT AGAIN IF YOU SURVIVE THIS!' Alex dug his claws into Rom's shoulder, earning a yelp of pain from Rom as Alex beat his wings furiously as something glowed from inside Rom. A jewel that was on a silver chain surrounded Alex and the owl managed to lift the little Lowee Candidate up into the sky - Much to Rom's shock and awe...She was scared, but she was also curious. Where would she go? She just hoped Alex would be okay.

The so called leader watched as Rom was carried into the skies by this Owl, then to his soldiers who were gawking at the obvious lightness of this small girl. "What do you think you're looking at men!? I SAID FIRE! TO HELL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Rom pulled out her staff and conqured up a shield for the pair of them as they flew into the sky. 'Honestly Rom, why you forgot your transformation is beyond me.'

Rom's eyes widened in sudden realisation. "That's true..."

Alex got Rom and himself to the top of the monolith despite being then shot at by the people on the ground, Rom still shielding the pair from the gunfire. "We're in trouble..."

'You're telling ME!' Alex hooted as all his feathers were covered in sweat and he was tired. No. Exhausted.

Rom nodded as she started to deflect some of the gunfire back towards the people shooting at them. "I've had enough of this..."

'Don't.'

Rom looked to Alex who shook his head. 'We run.'

"B...But..."

'We're not super strong yet.' He reasoned with her. 'Trust me, we'll be ready soon. Just not right now. Think of the journey we still need to do.'

"Good point." Rom scooped Alex into her arms and jumped from the monolith, taking off into the Sky in her HDD form heading for the one place she thought they could get some peace-

Leanbox.

* * *

[With Neptune and Max...]

Max turned to Neptune as the pair had been walking for quite some time only to find she was hunched over, clutching her stomach with a face that was somewhat blue and green. "Neptune!" He shouted as he raced over to her. "Are you okay!? I TOLD you, you needed to rest some more earlier!"

Neptune just focused on her breathing as she tried to think straight. "I'm...Fine." She weezed out but Max could tell she was lying. She was far from fine. She was hurting something bad and Max could almost...Almost instinctively tell due to their link.

"Neptune, look at me." Max walked back to her and stood in front of her. Neptune couldn't even look up without getting spirals in her eyes. She was... She fell over. "You're still not one hundred percent, are you?" He shook his head with a sigh as he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her head. "Your temperature isn't good. You are burning up...Neptune. I say we go back. I'm sure Blanc wouldn't mind."

Neptune looked to Max as though he was mad. "After what I said? No. I'll be f-fine... Just gimme a moment to rest..."

Max shook his head with a heavy sigh - Dealing with Neptune in this state was very difficult to say the least. He would have rather stayed at the Lowee Basilicom with the others for awhile longer...That, and Neptune could have relaxed a bit longer. "Neptune. Please. Just listen to me, you are very tired. Your body hasn't recovered properly yet."

Neptune frowned but it was mostly at herself. 'I want to...I want to help my nation...'

Max could almost hear what Neptune was thinking so he started to stroke her hair... Which Neptune flinched at. "I know you want to protect your people and be back in your home country... But think of it this way, if you can't protect yourself - Who CAN you protect?"

Neptune sighed out loudly as she tried to think. "I guess." She shook her head. "Alright... Let's head back." She slowly got up and almost immediately fell to the floor again. "Uhhh... Little help?"

Max scooped up Neptune into his arms and had him over his back like a bag which Neptune didn't think was dignified... In fact, Neptune went purple because of it. But that was okay. Just so long as no-one saw them. Then this would be...

Acceptable.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 26. Sorry for the long wait on the update! ^^; Tons of things to do...And I wanted to make it interesting!


	26. Chapter 26

What I've Done.

Chapter 26

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter... I think my description-style is failing me a bit... I'll do my best however! If I fail then... I'm sorry, okay? :)

* * *

Blanc put Sky back into her cot gently as the little child had fallen asleep in the Lowee Goddess' arms. Blanc had a smile on her face. Sure, Neptune was annoying but... She was starting to get used to this whole situation and theoretically everything else at the same time.

"I think she likes you Blanc."

Blanc turned to Nepgear and offered a slight smile. "I guess." She mumbled at Nepgear. She walked towards the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

Nepgear nodded as she took a seat next to Uni. The latter of which flinched when Nepgear sat down. Something was bothering the Black Sister. But... Maybe it was best if Blanc went now. She had spent time with the three of them (Sky included) and it was apparent that she had other things to do.

Things with IF and Compa were ordinary to say the very least. They were sat in the kitchen still, talking about Sky and the other things which Neptune had done/said before this whole mess had started. Compa did try to mention some of the things she witnessed in the birth but IF...Let's just say, she was less then okay with said knowledge. She would rather stay ignorant if Compa was alright with it. Which she was. IF did mention some things were better left unsaid.

Blanc noticed IF and Compa in the kitchen/dining area, but carried on when she heard someone's footsteps heading towards the Basilicom/Palace.

"You're heavy."

"Mmmm...Then put me down..."

"Not in your condition Nep."

"Meanie..."

Blanc went to the door and saw Max and Neptune (well Neptune over Max's shoulder) and pointed to the nearest room, Max was thankful and headed there immediately. Blanc closed the door behind them and followed.

"She's been in a terrible state since we left." Max reported to Blanc as he entered the room that Blanc opened the door to. "-She's been having headaches, can't walk, feeling sic-"

Blanc nodded. "That's understandable for someone who has only given birth in the last week or so. Get her into bed..." She watched Max's reaction and felt an urge to growl - So she did. "Not that kind. Now, get on with it."

Max slowly lowered Neptune onto the bed and covered her with the bed sheets...Much to Neptune's reluctance.

"Let me get back...To Plan...Ugh..." Neptune panted as she was really out of it. Something was happening to her and without Histoire around...It made things even more awkward but Blanc had an idea as to what was wrong.

"She's changing."

Max blinked and then his eyes widened. "What do you mean, changing?" He almost stopped on the word.

Blanc nodded as Neptune fell to sleep...Again. "She's starting to become a more... I don't know what the word is now, but she's becoming much more goddess like. Her human form will cease to exist soon if she carries on changing."

Max looked to Neptune with a thin line on his lips. Thinking hard. "I don't want her to change. She seems happy the way she is."

"That was until you came here and gave her a baby." Blanc's monotone voice echoed through the room that they were in.

Max could not argue with Blanc's assessment of everything. All he could do was look at Neptune. "I need to get a drink. Do you mind keeping-"

Blanc nodded again. "I'll keep an eye on her. Go and get your drink. Take a break as well, it looks like you need it."

Max exited the room while Blanc made a chair appear from almost no-where and sat down next to Neptune's bedside with a book. She began to read it. "You know Neptune, you can fool him, but you can't fool me. You're hiding your power reserves. Why?"

Neptune cracked her right eye open a fraction just in case Max was still in the area. "I can't walk Blanc. I tried earlier...And I fell over." She wheezed. "Sometimes I just don't know why I did it all..."

Blanc took her hat off of her head and placed it on the table next to Neptune's bedside and continued. "You also realise you are the FIRST Goddess to give birth like you did?"

Neptune cringed as she remembered. "Y-Yeah..."

"Then why did you? You could have said no when you were procreating the child in the first place, couldn't you?"

Neptune sighed. "I would have if I had remembered. Things went so fast and then when Max left the nation and I sent a message to angry person on the other side of the dimension I-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You what?" Blanc stopped reading and focused on Neptune as Neptune opened both her eyes - Max was clearly not coming back for awhile.

Neptune stopped talkign and closed both her eyes. "Ummm...Pudding?"

Blanc emitted a throat growl at Neptune, putting her book to one side and placing a hand on Neptune's chest. "You don't answer me - I'll make things VERY cold for you..."

Neptune opened her eyes a fraction to see Blanc's 'Red Eye of DOOM' staring at her with a twisted expression on the Lowee Goddess' face. "Ummm...Blanc? Blanny? Can you...Stop looking at me like that?" She fidgeted and tried to get out of the bed but failed as Blanc had quite the grip on her. "Ummmm... I'll speak? Just let me go."

"Not a chance Neptune. If you don't talk - I'll simply mind read you."

Neptune went red in the face as she tried to think of a suggestion that would both satisfy Blanc and enable her to keep her dignity. "Alright alright! It was a simple challenge I set to this rather angry person... He was hinting that Goddess' were easy to destroy..."

Blanc's red eye glowed as she began to force a cold sensation to flow into Neptune, making the Planeptune Goddess rather uncomfortable. "Yes? And?"

Neptune coughed as she saw just how serious Blanc was. "Ummm... I said I would wage war with anyone who acted like...That?" She felt her eyes close of their own accord as Blanc stopped the cold sensation.

"You...You declared war...On someone who - You don't know." Blanc took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. "You're an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Neptune's light snoring could be heard soon after.

Blanc went back to reading as she heard Max in the kitchen talking to IF and/or Compa thanks to her excellent hearing as a Goddess.

Over in the kitchen it was an interesting sight to be sure - Max was sitting on Compa's right while IF sat on Compa's left...Not wanting to be near - "It". As IF put it.

"So, when did you meet Nep-Nep?"

Max blinked. "Nep-Nep?" He repeated, unsure of the nickname. "Can't you say, 'Neptune'?"

Compa shook her head. "It's too hard to pronouce. So, I just resorted to Nep-Nep. It's easier for me." She cast a look to IF who was quietly drinking some orange juice. "Its not like you to be so quiet Iffy!"

IF looked away.

Compa giggled at IF's reluctance as she looked at Max. "Don't worry about her. She's just unsure of people sometimes. Pay it no mind. Anyway, like I said - When did you meet her? Was it in Planeptune Tower? Or somewhere else?"

Max put a hand behind his head and nodded. "It's like you say, I met her during the day in Planeptune's harbour for visitors... And it just took off from there basically. I started to get to know her and everything... Went very fast... So fast in fact that-"

"That you ended up giving her a child?"

Max looked to the now glaring eyes of IF and nodded. "Yes..." He looked down which only further irritated IF.

"So, why not get someone to turn back the clock? Or, better yet, remove you from existence?"

Compa looked to IF with a look of shock while Max looked away. "How could you say such a thing Iffy!?"

"I won't go..."

IF looked to Max. "Why not?"

"Because I love her."

IF felt conflicted at that moment but then nodded. "If you can prove that you indeed, care about her... Then I'll consider letting you off the hook."

Max nodded while putting his hair back again, seriously, did his hair always grow this fast? "Thank you. IF."

IF sighed. "Whatever."

Meanwhile - Inside Neptune's mind, Things were getting interesting... She was floating in a sea of some kind of liquid while her daughter communicated with her.

'Mother?'

Neptune nodded. "Yeah kiddo?" She giggled. "I'm still getting used to that..."

'That amulet... You do know its the only reason I can talk to people with my thoughts?'

Neptune sat down in the liquid-ifed dream room while her daughter (who looked almost 12 in the dream...Strange.) "I had a feeling..." Neptune nodded at Sky. "So, you look older in the dream world. I reckon its the shares..."

Sky put a finger to her lip. 'Sounds like it. Oh, oh! You know that there's been some trouble in your natio-'

Neptune cut her daughter off. "Don't you mean, OUR nation?"

Sky shook her head with a smile. 'Good point. Anyway, you need to recover...We need to get back...'

"Oh ho! What's this? A Goddess and her child? I say!"

Neptune snapped her gaze and stood up in a shot. It was Arfoire...Or at least, someone with Arfoire standing next to him. "Who are you?" She demanded. "And why are you in our dream world? I demand that you leave!"

"I think WE will be the ones with the demands, seeing as we control the amulet."

Neptune's eyes widened. "No way..."

'Mom! Help!'

Before Neptune could turn, Sky's amulet had disappeared and was now none-existent.

"Hey! Where'd that Amulet go!? GIVE IT BACK!"

Arfoire stepped forwards and pointed at Neptune, making her freeze in her tracks. "I think we'll be the ones making the proposals. When you fall asleep again Neptune, prepare yourself. You will have a battle on your hands... And the winner..."

Arfoire turned her head to the left and the new enemy smirked. Neptune gulped. She had a bad feeling about this. "The winner gets the new child...What did you call her? Sky was it?"

Neptune had never gone red in so many microseconds in her life before. "N-NO!" Neptune was furious, but inside the dream world... There was little she could do without her own powers back to normal levels.

Outside Neptune's dream world and over with Nepgear and Uni they were looking over the child who was starting to cry in her sleep.

Nepgear offered a sad smile. "Awwww, Poor Sky. I'll have you happy in no time!" She slowly reached in to pick up Sky but found there was some kind of barrier as her hands were forced away in moments. "Eh?"

Uni blinked. "What are you doing Nepgear? Shouldn't it be easy to-" She tried to reach in...Again, it didn't work.

"What kind of magic is that?"

"Ancient magic."

Uni and Nepgear looked to the door where the voice had come from and spotted Silver standing there. "I felt a drastic shift in the air and I had to come and see what was going on... What's going on with the child?"

Nepgear shook her head. "We don't know Silver. We've tried to figure it out but there's some kind of barrier in the way."

"Barrier?" Silver walked forward and leaned across Sky's cot, reaching in and without much more then a touch Silver was thrown away from the cot into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Silver rubbed her back as she tried to get her senses back to normal. "...That...Hurt."

Uni felt her throat rumble, emitting an almost animalistic growl noise. "I don't like this. Maybe someone should go check on Neptune? It may be affecting her as well?"

Nepgear nodded. "Right!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

What I've Done.

Chapter 27

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Here's to yet another chapter! Seriously, I thought I wasn't gonna make anymore at one point!

Sorry it isn't as descriptive towards the end... I kinda struggled. It's difficult in the heat I've been getting here in England... its JUST SO HOT recently.

Thank you to Ragedrock and the other reviewers (Jerzu being one of them xD) who review my story and keep me going... It's like sugar this is, each review is like an energy drink... That and it really helps a GREAT DEAL! So, thank you!

Ah, and this authors note is getting too long - Better start! ^^;

* * *

It has been eight weeks since Red was introduced to the military that was responsible for building a 'Defense Force' for Neptune and her friends. Amythest had gone to a different part of the organisation while Red was sitting in a chair on her small ship. The commander had been introduced as a 'Crimson Soldier'. A soldier who was the best of his kind... Well, according to the military anyway.

Red had never been in a situation like this - Ever. She was in CHARGE of something that was powerful... A Starship. Her ship was in orbit around the world of Gamindustri while she watched several more ships engage with the enemy who had just started to appear from unknown space.

"Ma'am! General Amythest is contacting us!"

Red nodded and pressed a button on the side of her seat that was set up for this kind of thing. "This is Lieutenant Red."

Amythest's image came onto the screen and it looked like it was distorted and a bit glitchy in places with some frames looking more out of place than others. "This is...Attack from all sides...Suggest you land on Gamindustri and rescue Neptune... Before enemy...can take... child away." Came the skecty voice from Amythest as her ship suddenly flashed red and purple.

Red jumped into a standing position. "B-But G-General! Your survival is needed as well! Remember what the commander-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE COMMANDER SAID. Get that ship of yours to the surface and get Neptune and the others out of here! You can live to fight another day! I can't! This is my destiny! GET MOVING! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Red looked down as the ship she was in started to move towards the planet as per the orders. "Its been an honour Amythest!"

"I think the same. Good luck Leiutenant."

Red smiles. "I'll make you proud. I'll keep Neptune safe... See ya!"

The screen cut off as the ship that Amythest was on exploded into millions of different pieces. Shrapnel and flakes of people who had been onboard floated in trillions of different directions as Red shed a tear for her trainer. She had not known her for that long... But still, it was an honour.

Meantime on Gamindustri in Lowee things were getting more hectic in the place where Neptune was sleeping. She had been recovering and doing very light activites to try and raise her shares since Max brought her back to the Basilicom when she had been too exhausted to really remember what was going on.

Sky had stopped being able to talk telephatically though...Which was a problem. No-one really knew what she was talking about. Just a bunch of garbled - Blah blah bah buh. She had made out the word; Mum a few times, which had Neptune in whirlwinds of happiness/blushes but apart from that? Nothing. Not a single thought...

This worried Neptune, even if she was asleep she couldn't hear her daughter's thoughts. She almost instinctively knew what she MEANT but she couldn't get to the bottom of what she wanted to SAY. Most annoying.

"Neptune? You awake?"

Neptune yawned as she opened her eyes again. "Ugh... That was a nice dream...Well-" She felt a sweatdrop(tm) form on the back of her head. "Kinda." She looked over to Nepgear who was standing at the door to her room. "Nepgear, come in."

Nepgear walked in slowly and took a seat next to her sister. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Neptune shook her head as she slowly got up in the bed and sat upright. "A little. Not as much as I would like, but I am getting there. How about you Nep Junior? How's Sky?"

Nepgear bit her lower lip as she tried to think of how to explain it to Neptune that Sky was surrounded by an almost barrier. "That's...Complicated."

Neptune scanned Nepgear's eyes, looking for the reason - Trying not to let panic get to her. "Is she okay? What's going on? Tell me. Nepgear...Tell me."

Nepgear had to stop Neptune from getting out of bed when the CPU of Planeptune looked like she would literally jump out of bed. And most likely hit her head in the process. "She's okay! She's still breathing and everything! She just... I can't pick her up."

Neptune blinked in partial confusion. "Really? What do you think is going on? Is it like a forcefield? Or one of those things you got in gam-"

"Not in a game. We're in Reality remember, Neptune?"

"Are we?" Neptune stuck her tongue out at Nepgear only to serve to wind Nepgear up a bit...Which worked a treat.

"G-Goodness! Stop playing around Neptune!"

Neptune giggled and then stopped as her stomach was telling her she was only JUST able to do things in a sort of normal fashion. "Sorry, sorry. I'll try to think from now on." She smiled. "I'm fine to walk. Just no running..." She got up out of the bed despite Nepgear's protests and steadily used her powers to balance herself again. "That's better. Thought I was gonna be stuck to that bed!" She yawned and streched.

Uni had it more difficult in the other part of the Basilicom - Mostly because there was a presence in the room with Sky and her. "I don't like this..." She took a look to Arge who was sitting in a chair not far away as there was a noise in the shadow-y part of the room, that overlooked Sky's cot...

"S-Silver? You can hear that?"

Arge perked her ears up as something was different about the area around them. "Something's not... Wait...Uni! Get Sky away from that cot! OR at least push it away from that shadow!"

It was too late.

Uni jumped over to where the cot was but before she could get there - Sky was gone. As was the cot.

Arge clicked her tongue with anger as she looked around rapidly. "What's going on!?"

There was no time to think as several blasts and explosions lit up the ground from outside. Arge growled. "This is happening too quickly! Someone slow time down!"

Uni looked to Arge. "Are you mad!? Silver-" Her eyes widened as a person/thing was lining up a shot through the window directly at Arge. "GET DOWN!" She screamed.

Arge dived to the floor as what seemed to be a laser bolt flew through the window, shattering it into millions of pieces and rocking the wall directly over her head and into the wall on the other side.

Arge nodded at the door. "We've got to move!" She saw Uni's indecisiveness. "No time to think! JUST MOVE!"

Uni gulped and raced into the part of the Basilicom where the group (From Nepgear who was following Neptune, all the way to Max/If/Compa and even Blanc and Ram.) was gathering as the Lowee structure rocked with a force unseen for thousands of years... Well... That's what Blanc thought.

"What in the Nepping world!? Who the..."

Neptune went to go to Sky's room but Uni blocked her. Neptune looked at Uni and tilted her head. "What are you doing!? Let me see her!"

"I can't Neptune...She's..."

Arge sighed as she arrived next to Uni. "Sky's been kidnapped and-Wait..." She looked around. "Where's SNOW!?" She started to panic as did Neptune. Hey, Neptune's CHILD had disappeared, and the kid wasn't even a YEAR old yet!

The doors were blown open as a huge firefight could be seen outside in the forests nearby the Lowee Basilicom.

Ram looked around the doors from her place nearby said entranceway and gulped, before turning pale and shouting:- "Everyone! Get out of range of the doors!"

Blanc looked to Neptune. "Look where your threats to the other side of the multi-dimensions has gotten us this time!?"

Neptune nodded. "I got it, I got it already! Where's Sky!" She started to feel some tears but tried to look strong.

Max took a hold of Neptune's hand, standing next to her. "We'll figure this out. Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Another several blasts had the doors off of their hinges as Blanc growled. "I've had ENOUGH OF THIS!" She looked at the door with a determined look in her eyes but stopped when she heard Neptune shout at her. "Blanc!"

Blanc looked at her. "What!? I CAN'T JUST LET THOSE BASTARDS TAKE MY NATION DOWN!"

"They're not just going for the Nation are they!?" Arge shouted as Neptune looked between them.

"They're going for the entire planet from the look of it! Now come on! We've got to find Rom and get out of here!"

Mina raced over to Blanc and reported that she hadn't seen Rom for hours, if not weeks.

Blanc growled. "Why are you telling me this, NOW!?"

Much more gunfire could be heard outside the Basilicom as a VERY familiar redhead raced into the Basilicom with a VERY different look on her, flanked by several guards...Or what Neptune assumed were guards.

"R...R..." Nepgear stuttered. "RED!?"

Red looked outside the grand entrance and ordered her guards to take up positions either side of the doors. "Two over there and four with me, come on!" Red looked over to Neptune who raced towards her.

"Purple Heart... I mean, uhhh, Neptune! I have to get you and your friends out of here! Think you'll can move!?"

Arge wasn't so sure of Red. Something about her seemed off. She had a metal blue that glowed crimson red attached to her right, several ammo clips in a bandanier around her chest and a helmet that suggested she was from a sci-fi novel.

"What's going on?" Arge walked closer slowly yet apprehensively. "You know more about what's going on then even us, don't you?"

Red exhaled in desperation as more laser fire and even grenades started to flow amongst the battlefield outside, causing more explosions and even some sniper shots to be fired into the Basilicom in an attempt to kill the staff.

"We have no time for this! You either want to live and live to see Sky one day, or you want to die here! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

Neptune instantly made the decision for her entire group, much to Arge's disbelief. "We will! Come on! Show us where!"

Red nodded and headed out of the Basilicom with her guards following after her. "Protect Neptune and her friends! Head to the ship! 5-789 Code 5, we have CPU, I repeat, we have CPU. We are ready for extraction, let's go!"

The guard nearest to her nodded and pressed a button on his intercom system. "You heard her! Are we ready to leave!?"

"Head to the fountain to the west. We'll launch as soon as the CPU is onboard!"

A very tall purple haired woman and several monster-like machines...Which only served to make Neptune angry. It made Neptune even more angry when she saw Arfoire with something behind her... A cot.

"Arfoire...What's she doing here!?" Nepgear exclaimed in shock.

Neptune growled. "I should have known...I'll kill that BITCH!"

Blanc grabbed Neptune with Arge and Max's help and dragged her towards where Red and her crew were heading.

As they got closer to the ship's LZ they saw all kinds of chaos, both airbourne and even in space. This was intense... Someone REALLY wanted Neptune to Crash and Burn... As badly as they could.

When they got into the ship/s that were stationed to pick them up, they could hear all kinds of chatter from the radios:

"You've got one behind you!"

"General, next chance to launch is in one minute, think you can launch!?"

"NO!" - Cue explosion of another lost ship.

Neptune looked out of the window at Arfoire who was smirking with the amulet in her hands, with Sky behind her. "You..." She growled as she glowed purple. "I'll kill you Arfoire... and I won't think twice when I do..."

Nepgear gulped. "Ummm... Neptune? Can you please... Ummm... Calm down? You can't fight if you're angry..."

Blanc nodded. "She's right. Neptune, we have to be united if we're going to be bringing down Arfoire this time."

Neptune nodded with a sigh. "Good point. I'll head to the recovery room to recharge... Not sleep. Just recharge." With a heavy heart in her and her mind focused on Sky, Neptune headed to the recovery room onboard the Red Arrows #2 and closed her eyes, trying to get Arfoire's smirk out of her mind.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 28...


	28. Chapter 28

What I've Done.

Chapter 28

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Here we are! ^^ Still going strong and I hope you all are liking the ride! ;3

* * *

The recovery room on the Red Arrows #2 was fairly roomy considering the size of the ship. From the outside the ship would be around the size of a medium sized swimming pool back on Planeptune.

But this wasn't Planeptune. Nor was it Gamindustri anymore.

Neptune sat in the chair to the right of the entrance of the room with her head in her hands. She had been thinking about Sky over and over again since seeing her daughter in the hands of Arfoire. That woman would pay... She would dearly pay... With her own life, Neptune swore to bring down Arfoire even if it meant dying... She would bring down that... That witch!

Sky was HER responsiblity! And she acted like... Like she couldn't do anything to save her!

Neptune exhaled deeply as she tried to calm down - Nepgear had been right. As had Blanc - They would not be able to fight Arfoire unless they worked together. And work together they would.

Neptune rose her head slowly and leaned back in the chair she was in. She was slowly getting power somehow... It was either the Shares from the people who evacuated the planet or it was from the people who were in the now captured world of Gamindustri.

Neptune sighed as she looked outside at the stars that surrounded the starship she was in. They were away from Gamindustri but... But... Something was amazing about them all. Something about the way they twinkled... It reminded Neptune of Sky's eyes. The way that they twinkled and glittered. Her daughter was pure. There was no way Arfoire would ever be able to change Sky... Sky was too powerful. Even as a baby.

Sitting in the chair in the Recovery room, Neptune found that it had the same effect on her as an accelerated regeneration cycle. She could feel the energy coming back to her. It was nothing like her glory days but... It was nice to know that she could recover quickly. She almost felt able to stand up again... But to be honest, she wouldn't dare.

Not yet anyway.

"Still thinking about Sky?"

Neptune turned her head and saw Arge standing by the door with her arms folded but then unfolded as Arge walked so she was in front of Neptune. "You could say that. What's your name by the way? You didn't ever tell me."

"Err...Silver." Arge shook her head in a sad fashion. "I'm sorry..."

Neptune blinked and tilted her head at Arge. "Why are you sorry Silver? You haven't done anything wrong have you-"

"I tried to save your daughter and... I failed."

Neptune took in a shallow yet quick breath as she tried to think steadily and not too quickly. "You failed... What happened? Tell me everything."

As Arge began to explain herself to Neptune, Neptune found herself almost unable to accept the reality of everything around her. It felt almost overwhelming... But... Being the happy-go-lucky CPU she was, she knew it was for the better that she see this through.

"And that's the long and short of it basically."

Neptune nodded at Arge's explanation. "Well, sounds like the forcefield was Arfoire's doing."

"Arfoire..."

"Yes. Mean bitch. I hope she dies an agonising death."

Arge widened her eyes for a split second but went back to normal after a moment. "Snow went missing as well just before the attack. I reckon she's still on the planet - At the very least looking for Sky."

Neptune lowered her head. "Sounds like we've got quite the predicament on our hands."

"Yes we have Neptune. Yes we have."

Back on Gamindustri planetary soil, the battle for the planet was going in the evil side's favour.

Arfoire marched towards her soldiers and the other leader's soldiers as they stood poised ready to strike Lastation and Leanbox. Planeptune was already under her direct control and with Lowee under a snow avalanche/eternal blizzard - There was nothing for the poor souls of Lowee anymore.

It was nightfall by the time Arfoire and her army reached the outskirts of Leanbox. She was sent the information that Leader Jacob (The leader from the other dimension) was ready to take Lastation (And consequently the rest of the planet) as soon as she went for Leanbox and took it.

"We shall attack Leanbox... Leave none alive. If you see Lady Green Heart, leave her too me." Arfoire motioned to all her soldiers under her command. They were emmiting a dark purple/green-ish hue that was reminisent of an aura. They were mostly Gamindustri soldiers who had turned to her side... Brainwashed if you will.

All the soldiers shouted in unison, "Yes Ma'am!" They all began to march towards Leanbox in formation, no-one leaving anything to chance. Lady Green Heart was a smart leader, she would be expecting an assault of this magnitude so they had to be somewhat careful.

"Mumma! I want Mumma!"

Arfoire looked behind herself to see that Sky, in her cot had finally decided to start talking... And it annoyed the hell out of her.

" **Shut up** you little pipsqueak! I run the show now! **ME**!"

Ignoring Sky's whimpers and eventual crying, Arfoire turned back to the battle in front of her while unbeknownst to her, not far away there was a small white object/figure moving from treepost to treestump in order to find Sky and what was going on...

"This is madness..." The small figure mumbled. "I hope I can help Sky... I am **NOT** being thrown to the wayside _THIS_ time Arge!" She hissed.

In a different location altogether, Alex the Owl hooted several times at Rom who had finally gotten to the ground after being flown around like a toy by said Owl.

"Okay, we have the directions of the Sky Temple... We just need to GET there..."

Alex hooted at her again so Rom pressed the button on Alex's amulet that was around the Owl's neck. "That's better - Now, what were you saying?"

Alex hooted. Rustling his feathers. "Gamindustri has been taken over by Arfoire and her crew. Everyone else, besides Noire and Vert have evacuated the planet. We need to get to the portal, immediately!"

Rom bit her lower lip. She could reach the portal, that would not be a problem... It was more of an issue if they couldn't get back! Then what? Just HOPE that the portal led them back, somehow!?

There was so much going on... If Rom even knew the half of it... She'd probably be in a daze for about a week (or about a hundred years according to Human perception).

* * *

To Be Continued...

Chapter 29 will come soon!

As soon as I can write it anyway -.-;


	29. Chapter 29

What I've Done.

Chapter 29

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Yet another chapter, yay!

Let's get her going! ;3 Any ideas for further plots anyone? This is gonna be big ;)

* * *

Green Heart had gone back to Leanbox the moment word of the attack on Lowee had reached her's and Black Heart's ears.

This was pure chaos.

Transforming back into her Human form the moment she got back into the Basilicom at Leanbox, Vert found that a lot of things were going on - Even Chika was starting to mobilize a seperate, specialized defense force around the Basilicom while the army of Leanbox (Very strong in number and formation, etc) were geared up for the incoming invasion.

"Where... Did Arfoire get all those soldiers?" Vert growled, looking out at the wave upon wave of soldiers heading her way.

"My guess is that she must have done this while Neptune was away from Planeptune's Basilicom..." A small voice to Vert's left spoke up.

"So, are you saying that Arfoire went underneath our noses for this!?" Vert exclaimed.

The small voice nodded her head. She had been rescued from the Planeptune Basilicom but... But it was hell on Gamindustri. Histoire had never, ever IN HER LIFE seen such carnage and chaos... It was as though Arfoire WANTED to put Gamindustri back to the stone age!

"I see no alternative explanation... She wants to throw us into the dark times we had before you, or even she, was around...I-"

Histoire put a finger to her lip as she tried to think - But she was tired...

So very tired.

She fell onto the desk as all the exhausion caught up with her. Too tired to think or speak, she fell asleep.

Vert looked to Histoire. "Histoire?" She then softly smiled for a moment. 'She's exhausted...' She thought to herself. 'I'll keep her safe Neptune... Don't you worry. We'll figure this whole mess out...Soon enough.'

Meanwhile, with Snow...Things were getting... Interesting to say the least.

Snow slowly knelt down onto her hands and knees in front of where Sky's cot was. Arfoire wasn't really an observant dictator. Snow was focused on the cot and Arfoire was focused on the battles that raged ahead of them.

'I know Neptune's not on the planet right now... I'd better help her kid, otherwise, things could get messy...'

Snow slowly etched over to the cot and over the top, seeing Sky. Sky saw Snow and was about to giggle when Snow put a finger to her lip. Sky took this as a secret so she kept quiet.

Somehow, unlike Arge before her and Nepgear before her - She managed to get Sky out of the cot and (with a little creative thinking) turned and raced away in moments. Her footsteps not really being heard over the explosions.

When they were far enough away, Snow slowed to a halt in a very dense forest and looked at Sky. "You okay?" She managed to get out even though she was exhausted from all the events lately. "She didn't hurt you - Did she?"

Sky shook her head.

Snow furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't think-talk to me anymore?"

Again, Sky shook her head with a sad look on her face.

Snow nodded her head slowly, her white ankle-length hair aiding her for a change. "Figures... I'll have to get something to enable us to talk to one another..." She looked up as the Heavens opened for rain. Snow frowned. "Great..." She looked to Sky who looked uncomfortable. "Hey, we'll be okay. Neptune's gone for awhile... I'll look after you..."

'I hope...' Snow thought in the back of her head. Unsure whether or not she could look after Sky but... It was something, right?

She could help Sky... She just had to believe that she could.

With Rom and Alex (the Owl) things were getting interesting... Very interesting.

Alex and Rom had gone through the portal at the last possible moment and ended up in a place that was... Unfamiliar yet familiar in some kind of odd way... It almost looked... Like Gamindustri...

"Heyyyyyyyyy, I didn't know you could jump dimensions Rommmmmmm..."

Rom felt a giggle betray her as she could see a flick of lilac hair to her right. "Yeah... It's kind of an emergency... Thing's aren't going well. Do you know where the... Wait... What was it called again?"

"Sky Temple!" Alex hooted at Rom. "I told you that, repeatedly, before we left!"

Rom smiled bashfully. "Yeah." She mumbled. "Anyway, Do you know anything about it?"

The lilac haired girl who stood too Rom's left put a finger to her lip. "Hmmmm...I'm not sure... Maybe Histy would know..."

Rom shook her head as Alex gripped a rather tight hold on her shoulder. Not that it was painful... It was, but Rom was a Goddess... Or a CPU Candidate so, did that make her a Goddess? Didn't it make her one in training?

In space, almost three thousand million miles away Neptune was starting to doze off in her chair.

"Oi. Purple Heart. Wake up. You can't fall asleep yet, remember?" Arge went into her inventory and pulled out a small healing drink for Neptune and handed it to her. "Here, this should return your senses to somewhat normal. As for the power levels... I'm not sure."

Neptune shook herself out of her daze and picked up the bottle of drink out of Arge's right hand. "Thanks." Neptune began to drink it as the ship slowed to a halt nearby what seemed to be a planet but it was a planet with mostly water and a touch of grass on it.

Arge walked over to the window of the ship and looked out. "Looks like we're here - wherever, here, is."

Neptune finished the drink - Storing the empty container into her inventory. "Alright. Time to start figuring out a plan."

Arge nodded even though her mind was elsewhere now. "Yeah..." She was thinking about Snow. Stupid girl! She should have been with her during the evacuation!

Neptune looked to Arge as she stood up - A soft yet gentle smile appearing on her features. "Let me guess..." She saw Arge look at her. "You're thinking about your friend, Snow...Aren't you?"

Arge nodded again this time biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry Purple Heart... I'm just..." Arge shook her head and headed out of the room with Neptune following after her slowly.

'Seems like I'm not the only person with a burden...' Neptune thought quietly to herself.

Onboard the bridge, Nepgear was talking to someone with orange hair, blue eyes and glasses and a leather jacket with shorts. He looked interesting but he was talking to Nepgear and Max when Arge and Neptune walked onto the bridge.

This was a nightmare for everyone involved. The only possible person to really benefit would be the enemy side but... Who was really behind this?

In an unknown location in space - onboard a rather huge starship floating in space with what seem to be Blue engines firing Purple out of them to keep it stable in flight was a person.

This person was dressed with a hat that looked like it belonged in a wild west film, a duffel coat and a sword to his right on a belt. He had Sapphire eye in the right and a digital hazel eye in the left. He looked odd... But that was just like him. Odd.

"The plan is proceeding as planned. It's just a shame that Purple Heart got away from us before we could capture her. What do you think?"

Someone else stepped from the shadows who seemed to be this person's second in command, or was he just there as an observer?

"True, but think of it this way Architect - The closer you get to capturing her the closer you get to having everything under your control."

"This is very true Immortal. Can you see to it that Purple Heart's child comes here?"

Immortal nodded his head even though he was unsure of the Architect's true intentions. "I'll be back." He told Architect as he walked away from the window that Architect and himself had been looking out of mere moments previous.

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 29!

Hope you're enjoying this story! ;3


	30. Chapter 30

What I've Done.

Chapter 30.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Here we are everyone!

I hope you're liking the story! ;3

* * *

Red looked to all the people who had gathered on the Red Arrows 2's bridge - Nepgear had sat down with the guy with Orange hair while Max was sitting by the window, looking out at everything in space. From the ships to the stars. He looked like a literal version of a guard dog. A guard dog for Neptune. Speaking of Neptune, she had made it her business to try to figure out more about the ship so she watched as Red stood up. Arge watched her carefully. Red reached her hands out to everyone in a more... Directional way, clearing her throat.

"Alright everyone, we are landing soon! Everyone sit down or hold onto something, because this could be rough!" She nodded to the pilot who nodded her Amber coloured haired head - sending the Red Arrows 2 down into the planet's atmosphere with a few adjustments to her twin joysticks that stuck out from beneath the pilot. "Steady Cadet!" Red spoke loudly.

The Cadet nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am!" She confirmed the order as she steadied the ship as best she could.

The planet was full of clouds and dust (Presumably from other starships which could be seen landing) but as they descended down past the clouds they saw plenty more ships (a lot of them were broken and damaged - Roughly over 100 were damaged whereas there was a grand total of 3,000 more ships landing or landed already.).

Neptune walked up to the window of the Red Arrows 2 and whistles. "We're here? Niceee... But... Hang on-" She turned around and looked at Red who sat down into her command seat talking to a Lieutenant-looking person. "-Since when were you a leader, Red? I never thought you to be the type?"

Red blinked and looked to Neptune, shaking her head slowly. "No. I'm not a leader! No...Not a chance! Just someone who had to take charge while we were waiting for you, Purple Heart." She smiled with a tilt of her head, jiggling her red hair slightly, making her seem... Adorable to most. Not Neptune. Definately not Neptune.

Neptune blinked and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. 'This is crazy...' She thought to herself. "So, you're saying I have control of this military or army that is around us?" She pointed to all the ships as the Red Arrows 2 landed. "That's...Mad!"

"Something like that." Red nodded as she looked to a button that was flashing. "Purple Heart, we have transmission from the current Commander. He's beneath you, obviously, and I'm beneath him."

Arge blinked rapidly, coming to life almost immediately. "Wha- Hold up a second! This WHOLE army is...Her's?" She pointed to Neptune and Red nodded. "Are you crazy!? She just lost her..." She saw Neptune look down with balled fists and took in an uneasy breath. "Sorry. But its true. She just lost her daughter to the enemy! There's no-way we can fight WHATEVER is against us!"

Red pressed the button and the screen changed to one of the military commander with the eye scanner on his eye. "Commander."

Neptune looked up and the mere second her eyes caught sight of the commander she clicked. "You're...Your supposed to be dead...Remember? The birthday of Math?"

Commander Jason chuckled. "Not quite, Purple Heart. See, I survived the explosion at Math's birthday." Upon seeing Neptune's shocked face he chuckled more. "You think I would go down that quickly?"

Nepgear walked over to Neptune and placed her hand onto Neptune's, almost sensing that Neptune was trying to process over a hundred billion different things at once. She was uneasy too. So, she gulped and looked at her sister. "Neptune, you-you know this guy?"

Neptune swallowed hard and shook her head. "Yeah. It was around 3 years ago... He amassed this army in that small space of time? And...I'm in charge of this?" She looked about it all - Stunned that so many people would be on her side.

Commander Jason nodded his head. "Everything you see here, even some which can't land at the moment, is my life's work - Plus, everything here is under your command, yes."

Red stood up and saluted her commander. "Orders, sir?"

Commander Jason chuckled which had Red blink in confusion. "You take your orders from Purple Heart, remember? That's what I said a long time ago - Once we find Purple Heart, who is here, we will follow her no matter what. So-" He looked to Neptune next. "What are your orders, ma'am?"

Commander Jason saluted Neptune which had the former leader of Planeptune almost... Almost giggle. It wasn't quite a giggle, more like... A "hmph" noise.

Neptune shook her head slowly. Almost not believing what she was hearing. "I command this army... Alright!" She looked at Red, Arge, the Orange haired man (Thomas was his name, according to his name-badge which was now visible - It wasn't before) then to her sister Nepgear. She smiled for once in her time so far and looked to the Commander again. "Get everything repaired! We've got a war to win!" She thrust the air with her fist and everyone cheered...

Well, ALMOST everyone...

Red sat back down as everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Neptune (With Nepgear and the Cadet [The Cadet showing them where things were...Such as the landing ramp.] headed out of the ship to meet with the Commander. Find out the next steps for the Purple Heart Military to take, Arge looked around repeatedly until she spotted, then walked over to Max.

"You."

Max looked up at Arge and nodded. "Yes. Me?"

Arge took in a deep breath, trying to think of what she should say but eventually she came to a conclusion. "Punching you in the face...I won't deny. That was good."

Max stood up and eyed Arge up and down. "Is that all you came to say?"

Arge smirked. "Something like that." She turned and walked away from him until...

"I have a feeling I know where your friend is. Snow I think her name was?"

Arge stopped still and within moments, had spun around, and raced forwards towards Max. Punching him dead in the face before he could react. "You will tell me, EVERYTHING, you know about her before I RIP the bones out of you and tell your girlfriend that you fell into a dogoo!"

Max nodded rapidly. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what I know. See, I think she's still on Gamindustri..."

Arge blinked and then started to think slowly. "Hmmm... If you're right. Then... I may very well be the only one of my kind this far away from home..."

"Your kind?"

Arge nodded. "Watch." She closed her eyes and for a fraction of a second - Max could see Arge's hidden features - A tail, fox-like ears and even some more... Mature signs that Arge was NOT someone to mess with, even in a joking manner. Then, as she opened her eyes, it all disappeared.

Max's eyes were wide but he breathed deep and his eyes went back to normal. "So... You're not a Human?"

Arge looked like she wanted to be sick. "I wouldn't want to be one of you. All that killing and mur-"

"Before you label me as a murderer - Think again. I don't exactly have, Human, qualities to me either. For one thing I gave Neptune a child."

Arge cringed as she remembered what had happened. "Don't remind me."

Max nodded. "Fine. But, just remember - I'm not a human and I reckon Leader Jacob and his master might be going to Gamindustri."

Arge rose an eyeridge. "Leader Jacob? Who's that? The enemy?"

Max nodded his head again. "Yes."

Red could overhear them but chose not to get involved. She had her own work to deal with DAMNIT!

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 31!

We are getting along with the story! I hope you are all liking it and may many more chapters come to my mind!

;)

In the next part - We find out how Rom's getting on with Alex/the sleepy Goddess and finding the Sky Temple! ;3


	31. Chapter 31

What I've Done.

Chapter 31.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Yet again, here we go ^^ Thanks for sticking with it ;3 If you guys are confused about anything at all, leave a review with a question and I'll answer it in the following chapter! ^^

Onto the next chappy!

* * *

Rom was sitting with Alex the owl on her shoulder, hooting every now and then to inform her that he was content. She was certainly surprised. She had crossed the dimensional treshold to Plutia's dimension and was sitting in the UltraDimension's version of Planeptune's Basilicom. Long winded I know, but Rom knew what she wanted to know - Where was the Sky Temple and how could she make it (the temple) create or even awaken the power that was hidden in her? According to Alex there was a lot but she was curious - Perhaps it was Ram the Sky Temple was talking about in its prohecy? Or was-

"Rommmmmm, you look tirreeeddddd...~"

Rom blinked and looked to Plutia who was stood in front of her. Rom shook her head at Plutia's assessment of how she was feeling, "I feel fine Plutia... I just... I just want to help my sister and Neptune... She's had a child for one thi-"

"Wow! A baby!? Neppp? Woooooooaaaahhhhhh~ Hey, Histy! Did you hear?" Plutia bounced around and raced to where 'Mini-Histy' was concerntrating.

Mini-Histoire was busy trying to figure out everything that had happened to the Hyperdimension. From what happened to Neptune to what happened to everything in the whole dimension that was linked to the one she, herself, was in.

"I did... Not hear that Neptune has had a child... This is most troubling... But we have more important matters on hand at the moment Plutia!" [(\o/);]

Plutia blinked. She was slow at times, hey it wasn't something she was proud of! But she got on with it. "Is it about the invaders?"

"Yes, it is. I think we may even need your CPU form for this..." Mini-Histoire shuddered as she remembered what Plutia had done, the LAST time she was in her CPU/Goddess state. (Iris Heart). She was, for want of a better word, insane. But... Maybe... Maybe that's what this new enemy needed to be vanquished? Some really tough and not afraid mentality... And Peashy/Yellow Heart. She would understand this as well. Neptune was in trouble and if Neptune was in trouble - They all were.

Plutia nodded slowly. "Alright...First though, do you know anything about a Sky Temple, Histy?~"

Mini-Histoire nodded slowly. "I think I do..."

Rom looked to Alex who, for a fraction of a second, looked like he winked at her before looking back towards the two in front of them. Rom stood up and readjusted herself so her hat and Alex were stable and walked over slowly. "May I ask what you know? It is very important I get to it..."

Mini-Histoire thought about something for a few minutes and then looked to Rom. "Are you desperate to get there?"

Rom nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then you'll have to follow the Eastern star until it reaches this world's new gaming portal. I called it that to make it easier. Not much more. I can't tell you anything more."

Plutia cut in then.

"Whyyyyyy? She needs to know as much as she can though, right?~"

Mini-Histoire sighed as her blonde hair started to fall past her glasses and she felt a bit worn down. "There's a few things in that Temple that I would hide, even from you, Plutia. Now, be an Angel and help me with this work would you?"

Plutia frowned. "But I don't wannna!"

Mini-Histoire stopped working and looked at Plutia. Flailing her arms around until the lilac goddess looked at her. "Be good! You can't help Neptune if you don't. I'll work out what's going on, until then we need your help on the front line. As for you-" She looked to Rom, "Get to the Temple. Something must be awaiting your arrival there!"

"Hoot!"

Rom nodded and looked to Plutia who pouted. "Awwwww!" Plutia looked then to Rom, over to Alex finishing at Mini-Histy. "Okay...I wanna play with Rom...though!"

"I'm sorry Plutia. We'll play sometime soon, 'kay?"

Plutia nodded. "Sounds good! Make sure you come back after this is all over~!"

Rom walked out of the Basilicom with Alex hooting at her to switch his talking gem on. Rom had switched it off for awhile to give herself a break. She had a headache from his last lecture about how to approach Goddess' like Plutia and how to detect their aura and so on. She switched it back on... Only for her to cover her left ear with her right when Alex started TALKING again:

"That's better!" He hooted. "Do you know how long I wanted to talk to you? A LONG TIME!"

Rom almost immediately switched it off and Alex went quiet. Alex knew Rom was getting irritated so he decided to go quiet and earn her trust back that way. See how it went...You never know! Rom may even give him a treat!

'I can't think like that...' Alex thought to himself while Rom walked through town, often getting bizzare looks from people seeing a girl with an OWL on her shoulder. Sure, they had dark creatures, etc before but, a little girl with an owl on her shoulder? Talk about strange...

[Outskirts of UltraDimension Planeptune, nearing the Eastern Portal.]

Rom reached the top of a high hill and stopped and she panted, putting her hands on her knees. "That... Was LONG... I feel so tired...So sleepy..." She yawned as she turned Alex's 'talking switch' back on.

"Ho- Okay, I'm sorry for earlier. Thing is candidate of Lowee, we have-"

"Can't you just call me R-Rom? It's easier..."

"Be careful when we get to the portal. Which... Is surprisingly directly in front of us."

"Huh?"

Rom blinked as she noticed that the portal was in fact right in front of them, glowing in Green and Light blue, everything about it was strange yet frightening. It was crackling with mystical energies and dark colours in the outer edges. "Okay, Rom. This is it!"

Rom looked to Alex. "Just be careful! I don't want to do this like the last one!"

It was then, that Alex and Rom entered the portal, it disappeared within moments, the portal itself heading into the clouds above and beyond.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	32. Chapter 32

What I've Done.

Chapter 32.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Thank you too everyone who sticks with this story from here on, my internet friend has unfortunately been forced to drop out of this site for months at a time. Her character, Arge or Silver as the characters know her will still be used. I will attempt to do her justice as everything starts to build up. Her and Snow. Snow will be in chapter 33...

* * *

It has been around four hours since the Red Arrows 2 landed on the planet surface. The planet was yet to be identified, but as far as she knew... The planet's inhabitants were friendly...For the moment anyway.

Red had never had enough sleep. Not since Amythest came to her that day in Planeptune and bothered her... She had gone from being a simple "Wifey trophy hunter" to an all out General for Neptune's army against Leader Jacob and his forces. Something told her that Jacob wasn't the only person against them... But she had no alternative but to go with the information she had.

Red rolled around in her bed as she tried to get some sleep. 'I really wish I had stayed at home - but then I would have been killed most likely...Wait...' She froze up as she heard someone enter her quarters. 'Who the...'

"Still awake... I thought you were. I came to talk to you."

Red rolled over and saw Blanc looking at her. She groaned as she now had a headache from the newly activated light in the room. "Can't you wait?" She rolled over again. "I can't sleep..."

"That's because of the war that's erupting, right?"

Red sighed loudly and nodded. "Yeah. I don't know whether I'll be alive tomorrow so I want to get some rest now, get on the night shift and be ready in case Neptune wants to take the fight to them earlier then what Commander Jason does."

"Them, you mean... The enemy?"

Red rolled over and slowly got up, sitting up and yawning. "Yes. I just... I just never thought my role would change as much as it has."

Blanc nodded her head, "I know how that feels."

"Really?"

"Yes. One moment, I'm happily reading in my Basilicom - Next, Neptune arrives with the look of a ghost... It's all been hectic. I guess we can get some rest soon. Just not quite yet."

Red slowly stood up out of bed and readjusted her command tag on her left side of her chest. "Sounds like it. Anyway, shouldn't you be monitoring Lady Purple Heart, Lady White Heart?"

Blanc looked at Red as though she was stupid. "Neptune's asleep. She fell asleep after standing around, trying to get to grips with everything."

Red put her hands in the air in a, I'm not sure, kind of guesture. "You know, I'd rather we were back on our planet with no problems. They called it Hyperdimension by the way... Our world."

Blanc smiled slightly which Red was surprised by. "What?" She looked at Red. "I do smile...Sometimes."

"It's just I haven't seen you smile Lady White Heart... It's nice. You should do it more often."

Blanc rose an eyebrow. "If I was a mortal girl I would probably have taken that as you trying to pick me up with a pick up line."

Red went... Well, red in a crimson blush as she shook her head. "N-no! I didn't mean that Lady-"

"Call me Blanc. Or Miss Blanc if you want. It's not really important right now." Blanc muttered. "And I know you didn't mean anything by it, you're stressed."

Red nodded as her blush was willed away by Red. "I'll get onto the night shift then."

Blanc tilted her head at Red. "What about your sleep?"

"You broke my sleep pattern."

Blanc put her head back to normal angle as she frowned. "Don't blame me."

Red giggled as Blanc almost threw a punch at her but retracted it. "I'm sorry. I've just had very little sleep."

Blanc nodded as she turned around and headed out of Red's quarters. "I'll be back."

Red nodded with a sigh. "I know." She muttered after the White Serenity Goddess. "I know. Wait... Where are you going?"

"Too see Neptune. I think she's having a nightmare."

With Neptune...Things were far from being normal.

Hey, she had given BIRTH only awhile back! And now, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Ugh...Ugh...Let her go..." She whimpered. "Please, I'll turn myself in. Just let her go..."

Neptune watched in her dreamworld as Arfoire stood across from her with a smirk on the evil woman's face. "Are you surrendering yourself Neptune? I thought you never would?"

Neptune gulped as she tried to weigh up her options; on one hand she had an army, ready and willing to die for her and force Arfoire's hand, but on the other she had her very own flesh and blood to think about. It was a very difficult to decide...

Neptune growled as she tighened her fists together and relaxed them again and again. "Let her go... Or, I'll fucking kill you..."

"Oh? Making demands now are we?" Arfoire clicked her fingers together yet - nothing happened.

Neptune felt some confidence grow in her. "Oh-ho? Your powers seem to be duller than a knife, dearest." She smirked as Arfoire growled at her.

"Why I outta-"

Neptune was woken up by a bucket of ice cold water that threw her from her dreamworld/nightmare confrontation with Arfoire to seeing Blanc standing next to her bedside. The bucket...

Was on Neptune's head.

"Wha?" Neptune rose the bucket and frowned at Blanc. "That wasn't very nice of you Blanc!"

"It was funny though."

Now, normally this wouldn't bother Neptune 'cept, thing is... Blanc was smiling. She was happy... That Neptune was now in damp clothes and upset? Naw, that can't be it...Can it?

"I'll get you back for that one day Blanny." Neptune got out of the bed she was in and guestered for more clothes and seemingly magically her outfit changed.

"Yeah, yeah" Blanc waved her hand as she chuckled. "Anyway, your military want to know the next steps. Was that Arfoire, you were dealing with? In your sleep?"

Neptune nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah. That's not even the half of it. I'll get to the military soon. I reckon we should fight. After everyone's rested of course." Neptune yawned to reitterate her point. "Gahhhh, I've been up too long..."

"You've also left my Basilicom in a very bad state... Especially, the child's birth room...You owe me a clean room."

Neptune shuddered as she remembered. "Don't remind me..." She whispered. She looked to Blanc again, this time up and down, up and down until Blanc started to get self concious.

"What?"

Neptune smirked. "You could have a child of your own one day, you know that right?"

Blanc went pink in her cheeks until she got the gist of what Neptune was saying. "I've had to put up with TWO annoying BRATS, one of which has disappeared somewhere I dunno where! And the other... Wait...Where's Ram?"

"Wasn't she on..."

Both of them looked at each other. "Hyperdimension!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	33. Chapter 33

What I've Done.

Chapter 33.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

Snow had never had an experience like this before. Not in all her life. She was looking after Neptune's CHILD as she carried her (Sky) far enough away from Arfoire and her forces so that the pair could be safe. 'Why me...' The typical thoughts in her mind had her confused but she knew that Arge would probably congradulate her or something... Wait... Shouldn't she think for herself? Wait...

'You're silly. I like you.' A soft telepathic voice echoed in Snow's head.

Snow looked to Sky who she was carrying on her back and slightly frowned. "Silly? SILLY!? Oh, Just you wait and see! I'll be the best-" She stopped as she reached the top of the hill she was walking up and saw a huge scene in front of her - Leanbox... And it was holding off the forces of Arfoire!

'I think they're our best bet, Sky.' Snow thought back as she felt the young child shuffle about. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Put me down... I can walk on my own!'

Snow blinked in shock. 'You're just a child, a baby even! There's no way I can just, Let you walk! What if you get hurt?'

'Then... You pick me up? I dunno! I just... I miss mama...'

Snow sniffed as she cast memories back to her family who were most likely dead by now. 'I know how that feels...' She thought sadly.

Sky seemed to pick up on this. 'Really?'

'Yes...' Snow nodded. 'I thought you could only speak to Neptune though through telepathic means? Your mum?'

Sky nodded her head. 'I did too. But I think my speciality is gonna be in telepathic communication... That and I'll be able to talk soon...'

Snow smiled and lowered her back. "Just be careful..." She mumbled, trying not to be overheard by anything that could be hostile.

Sky looked to Snow's toothy look of concern and smiled. 'Thank you.'

Snow could already feel dread hitting her like a freight cart. "Arge would KILL me if she saw you...Anyway, nevermind her, NEPTUNE would MURDER me if I was seen letting you-Wait, Wait, Wait... You can WALK!?"

Sky was, indeed, walking around. She had just started to grow, in fact. It was something about the power she possessed...Incredible.

'Unbelieveable?' Snow heard Sky giggle in her mind and so she smirked. "Alright, missy. Let's get to work!"

'Alright!'

"How do you grow that fast, by the way?"

'Let's just say, my Dad's got something to do with it...'

The pair went into Leanbox, over the top of a few guards (who weren't paying attention) and into the city.

With Vert, she was busy organising the defence to really worry about what was next on her list.

"If we keep these lines, we might be able to push back on this side, what do you think Histoire?"

Histoire nodded. "We could do that. Or, we could push for Lastation or Lowee... I recommend Lastation personally. The more soldiers we manage to recruit-"

"The more we can gather ground with." Vert nodded her head. "Sounds like a sound tactical decision to me. We'll have to force Arfoire's hand... Try to lure some of her forces and some of the invaders through to us. Any word from the Ultradimension"?

Histoire shook her head in a response of no. "I haven't heard anything. Rest assured, I'll vibrate if I get called."

Vert smiled a knowing smile at Histoire to which Histoire shook her head. "It's nothing like that!"

Vert hummed. "Oh really?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Vert looked to the door in a shot as did Histoire, Vert standing up and getting in front of the Tome (changing into her Goddess form as she did so.), and pointed her lance at the door. "Who dares come forth?"

A small voice, little more than a mumble could be heard by both Histoire and Vert. If they had been Human they wouldn't have heard...Her?

It sounded like a mix between Neptune and...WAIT- NEPTUNE!?

Histoire flew at high speed towards the door but stopped just before, remembering the incidents that would happen if she did this kind of thing again...She would get knocked out... By a DOOR!

The door opened and Histoire and Green Heart saw two people...Well... One who had white hair to her ankles (Snow) with a tooth/canine sticking out of her mouth as she panted, while... Next to her...

Also panting was Neptune's...Daughter?

Green Heart transformed back to Vert, blinding both of the two new arrivals briefly before clearing her throat. "I'm Vert. Lady Green Heart is how you address me normally. But for now, Vert will do."

Snow nodded while Sky was more fixated on Histoire. "You're..."

Histoire nodded her head. "I am the to-"

"No, I didn't mean that. You're quite small."

Histoire felt herself tilt 70 degrees right as she facepalmed. "That's Neptune's attitude alright. Still, how DID you grow so tall in such a short space of time? You were only born..."

"Six weeks ago...Roughly." Sky giggled. "Oh, I'm called Sky... That's what Mum, or Neptune, calls me. This is-" She pointed to Snow. "Snow and she's a friend of mine."

Snow looked to Sky, dumbfounded and then nodded as she saw Vert's rather...Serious expression, scanning her. "Wha...What?"

Vert hummed. "You don't happen to be a part of the Gems Clan do you?"

Snow stopped in mid-motion. Looking to each of them before going very quiet and cold to look at. It was...It was something in her eyes.

"How did you..."

Vert looked to Histoire, nodded and motioned for Sky to walk to her, too which she did.

Histoire cleared her throat. "You... Do you know anyone else from The Gems Clan? Perhaps an old...Mentor?"

Snow snapped her attention to Histoire. "Vixen!?"

"Hohohoho, I never expected to find you here, of all places...Snow."

Snow turned her head. What she saw next...Shocked her.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

What I've Done.

Chapter 34.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

'Well... That was weird...' Neptune thought to herself as she walked back to where there was a huge meeting going on. 'I thought I heard Vert's voice... Nahhh, can't be.'

At the meeting table sat the Commander, who was called Jason. Then there was Max, with Arge (still growling) nearby him - Probably to make sure he didn't do anything abnormal. Also, Blanc... Basically everyone was at the table.

"Ah Leader, glad you could join us."

Neptune nervously scratched her cheek when everyone at the table looked at her. "Could you not call me that? I'm nervous as it is, leading an army of this size."

"My mistake. Sorry."

Blanc looked to the digital 3D map that was in front of them. "So, this guy this... Leader Jacob has taken charge of our world and more?"

Commander Jason nodded. "From what I know, yes. And he won't stop there."

Arge folded her arms. She was still unsure of Commander Jason. She only wanted to get Neptune re-installed back into the CPU way of doing things... Hell, even sitting in her Basilicom would be better for Neptune!

"What will he st-"

A huge resonding boom overhead had the Commander jump up. "They found us..."

Blanc looked up as she saw a glimmer of something in the clouds. "Up there!" She pointed but before most of them could react, there was several bolts of laser fire straight through their table, blowing the 3d digital map into pieces. Blanc growled at this, losing track of what the map showed her. "Damnit!" She exclaimed as she jumped up also.

Red appeared at the landing ramp for the Red Arrows 2. Looking a bit worse for wear. "Everyone! Evacuate! NOW! This way!" Red motions with her hands for everyone to get moving.

Neptune could literally be seen to be red in the face with pure anger. "I'll...Kill that Leader Jacob..." She muttered under her breath.

For some reason that Blanc couldn't explain - Neptune started to glow. She recovered? Wait... Wasn't this happening a little too quickly?

Arge placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. Making the CPU look at her. "This isn't the time Goddess... We have to get that world of yours back and get you reinstalled...Before its too late!"

Max raced over, thought for a moment, stared at where Red was getting rather flustered, then looked at them. "Lets get going then! Before they kill us too!"

Several more laser bolts started to be fired back and forth between the forces on the ground and what appeared to be a rather large assault force coming down from the skies. This was not an ordinary force...Something was up.

Neptune looked to the Red Arrows 2 and then raced towards it, casting her eyes back to the group.

"Come on! Everyone! MOVE IT!"

Blanc looked to Arge and the pair nodded, taking relevant weapons out of their hammerspaces or in Arge's case, found one on the floor near a dead soldier, grabbed it, then fired said weapon into the sky due to being so angry at everything having this cause of chaos.

She fired almost aimlessly, but when it caught one of the spaceships that was firing at them, causing it to blast into pieces - Arge stood a bit dumbstruck for a few moments. Her genius almost knowing no bounds until a stray shot from another much smaller ship caught her tail, causing her to jump into the air and race for the Red Arrows 2. Closely followed by Blanc and the others.

'Cept Commander Jason. Who had gone into his own command ship by this point.

Neptune looked to everyone as she got onboard. "That should be about it! Come on, lets get outta here!"

The pilot looked to Red, then to Neptune. "Ma'am?"

Neptune and Red both looked to the pilot. "UP you dolt! UP! OUT OF HERE!"

The pilot turned to the main controls of the ship, pressing a few commands on his central console, the ship's ramp rose and the ship itself took off. High into the battle zone. What Neptune saw next...Was pure chaos.

Several starships were flying in a formation while others were dodging out of the way of others. While some seemed somewhat okay, others were being shot out of the...Sky? Neptune assumed it was a sky... But it looked more like the stars so... Shot out of the stars?

"Orders Lady Neptune!"

Neptune turned to Red who was busy getting to her command seat, while typing instructions to her fleet commanders. "Get everyone out of the way! Send them to the furthest reaches of space if you have to! We need to regroup!"

Red nodded. "Understood!"

Arge had a general idea of what was going on now, not only was she far away from home but she had also gotten involved in a very high pressure version of war.

Blanc walked (raced) down the hallways of the Red Arrows 2 to the gunner turrets with Max on her tail. "Come ON!"

Max nodded and jumped into one of the many turrets while Blanc did the same for the other one. "You ready?"

"Always."

Several more explosions occured as the ship the group were in rolled around and dodged more and more fire/explosions.

Arge saw a console near Red blow into a million pieces due to a passing by fighter ship, she raced over to it and looked around for something to seal it off with. "This had all better lead to something or I'll..." A piece of fire spat in her face and she got an extinguisher from the side panel to the right of the damaged one, "I'll have to work something out..."

Neptune turned to the central viewpoint which had a cyber-link to the entire battlefield, most of her forces were gone save a few left.

This was horrible. So many lives were lost...and some (if not most) had children...

That made Neptune not only sick, but irritated as well. How could Leader Jacob or whatever his name was, along with whoever was commanding him, do this kind of thing!? This was lunacy!

Red pressed more commands and then looked to the pilot. "Get us outta here!"

The pilot nodded and pressed more buttons which then lunged the Red Arrows 2 into Deep Space, far away from the battle sight.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 35!

Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I'll try to make chapters longer in future! ;)


	35. Chapter 35

What I've Done.

Chapter 35.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

The Hyperion floated nearby a Militarized-looking Satellite/Moon section with hundreds if not millions of troops all lining up on the moon's surface.

Inside the Hyperion, a rather nervous leader was kneeling before the Architect - One of the main architect's of Death and Sorrow in this part of the Cosmos.

"Sir? You asked to s-s-see me?"

The being simply known as Architect stared out of the window in front of him and hummed to himself. "Took you long enough to see me...Where have you been?"

"Sir, I was merely leading the fleet-UGGHHH!"

Leader Jacob grabbed his chest with his right hand as he was forced into the air by...The air!?

The temperature of the entire ship's bridge changed to one that was... Very uncomfortably hot and itchy.

'Funny you say that. When I have no evidence of this.'

Leader Jacob widened his eyes as his entire conciousness was barely held just above death where he saw the faces of his wife and children.

'Now, you know what will happen if you cannot hold onto your side of our...Arrangement. Correct?'

Jacob nodded his head and was released, he dropped to the floor and wheezed. "Architect...Sir...Please don't do that again. I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't do that again."

'I'll decide what I do. You understand? Wait...Sky is...I can sense her...Excellent...Eheh...Hehehh-hahahahaa! She is progressing through her extreme increases on schedule... Our long awaited meeting will happen soon enough.'

The Architect's thoughts echoed throughout the Hyperion as though the ship was commanded by thought power alone. His power was truly above what one would consider, "Human" or even "God-like"... But... He wasn't here for any normal mission. No. He was here to bring a full stop to one person and one person alone...

Neptune.

And the only way he would bring about facing her would be to face her daughter, and her coward of a husband - Max.

Architect had a smile on his face as he turned and waved to his guards to take Leader Jacob away. Who was now a gibbering wreck.

"S-s-s-sir. P-p-please! Think about what you're doing! Don't think of it for my sake! Think about your future! Please! NO!"

'Take him away... throw him back to Hyperdimension. I have a few... Jobs to take care off here. AHahahahha!'

"As you wish, sir." The first guard took Jacob by the throat while the other two took him by his arms and legs.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile - back in Hyperdimension - Leanbox.

Snow stood almost petrified. "Wha...How did...You survived!?" Snow trembled as her former mentor and master stood before her. Vixen leaned against the doorframe that Snow had literally only just walked through. Arms folded.

Vixen smirked. "You must know it is not favourable to not think that your own leader survived. Much less be informed by the Goddess' themselves that you were hiding somewhere with Sky. Who..." His gaze went to Sky and the child was almost... Smiling at him?

"Is quite something."

Snow looked between Vixen and Sky and noticed a twinkle as Sky's eyes literally changed colour. They went from being what they were to a transfluent Aquatic Purple.

Vixen nodded and Sky stepped in front of him, the pair just staring at each other for several minutes until Snow started to, practically hyperventilate as she heard gunshots, and they didn't seem friendly.

"Lady Green Heart, your nation is under attack, correct?" Vixen questioned her.

Green Heart nodded. "That it is. What do you suggest?"

"I can take Snow and Sky away from here. They will be safe with me."

Snow could have sworn she sensed a different power eminating from Vixen. It was as though... As though things would be okay. Okay, in general. Snow was conflicated. She swore to protect Sky though...

"It's okay Snow. You can relax now."

Snow closed her eyes tightly. Right up until she felt a soft hand brush against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Sky's eyes looking deep into her own. 'We'll be okay.'

Green Heart nodded again. "Sounds like the best solution for now. Take them into hiding. I will deal with the invaders."

Histoire gulped. "I hope you're right about this Vert."

"I know I am."

* * *

In deep space, the Red Arrows 2 was fixing (or at least trying to fix) itself along with four squadrons making passes every so often to make sure Neptune's ship would remain safe. Well, Red's but Lady Purple Heart was the one in charge now... Due to the loss of the Commander from earlier.

There was so few fighters left... It was almost like a lost battle for the future... But Neptune, who sat on her bed in her recovering room, would never give up the fight. She had to win against Arfoire and this Leader Jacob... Even Leader Jacob's boss... This would be a long and hard battle, but she had to make it happen. She HAD to win!

For Sky's sake if not for her own.

Neptune looked down as she tried to think. 'This is crazy... All I ever wanted to do was to eat pudding and watch TV... Now I'm in the middle of an intergalactic war... Argh!'

* * *

To Be Continued...


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the next chapter everyone! I'm sorry its not as descriptive as previous ones but I am trying to move the story along a bit... I hope that this is okay ^^

* * *

Opening her eyes and scanning horizons, Neptune looked around, seeing that she was in a dream...

'Mummy?'

"Crap... Did I fall asleep again?"

'Heh, You must have done, hehe'

Neptune looked down and she saw that Sky had grown to around the height of her lower waist. "NEPU! You've grown! And fast! How in all that is the True Goddess did you do that!?"

Sky dipped her toe in the dream-like fabric of Neptune and Sky's linked dream world, 'I uhhh...I had some help...'

Neptune stopped almost on a dime. Her daughter was growing and FAST... "What, do you mean?"

Sky took in an uneasy breath, 'Well... I probably shouldn't say this, let alone think it but... You know that mixture Dad gave to you before I was born?'

Neptune nodded her head slowly forwards. "Yeah... The one in the weird shaped bottle?"

Sky hummed at that. 'Yeah, well, that had some special powers in it. One, being my power to talk telepathically. I can talk normally now bu-'

Neptune stopped her daugher in-mid tracks, "Wait, wait, wait... I know the telepathic-ness but you can TALK now as well!? I leave you for less then 5 minutes and you're already getting this good!? Nep-in-heaven... I'll need a drink after all this..."

'Hehehehehehe. Well, just so you know, me and Snow are hiding with Snow's former master Vixen. He seems like a nice enough master... Snow doesn't like him though.'

"Well, Junior was talking about that earlier... Still, are you REALLY safe? I don't have to worry about you for the moment, even though I am worried to death about you, wait...Does that even make sense to you?"

Sky nodded. "No problems!"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Rom and Alex were exploring a huge temple-like structure in a completely seperate dimension.

"Woah..." Rom whispered. "This is BIG!"

"Hoot?"

Rom looked to Alex and switched his talking gem on again. Putting a finger to her lip as to say, 'please don't talk loudly'.

Alex, being Alex, listened. "Okay, thank you. Now... This must be the Sky Temple... I mean, it IS in the Sky..."

Rom giggled. "That sounds like something Aunt Neptune would name her daughter."

"Probably was... Anyway, tell me - What's that button in the center of the room?"

Rom walked over to the centre of a massive room where there was a small switch. It was Amythest in colour and had several gemstones encrusted around it.

"W-Woah..." Rom mumbled as her senses could feel the rustic yet tranquil sense of the Sky Temple. It was almost... Almost like it was frozen in time.

Alex scanned Rom up and down. "This is interesting... We have to find the power that this temple supposedly gives. Wait a moment..." He attempted to fly off of Rom's shoulder but Rom quickly grabbed Alex by the foot, making the owl look down at her in curiousity. "Ooowww!"

The perpetrator half smiled. "We have to be careful. I can't risk you flying somewhere and getting caught in a trap."

Alex settled back on Rom's shoulder and Rom let go of Alex's foot. "Good...Goodooot point."

Rom giggled. "Time to find out this power." She placed her hand on the switch again and pressed it, yet again.

Within moments a syringe-looking needle came out of almost no-where. Floating in front of Rom and Alex and pointing directly at Rom.

Rom backed away slowly, swallowing the fear that crept on her very quickly. "Uhhhhh..."

Alex looked to her. "I think we should get out of here. Hoot! Hoot!"

Rom nodded slowly and started to turn around, but it was too late, the needle fired forwards and landed in Rom's upper-middle back, injecting her with something from the Temple itself. Rom screamed as she fell to her knees, Alex tried his best to help by flapping his wings to pull her up but nothing he did worked.

Rom cried as the fluid flew into her veins and was eventually pumped throughout her body, changing her chemistry and making her almost freeze up.

Whatever that syringe had in it, was changing Rom. Alex knew this but there was nothing he could do about it...

* * *

To be Continued in chapter 37...


End file.
